


Risking it all at glance

by knightowl8219



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a Security consultant, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Authors first time doing this, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, I curse therefore my characters curse, I hope this doesn't suck, Isabelle is a welder, Jace owns a gym, Jocelyn and Luke adopted Magnus, Just can't write it yet, Language, Love this fandom too much to not write this, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, More than a little nervous, My First Fanfic, No idea where it's going, Protective Alec Lightwood, Simon is a singer, Slow Build, Soldier Alec Lightwood, They are definitely having sex, but don't worry, lots of background relationships, pun intended, smut is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: A look, glance, glimpse, peek. Eyes meeting for a brief second, long enough to send a message to the brain. Faster than a blink, swifter than a breath. People don’t believe in this phenomenon, the idea or myth if you will, of the gaze that romance writers wax poetic on. That dream that you can be living your life, in a world of your own making, seeing people all around you and then lock eyes with someone you know is going to change it all. To find the someone, that other soul that your own just craves to be near, who causes all the noise of the world to quiet. It’s just you and them, a cocoon around you of just bliss, content and at peace.  You try to describe their eyes, what just happened, how the world was just shifted slightly but you can’t. Words don’t come, you can only search the crowd, eyes scanning for the eyes that were seared into your memory. The noise, it’s deafening as the world comes crashing back.After his mothers suicide, Magnus is adopted by Jocelyn and Luke and raised with Clary as brother and sister. Together with Simon the trio were inseparable but hadn't had much luck in the 'fall in love' area. Can the brief interactions with three gorgeous people change all that?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jordan Kyle/Maia Roberts, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 60
Kudos: 94





	1. Community day with the Fray/Lewis/Bane clan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time, be gentle? if there are any triggers I missed please let me know!  
> TW: Past death of a parent(s) Not in detail though

The perfect end of summer day is a day when it's already warm when you wake up, and you can wander outside with a cup of coffee, sit and read the paper while the world drifts by. It’s listening to the neighborhood kids play and grownups congregate to chitchat. The air blows lightly and smells like all things free and bright. There’s also that slight crisp to the air, the foreshadowing of the coming season change. Summer is freedom, sunlight and dreams, but fall was change and renewal. This day is the epitome of summer, making the scheduled events alluring for the urbanite and suburbanites alike. Clary Fray stopped to look around her street and smiled at her world. It wasn’t all perfect and bright but the imperfect and dark made the beauty stand out even more. Her happy sighs made her best friend roll his eyes as he finagled another framed work into the back of his van for her.

“You know, just standing there with that goofy smile on your face isn’t exactly contributing to this freaking endeavor, Fray” he says, pushing the artwork in next to the others.

Simon Lewis, Clary’s best friend, and for today, mode of transport was right. Clary shakes her head to clear it a little bit and apologizes for losing focus.

“Shit, I’m sorry Simon, it’s just a perfect day for this. I appreciate your services my bestie!” she says grabbing him in a squeezing side hug.

He groans as she squeezes a little too hard. Patting her arm to get her to release him, he grunts “Totally cool, please don’t break me, I have a gig!”

Laughing, she lets him go and flexes her slender bicep. “Yeah, yeah I know small but mighty.” he says chuckling at her.

She lightly punches his shoulder, “And don’t you forget it, Lewis.”

“Now, now children, let’s remember how fucking early it is and keep it down. I’m still mostly asleep over here.” a voice grumbled behind them.

Turning towards the voice, both had to laugh. Magnus Bane, their older “brother”, was lounging on the bottom steps of the stairwell leading up to Clarys apartment. Clarys mother and stepfather had taken in the boy when he was only 5 after his single mothers’ suicide. He had grown up her brother for all intents and purposes.

“Come on Mags, It's after 8! In the A.M. no less! The day is too gorgeous to waste sleeping.” Clary declared, lifting her arms and face to the sun with a smile.

Simon just shook his head, “Cut him some slack, he IS usually asleep until almost noon after working all night you know.”

With a yawn and stretch, Magnus lazily stands up and saunters over to the two “kids” as he calls them. Even though he’s only 4 years older than them, he tends to take on the adult role in their lives. Magnus slings his arm around Simons sturdy shoulders and leans against him.

“Thanks Si, at least YOU understand and sympathize with how fatigued I am. Biscuit, for fuck’s sake, it’s too early to be so cheerful, it hurts my eyes.” Using his nicknames for them softened the edge, and she should know better since he had owned his club, Clave, for the past 3 years and had been a night owl long before that. Sympathy immediately infused her,

“I know, I know and I love you for helping me-” she started to say when Simon interrupted with a raised hand

“Um, for the record I’m the only person helping so far, so you can both eat shit.” Magnus gasped and pushed the young man away playfully

“Just toss me under the bus why don’t you, you ass-canoe?" he exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Clary laughed at them and grabbed the last frame that was leaning against the light post on the sidewalk.

“Well everyone can relax! This is the last of it, so now we can go. Don’t worry Magnus, you can get a coffee as soon as we get there okay?” she assured him, loading the last of her artwork into the back of the van.

Magnus threw his hands up “Thank whatever Angels there are, coffee is fucking needed! "he wailed dramatically.

Laughing at him, Simon and Clary jumped in the front while Magnus sat in the back with the artwork. He was fine with the seating since, “All the artwork goes in the back, so of course I’m back here!”

Loaded up and ready for the day, most of them, the three friends headed to the Community day event. Simon had a gig at the concert stage setup and Clary had a tent for selling her paintings. Poor Magnus was just along for ballast, but he was looking forward to checking out the local businesses. And after about a gallon of super sweet coffee, he thought to himself as the van bumped along, I will be able to survive this day! As a small business owner, he was constantly on the lookout for ways to connect with potential patrons. With a soft chuckle to himself, he thought Connecting to people is what I do best. Swiping thru his phone he came across a few texts that caught his attention, thirsty paramours wanting his time for the weekend. Undecided, he left them on read and continued on his quest for something to keep him entertained. Clary caught a reflection from one of his rings and glanced back at him. Laying sprawled on the bench seat against the van wall, phone in hand small smile on his face. Typical Mags, probably setting up his hook up for later tonight she thought smiling. Hopefully this one was nicer than the last, or better, sane for shits sake.

Turning back to Simon, watching as he navigated the crowds as they got closer to the festivities. He glanced her way and gave her a side quirk of a smile before returning his attention to the road. She couldn’t remember a time without Simon, having met in Kindergarten and been inseparable ever since. When his father passed away, they were only 11, while Magnus was 15 and Simon was devastated. Memories of the three of them standing in the cemetery under the umbrellas flashed thru Clarys mind. Between Magnus and Luke, Clarys stepfather, Simon had never gone without a positive male role model. But, fuck, it had been hard for them all, and then losing Clarys mom so recently. It was like the universe was heaping despair on them, all of them losing so much. Shaking out of the memories, Clary focused on her best friend.

 _He’s nervous about his gig_ , she thought watching his forehead crinkle and his nose squish up. Trying to not be nervous but nervous as fuck all the same, she smiled at his profile. Knowing her best friend, as well as she knew herself, she knew how he thought. Simon was a great musician, with a knack for rhythm and a gift with songwriting. His lack of confidence was the only thing holding him back. Clary had practically had force him to sign up for this gig at knife point, mainly threatening to cut his dick off if he didn’t put himself out there. Performing made him happy, happier than even he realized.

 _Talk about not knowing how awesome you are_ , she thought with a head shake.

Both of her best friends were so handsome but in totally different ways. Magnus was tall, dark and sparkling handsome with pitch black hair which he styled up and dyed to match his mood. Recently he had taken to shaving the sides short, sporting a modified mohawk. He literally sparkles, given his love of glitter, Clary thought, rolling her eyes. His skin was like gold dust, his eyes, when not covered with dark wrap-around sunglasses, were golden brown and lined which only made them seem more intense. A dancers’ build made his extensive wardrobe of color and materials fit like a dream. His Asian heritage brought all of his traits beautifully together. The almost feline presence he had made him alluring to both men and women.

 _And boy does he welcome all attention he gets_ , she thought to herself. It was not a secret her surrogate brother was, let’s just say, enchanted by beauty in all forms and did not discriminate between sexes, races, body types or nationalities. Clary chuckled to herself when thinking about his ADD when it came to romantic partners. She honestly wondered who would eventually, if ever, snag and keep his attention long enough for his heart to be stolen.

Simon was almost the opposite end of the handsome spectrum. His curly brown hair, with its natural highlights that she was insanely jealous of, framed his face perfectly. Almost giving him an angelic air about him. His glasses made his soft blue eyes seem huge and practically doe eyed. Only slightly taller than Clary, who herself was 5 foot 7, he had a decent build.

 _That’s because I drag him to the gym whenever I get the chance to go with Magnus_ , she thought with a smirk. He was a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy, but lately had been listening more to Magnus when it came to wardrobe choices. Even going as far as shopping together and letting Mag raid Simons closet. A hopeless romantic if ever there was one, he shocked both friends the week before with his announcement.

“ _I'm taking an extended break from dating effective immediately! It's too fucking stressful and complicated. I’m done_!” he had raved after another abysmal date he had set up thru the app that Clary and Magnus had convinced him to get. The two friends had tried to convince him not to shut himself off but he was set.

 _He is going to make someone a great boyfriend, he just needs to not shut himself off to it_ , she mused to herself

Thinking about her friends, she always wondered how the three had stayed so close when they were all so different.

 _Love_ , she thought.

Love had kept them bonded even when life had gotten in the way, when the world was crazy and it didn’t make sense to any of them. They had been thru so much, had endured so much together, that she couldn’t imagine how their lives would have been without each other. Supporting each other had made so many things bearable, the sharing of weight had become second nature. Reflex, muscle memory, just instinctual to reach for these two amazing men in her life. It had never even been an option to fall in romantic love with either one. One of Magnus’ favorite past times was introducing Clary to people as his sister, and watching their faces go from his to her face, trying to figure it out. It was getting harder and harder to hold the laughter in during the silence. She couldn’t look less like him, with her red curly hair and freckled fair skin. It didn’t matter that they looked nothing alike, he was her brother, no question. Most of the time everyone just laughed and then were informed how they were brother and sister. It was rare that people just didn’t get it or didn’t believe it. Remembering his last fling, the longest one, that had lasted all of a week before it flamed out.

 _That bitch can go to hell_ , she thought, and not for the first time. Magnus had hooked up with a very beautiful but insane female who took high offence to the amount of time Magnus and Clary spent together, despite knowing their familial connection. They had always been of the same thought process that if someone special came into any of their lives, be it long term or short, that the three of them were forever.

 _Take it or leave it, nothing gets between us._ Clary thought, being unable to imagine finding room in her heart for anyone else.

Pulling into a spot close to the tent setup, Simon checked his parking job while Clary jumped out to bounce around to the back of the van. Simon shook his head at his best friend, today was an absolutely ‘Fray day’. A day of sun and sky, a day for his friend to absorb her joy and beam it out to her world. Knowing his friend was at a solid 10 on the excitement scale made him happy, remembering many days where the darkness was ever looming. Loving Clary as his sister for as long as he could remember was akin to breathing. Her and Magnus had become such a part of his whole foundation, giving him solid when everything else was quicksand. He knew he was lucky. Most people didn’t have what he had, and he knew enough about how life was to be grateful for both of them every day. Magnus opened to back doors to Clary hopping and shook his head.

“Seriously? With the jumping? Again? How much coffee did YOU have before we left?” he exclaimed, stepping out of the van to stretch his arms and legs.

In his Rolling Stones tank top, skinny jeans and glittered black Converse, he should have looked unkempt. Instead he looked like a Calvin Klein model, shades, his hair tipped gold and his skin catching the sun, he was fucking beautiful. All around them people were setting up and unpacking different vehicles. The hustle and bustle of it gave Clary such a buzz, it even caught Magnus up in it. He grabbed her around her waist and spun them both around making Clary shriek and giggle. Laughing he put her down and kissed her soundly on mouth with a loud ‘mwah’. Simon just shook his head at the two of them.

“And again, I'm the only asshole actually working! While you guys act like crazy ass people.” he remarked as he went to grab a frame out of the van.

Magnus and Clary looked at each other with fake shock. ‘Us?’ Clary mouthed to Magnus and he pointed at himself and mouthed ‘Us?’ They turned towards Simon in unison and immediately attacked his ribs, making him crumple like a cheap suit.

“OkayOkayOkayI’msorrystopstopstop! You guys suck! No fucking tickling!” he gasped from the ground.

The two culprits stood up and high fived, feeling their work was done there. Simon lay on his back, on the ground by his van, wondering how these lunatics were his dearest and closest friends in the world. Magnus held his hand out to help Simon up and Clary smacked his ass when he was back on his feet. Oh yeah, he thought this is why. Even when they are insane, they still pick each other up. Gathering the art and heading for the tent that Clary had been assigned. It was in a good spot; she was internally thanking the Angel that she had put her deposit down early. Waiting for them was their friend Helen, sipping on a coffee wearing shades similar to Magnus trying to stifle yawn after yawn. Seeing her friends approaching she grinned, all three had arms filled with art frames. Giving a wave she turned to open the tents front so they could go right in to set down. Clary set her frames on the tables she had set up the day before, with help from Helen and Simon, and hugged Helen.

“Ooof! Shit, Fray, excited much?” she grunted, while Clary squeezed the sleep from her with enthusiasm.

Heaving in a breath after being released from the Fray hold, she finished her coffee and tossed the cup. Magnus set his load down and honed in on Helens coffee cup with a laser accuracy fueled by sleep deprivation.

“Tell me pumpkin where did you acquire that cup of heaven? Is it close? Do they sell it by the gallon? Tell me!!” he cried out, gripping her shoulders dramatically.

Laughing at his scene, she put her free hand on his cheek, and looked deep into his eyes.

“Yes, Magnus dear, they are close, they are open and I’m sure if you ask nicely and maybe promise sexual favors, they will give you all the coffee you desire.” she assured him.

“Here's the plan, you go get coffee before you turn into a warlock and start cursing everyone” Clary ordered, pointing to Magnus, who bowed theatrically.

“Simon, you get your van over to the concert setup so you can unpack” Colonel Fray ordered, inspiring Simon to salute then flip her off.

“Meanwhile Helen and I will begin set up so people can hopefully buy some of these. “she finished, gesturing to her work that was currently stacked on the tables. As her team dispersed, Clary felt it was going to be a great day.


	2. Community day: The Lightwood/Herondale Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful day, a crowded event and sibling bonding. Sounds simple, right? After a fleeting moment, a fortuitous encounter and a soul serenade things get a little, hmm, complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only knowledge I have about these occupations is what I got from google and the randomness I have picked up. I also didn't go into to too much detail on occupations because it started taking over the chapters. If anything is glaringly wrong just let me know and I can fix it.  
> Thanks so much for reading!

Chapter 2: Community day with the Lightwood/Herondale clan

There was always that summer that changes you forever. Could be good change, could be bad change. The point is there’s a summer in your life that it all shifts. Then there are the summers that don’t change you, they just carry you forward. Like a riptide, there’s no use fighting against it, you just have to move with it until it finally releases you. Summer is long days and short nights; it’s making plans and promises; the very embodiment of transformation. Jace Herondale had a love/hate relationship with summer, being that he lost his parents in a car accident at the beginning of his eighth summer. That was also the summer he joined the Lightwood family and his life changed forever. He had loved his parents as much as any kid could, but he was an only child to busy parents. Being absorbed into the Lightwoods had meant instantly getting a brother and sister. Losing his parents had changed the course of his life, of that he was certain, but what made the guilt creep in was the same. Was his life better for it? Better for being orphaned young and then adopted into a family that loved him and gave him his two best friends? He tried not to dwell on his feelings too much, he had learned a long time ago that feelings and emotions were best pushed down and in until they didn’t interfere with his daily life.

Shaking himself out of his odd introspect, he re focused on his task given to him by his adopted sister just ten minutes ago before she left her tent.

“Hang these knives on this side and the swords on this side” she had directed him, pointing at the movable walls they had hauled in for her to display her metal work. Isabelle Lightwood was a forging genius, creating beautiful and lethal weapons that blew her brothers away on the daily. With very specific ideas in mind, her orders were clear and precise, and easy to follow. She also had no problem delegating the aspects she had no desire to deal with to her brothers. Hanging the last sword, he lamented with his adopted brother,

“How is it she can do all the work that goes into these but she won’t do the little steps because she thinks it’s ‘boring’?” Jace turned to address his adopted brother, who had gotten the much easier task of organizing the jewelry that Isabelle made in addition to her blacksmithing. Alexander Lightwood just shrugged and replied without stopping his assigned chore.

“You literally answered your own question; she does ALL the work, the least we can do is hang stuff up and get it ready for her to sell it.” he replied, straightening out the last couple necklaces.

“So, this just us being good big brothers?” Jace asked, rolling his eyes. Chuckling, Alec just kept organizing jewelry in the little case. Jace took the minute to look at the eldest Lightwood while he worked. Alec had only been out of the service for about 8 months and Jace was so happy to have his brother back. Being best friends, and brothers even though they didn’t share blood, having Alec away for so long had been hard on Jace. He thought about the times when there had been no communication due to the work Alec was doing. Shaking away the memories, he was content to have his family back together. Alecs hair was just like his mother and sisters, dark and thick falling in his face as he focused his hazel/green eyes on what he was working on. Izzy had always complained how unfair it was that he had such long, inky black full lashes and great cheekbones. Having to keep his hair shorter than he liked, first in basic and then later when he was pulled to do Special Ops, he was happy to grow his hair out. He was tall like his mother, with the lean physique that belied how strong he really was. His skin was still on the paler side, but being able to hang out in the sun in the last few months had helped bring a light tan to it. Dark brows, strong jaw and lips that looked like they were made for kissing made his face stunning. Never one to be cocky, he knew he was attractive but was quite used to his siblings drawing more attention when they were all together. He quirked a smile at his brother and Jace was reminded that Alec didn’t always exude this air of confidence. Joining the Army at 18 had been a radical idea at the time, but Alec had taken to it with ease, making it seem like it was effortless.

 _His coming out was also a big part of that_ , Jace admitted to himself, remembering that conversation years ago. Growing up with Alec, Jace had never understood why the guy had literally no dates. Not to say he wasn’t fun or didn’t have fun at parties they both attended, you just wouldn’t find Alec making out with girls or anything like that. Hanging out and going to parties was a fond past time, but around 18, right before Alec signed up for the military, Jace finally confronted Alec at home before going out. Alec confided in him that he was gay, hence the no dates or desire to hook up with any of the girls Jace introduced him to. It took about half a second for it make sense to Jace, but as it dawned on him, he had to laugh. Shaking his head, he had told his brother, who looked at him with guarded eyes,

“ _I am so fucking dumb, oh my god, I have been confused as hell as to why you haven’t dated, or taken me up on some doubles. Jesus, Alec, I wish you would have told me sooner! I wouldn’t have kept nagging you_!" Jace had exclaimed and then proceeded to ask about any guys Alec was into, what his type was, just talking to him about it. Alec had been stunned; he hadn’t expected instant acceptance. Slowly he got over it and the dynamic he always wanted with his brother began. From then on, the setups were much more to Alecs style, much to his relief. Izzy just laughed at her brothers, claiming she knew for years and that Jace was an idiot for not realizing it sooner. With his brothers and sisters support he finally came out to his parents. Jace remembered Alec had been terrified, but laid it out for their parents. Waiting until their oldest son was finished talking, and stood bracing for their response, his parents had just kind of smiled at each other and then explained that they knew. They had known for a while, and of course had no problem with who Alec loved as long as he was happy. The relief for Alec was intense, and life returned to normal shortly after. Well, normal except Alecs dating life greatly improved, and his overall attitude with life was better.

No more dateless Alec, Jace kind of chuckled to himself, the Lightwoods were a fucking gorgeous pair. Isabelle Lightwood was just as dark as her older brother, with dark chocolate eyes and long dark hair she only wore pulled back when she forged. Only coming to Jace’s shoulder, she should look small, but her presence was daunting. Her motto was ‘break noses and pay the consequences’ and she took it seriously. Her arms were decorated with tattoos, deciding to decorate her body with images she enjoyed. Taking the same view on clothing, her wardrobe was a dichotomy of sexy and utilitarian. Living in 5-inch heels, and doing it effortlessly, she was the strongest person Jace had ever met. Becoming a blacksmith had been her dream ever since visiting Scotland as a girl while on a family vacation and seeing how swords were made for the first time. Her parents were hesitant but upon seeing her resolve, gave her all their support. Like her brother she was much stronger than her looks convey, she was underestimated consistently but only at first. Her forge work was stellar, her results beautiful and lethal, much like Izzy herself. About 6 months ago she had started dabbling into jewelry making and design. Finding it soothing and interesting, she started doing more complicated pieces and taking commissions for jewelry as well as metal work. Fiercely protective of her family, she was as much of a serial dater as Jace, believing that romantic love was not in the cards for her. She was a marshmallow for her family though. Unless they didn’t follow her instructions, then you ducked or got hit with whatever she threw at you. Jace, light blonde hair cut in an undercut so he had some length on top, with one blue eye and one brown eye knew how attractive he was. Part of his charisma was his total self-awareness. A head shorter than Alec, he had the fit build of a gym owner who used his facilities regularly. Square jawed with high cheekbones; he had that prince charming air that women responded to on the regular. Buying his gym two years ago was the best thing for him. It gave him direction and purpose, and easy access to masses of women daily. Serial dating was his thing, and he believed in upfront and honesty. Relationships and the like weren’t his thing and he told all the women he hooked up with that in no uncertain terms. His family had been his safety blanket, his net, an unconditional system of support that he never questioned. When starting his business, he knew that he could rely on Izzy to help out with a class or two, that Robert and/or Maryse were willing to help whenever they could. Now with Alec back, he had already taught almost a dozen classes when Jace needed him to.

 _That’s not going to be happening much anymore, now that Alec has his business up and running_ , he thought to himself. Alec starting a security consulting firm was brilliant, having a knack for finding weak spots and holes in security. Having always been hyper observant, and with a driving need to protect his family, it combined into a future for Alec that his whole family could get behind. Refocusing on his task, Jace stepped back to check that his work was level. Knowing his sister, he made sure her vision was complete before turning to Alec to ask his opinion.

“Hey, does this look straight?” he asked, staring at the swords in question. Alec came and stood next to Jace and said without hesitation,

“I couldn’t tell you.” Making Jace squint at his work on the swords and knives in confusion.

“What do you mean, is it straight or not?” Jace demanded, not seeing the smirk on Alecs face at the phrasing of his question.

“Sorry man, straight isn’t my thing.” Alec said dryly, quirking up an eyebrow when his brother turned to look at him.

“Okay, okay I walked right into that one. Ugh, Izzy needs to get back soon, I need food.” Jace groaned, shaking his head.

 _Damn Alec and his puns_! Jace thought to himself. His t-shirt had his gyms name on it, ‘The Institute’, Alec had on a similar one so they could walk around the tents and booths and hand out business cards and drum up new business. Timing it perfectly, Izzy came striding up to inspect their work. Finding in satisfactory, she dismissed her brothers so she could begin selling her creations. Jace wanted to head towards the food vendors, knowing there would be at least one place he could get a bacon cheeseburger. Alec was fine to go along with him, although a burger at nine in the morning didn’t sound appetizing at all, he was looking forward to stretching his long legs and getting out into the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update every couple days, chapters are written out but I'm obsessively polishing them before posting. Also open to any suggestions for arcs or development! :)


	3. Interactions and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glance, a touch or a sound that changes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one!

The day was shaping up to be a beauty, people were pouring in. Families, strollers, couples, groups of teens, it was a melting pot of people. The brothers chatted with people and handed out cards where they could, slowly making their way to food area, where the smells were amazing even as far away as they still were. Alec had stopped here and there to chat with people, including a couple guys whose numbers were in his back pocket. Thinking more about his weekend then passing out the rest of his brothers' cards, he was looking at events that looked fun for the upcoming weekend. His thought process was, if he saw something that looked good, he could just text one of the numbers in his pocket. 

“Izz is probably going to want something, why don’t you text her and ask before we get there.” Jace suggested after talking to a cute brunette for the last few minutes. Alec kept walking, making Jace catch up to him, and pulled his phone to shoot his sister a quick text. Smiling at her response of “FOOD PLEASE”, he felt someone slightly bump/brush his shoulder in walking past him. He noticed a few things rather quickly, the first was a new smell on the breeze going past him. It was like someone took all his favorite smells and rolled them into one scent. Some kind of sandalwood and vanilla and that musk that guys have that just makes your mouth water. Second thing he noticed was the stranger who bumped into him was gorgeous, he only saw the profile and was just wowed. It was like his vision sharpened and the rest of the people blurred around him. Third thing he noticed was this beautiful man didn’t even glance up as he brushed past, mumbling ‘excuse me’ as he kept looking at his phone while walking away. Alec kept moving, managing to stammer a fleeting ‘no problem’ as the stranger disappeared into the crowd, taking his wonderful smell with him. Not noticing that Jace was still talking to him, and his phone was dinging in his hand, he had the wherewithal to glance back in time to see the guy swallowed into the crowd. 

“Earth to Alec! Hello! Dude, what the fuck are you staring at?” Jace was tugging on Alecs arm trying to get his focus back. 

“Huh? What? Uh, nothing I’m fine. Uh, shit, Izzy wants food” Alec shook his head to clear it and refocused on his phone screen to read off his sisters' order. Jace looked behind them, trying to find the target of his brothers' loss of focus but saw just the crowd of people. 

Shrugging, he turned back as they came upon another artist tent. Spotting a redhead arranging the canvases, Jace felt his interest pique, and slowed down to engage. 

“Excuse me, hi, is the person running this tent available? I have some cards I’d love to give them.” Jace started to say while looking at his cards to make sure he had enough to last till they got to the food truck area. He glanced up as the red head came around the easel display and looked at him. He literally felt his brain turn off and his jaw slack open as this vision came towards him with a smile. Eyes like fresh cut grass, long curly red hair and a smile that could brighten the darkest day, Jace immediately a likened her to a fantasy creature. His cards fell from his numb hands as he stared at this woman, for what felt like hours he couldn’t move he could only memorize her face. It was only a second before he was able to shake himself free of whatever it was and smile back at her. 

“Hi, I’m Clary this is my tent for the day, uh I think you have dropped your cards?” she smiled politely and pointed to the cards on the ground, effectively snapping him out of his haze. Alec was kneeling down, picking up the cards and apologizing for Jace when he came to. 

“Huh? Oh sorry, my mind, um blank, uh cards” Jace stammered out, still trying to get his mouth to work like normal again. 

“I’m sorry about my brother, we have been walking around for a couple hours and he’s a little dehydrated.” Alec apologized for Jace, while picking up the cards and giving her a few. 

“These are good for a free visit to our gym, The Institute, our family runs it and we would love to have you and yours come in and give us a try!” Alec explained, showing Clary the offer on the backs of the cards. 

“Uh, yeah, I own the gym so come on by whenever you get a chance, check me out err I mean check out the gym, you know to work out.” Jace stuttered out, trying to get some of his thoughts back into his head while looking at her. 

“Um sure, usually me and my friends work out with my dad at the police station. But he’s talking about retiring soon, so we have been looking for a new place. Do you guys offer classes and stuff like that?” she asked Alec, glancing at Jace here and there. Jace realized he could answer her questions and blurted out 

“YES we do offer lots of different classes, and our sister is talking about offering a weapons class. She’s a blacksmith so she has loads of um weapons, like swords and stuff.” Jace rambled on, trying to stay on track while his lizard brain was screaming the word ‘MATE’ so loud he could hardly hear anything else. Clary nodded slow, absorbing the rush of info, and replied. 

“That does sound cool, let me talk to my guys and maybe we will swing by. Thanks again for the card! It was nice to meet you both.” she shook Alecs hand and turned to Jace with her hand out. He slowly reached out and took her hand, internally whimpering at how soft her skin felt. Trying hard not to freak out even more, he didn’t realize he still had her hand until she kind of chuckled a little bit, saying 

“I’m uh, I’m going to need that hand back tough guy. Kind of hard to paint all this with just the one hand, you know?” Jace let go like she had just set his hand on fire, realizing he was getting creepy. 

“Err, sorry, sorry, my brothers right I’m just a little dehydrated. Thanks so much for your time, hope to see you at the gym.” he finally was able to talk like a functioning human being. 

Breathing a small sigh of relief at possibly leaving with a slightly positive view of him, he turned and almost walked right into a guy who was coming into the tent. He was about Jace's height and a softer build but what bothered Jace about this guy is he beelined for his goddess. The guy was ranting and rambling about a stage setup and how he just couldn’t do it and he was so nervous he was going to be sick. Clary stopped his ranting to introduce him to the two strange men standing there, one looking like he was just slapped and the other looking like he wanted to crawl under the floor. Simon stuck his hand out to Jace to shake and Jace just stared at him, feeling anger and jealousy wash over him. He took Simons hand and shook it maybe a little too firmly, before releasing it so Alec could shake his hand also. 

“Nice to meet you guys, I have heard loads of great things about your gym! Fray, we should go by there tomorrow with Mags and check it out!” he exclaimed, putting his arm over Clarys shoulders and hip bumping her. Smiling at him, she kissed his cheek, 

“I think that sounds awesome, but you know Mags, it will have to be later in the day. Two early days in a row would be too much! “she replied, giggling about their friend's reluctance to get up early. 

“Well, we better keep moving, right Jace? Let's go get you some food, you’ll feel better.” Alec conveyed their goodbyes and pushed Jace out of the tent and back into the moving throng of people. 

“Dude! What is wrong with you! I have never seen you act like that, it’s like you hit your head or something. “Alec whispered furiously, leading his brother thru the crowd towards the food and beverages. Jace shook his head like a dog, trying to clear it from the haze he had just been in. 

“I don’t know man, one minute I’m fine the next all I can see is her. It’s like it’s all a blur, like I wasn’t even there. You know?” Jace was so confused as to the last few minutes. Women charmed him, beguiled him, enchanted him, dazzled and tempted him, This, this utter shut down of his faculties was mind boggling. He didn’t act like that, get like that, allow himself to be so consumed by his senses that he couldn’t formulate a clear sentence. 

“Come on man, let’s get a burger or something and head back. Maybe It's the sun or the people or something, I don’t know. “Jace said, determined to put the whole thing behind him. Putting as much distance between that tent and himself was the best thing for him, second best was beer fast. 

Izzy was between customers and was sitting behind her display case watching the people go by. 

_Perfect day for all this, clear skies, soft breeze and people ready to spend their money,_ she thought to herself. Selling her works was both exciting and bittersweet. Every piece was a labor of love, sweat, blood and heart all pouring out of her into the forge. Her memories of each piece were running thru her mind as she sold her bits of soul and heart. Money was something else she enjoyed as well, but mainly it was about spending her hard-earned money. Shopping was life to Izz , that and having a good time. Not many people would understand how she was feeling, and the urge to get up and stretch her legs was beginning to annoy her. Stretching up she looked out her tent, scanning the crowds for her brothers, hoping they were heading back with her food soon. Being the only girl was grating up until she made it clear to her big brothers that she was more than capable of handling her life, love or otherwise, with her own hands. 

_Love them and leave them,_ she thought to herself, _always sounds so harsh._ Shaking her head, she preferred to think of it like serial dating, a term Jace had started. Adopting the same policy, she was honest and upfront with anyone she was involved, so as to not bruise feelings and or worry about bridges being burned. Having a policy of no more than 3 hooks-ups per person helped to ensure no feelings developed between either party, keeping things for the most part simple. Checking her phone for time and any message updates, she saw it was almost time for her relief to be coming along. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice Maia until she was right next to Izzy, making Izz startle a little bit. Laughing, Maia patted her boss’ arm, 

“Hey boss lady! How’s it been so far?” she asked setting her bag behind the far back display and turning to look at all the setup and displays. There were obvious missing pieces, so things must have been going well. Maia enjoyed Izzy and her family, happy to have stumbled into their dynamic. Izzy was glad to have someone she could trust with her shop while she forged, and with her customers which were her business’ lifeblood. Izzy just shook her head, 

“Nothing just tossing around ideas for my next tattoo, but that’s a conversation for another time! I just sent Alec a text because him and Jace are supposed to be bringing me food here soon. Now it’s just a waiting game essentially.” Izzy groaned, searching the crowds for the brunette and the blonde that would be bringing her sustenance. Seeing her brothers heading towards her with drinks and bags of food, she whipped around to Maia 

“There they are! Okay I'm going to eat and check out the music over by the stage, if you need anything just text! Thanks so much, babe, I appreciate you!” she rushed to grab her bag and sling it crossbody for hands free. With a wave for her employee and friend, she beelined for her siblings, anxious to eat. After telling them where they were headed, all three trudged over to grassy expanse that was already littered with towels, blankets, chairs, all kinds of sitting contraptions. They were all facing the stage where musicians were putting out their melodies and tunes, for the most part enjoyably so. After finding the optimal spot, they stretch out in the grass to listen, feast and finally relax just a little bit. Having worked on Izzys tent the day before and the bizarreness of the morning, both men were happy to eat and veg out for a little bit. Izzy sat cross legged in the grass, watching the world thru sunglasses while her oldest brother had his head in her lap, softly snoring while she combed her fingers thru is hair. Jace was laying on his back, facing away from the stage playing on his phone while the sun shined off his sunny blonde hair. Izzy was content, happy to be here with her family, her brothers. The siblings were a pack, a clan, an unshakable force that nothing could stop. Watching the lone guy crossing the stage, Izzy re-focused on the view in front of her with renewed interest. They were not close to the stage by any means, but she was close enough to clock the nerd-hotness that was currently sitting alone on the stage with just a guitar and a microphone. Libido humming, she scanned him top to bottom and liked what she saw, glasses and all. Definitely not her type, since she tended to gravitate towards smooth and slick, but worth the tip down of her sunglasses to make sure she was seeing him clearly. He introduced himself and started strumming his guitar, his hands moving slowly and with purpose. Isabelle was mesmerized by those hands, and then he started to sing. 

_Well, shit, I wasn’t expecting that!_ She thought, shaking her head. Words seemed to float directly to Izzy, to where she could almost feel them caress her skin, leaving her a little breathless. Having never heard the song before, she had to assume that he had written this melody that was making her disintegrate. Trying to get her breath back to normal, she was locked on this guy, her body on some kind of new alert that she wasn’t even aware she had. Shaking her brother, finally poking his forehead, 

“Alec! Alec wake up! Jace! Hey do either of you guys know that guy? The one on stage? Angel, listen to him, he’s incredible!” she exclaimed, making both of her brothers face the stage to see what she was seeing. Alec sat up, stretching his neck and looking at the object of his sister's current focus. Jace sat up as well, turning towards the stage, only to let out a groan and flop back down with a huff. Alec chuckled, 

“Well, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. So, remember how I was telling you about the girl that Jace about had a seizure in front of earlier? That’s the guy we think is the boyfriend, the one Jace almost decked.” he explained, trying to be sympathetic and failing horribly. Knowing Jace as long as he had, it was unsettling at first but the more he thought of the whole incident, the more humorous he thought it was. 

_Finally, nice to see Jace flustered and stuttering,_ Alec thought to himself, _considering all the girls he’s made catatonic with his charm._ Izzy’s face fell, enough to have Alec put his arm around his baby sister to offer consolation. 

“Well, I mean are you sure? Like certain they were together?” she asked Jace, looking back at the stage where the musician was finishing up his music and thanking the crowd. 

“I don’t know Izz, they looked pretty together when we saw them earlier.” Alec gently explained to his sister. The singer was finished with his songs and spoke directly to the crowd. 

“I uh, I just want to thank you guys so much, it’s been great being up here. I’d uh, also like to thank uh, the two most important people in my life, and the main reason I was able to get up here and perform for you guys. So, thanks, and I love you guys!” the singer said softly, waving to the left side of the crowd. Izzy stood up trying to see the people he was addressing. Pulling Alec up to his feet, she told him to try to see since he was the tallest. Rolling his eyes, he tries to see but only really sees the redhead and what looked like a dark-haired guy standing next to her, both of them waving at the stage. Telling his sister as much, he closed his eyes and stretched his arms up, feeling his shoulders pop. Looking down at Jace, still laying on the ground with his arm over his eyes sulking, he had to laugh. 

“Come on brother, let’s get out of here before anything else weird happens.” he said, extending his hand down to help his brother off the grass. Izzy was still pouting over her lost crush, still secretly hoping the redhead wasn’t the ‘girlfriend’, as she adjusted her bag. Jace was super confused, mostly at himself, but also as to what this girl was about. Alec herded his siblings away from the bandstand, back towards the tent where Maia was waiting for them, hoping they could finally be done with the bizarre day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter we have more interactions and of course more confusion :)


	4. Leaving Community day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both groups baffled, confused, maybe a little flummoxed it's time to end this weird day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the sporadic chapter uploads, I have so many already written out but I try to polish as much as possible.

“Wow, that was weird right? I mean, tall and dark seemed okay but blondie was staring at you like you had an extra head, and at me like he was going to challenge me for you honor or something.” Simon remarked, watching the two men leave the tent, the tall one pushing the blonde out into the crowd. Clary just shrugged it off, not wanting to show that she was more than a little bit intrigued by the pretty eyes and tight butt. 

“Yeah, pretty weird, but forget them, what’s going on? Shouldn’t we be heading over to the stage area? We can go over as soon as Helen gets back from grabbing food. Magnus should be back soon as well, he was walking over by the farmers market, checking out stuff.” she assured him, grabbing her shades so she was ready to leave, while looking at Simon slowly unravel again. Biting his lip, cracking his knuckles, pulling at the material of his jeans. 

_ All tell-tale signs of an impending panic attack,  _ she thought, and immediately went into what Simon and Magnus called ‘Mom-mode’. Grabbing Simon by the arm she led him to a chair and pushed his head down between his knees, telling him to breathe slowly. Having dealt with his neurosis before, she got him a bottle of water to sip. After checking out all that the farmers market had to offer, Magnus was strolling back to his family, wondering if he was going to have time for a quick nap before he had to head to work for the night. Upon entering the tent, he saw Simon in the chair with Clary fanning him, telling him to breath slow. Shaking his head, he pulled out a paper bag he had grabbed while he was out from his back pocket. Knowing his best friend, and loving him despite it, he had made sure to have something for him to breath into while he panicked about his on-stage performance. Rushing the rest of the way to Simon, he knelt down in front of him and gave him the bag to breath into.

“It’s okay Si, it’s perfectly normal to be nervous before a performance. Just remember, love, we are here now and we will be right by the stage for you. Just breath for me, okay?” Magnus murmured softly, trying to exude calm and support for his friend. Simon nodded and used the bag to breath a few breathes, finally sitting up and taking a big breath unassisted. Magnus stood and held his hand out to help Simon stand, but to also be there in case his friend stumbled.

_ I’ve got you,  _ he thought, supporting Si under his elbow to make sure he was solid on his feet. 

“I’m okay guys, it just hit me all of a sudden and I just kind of lost it.” Simon adjusted his glasses and handed the bag back to Magnus, who refolded it and stored it back into his pocked. Just in case they needed it later, but he had faith in Simon, that once he got up there it would be a natural as breathing for his musically gifted friend. 

“Well, what else did I miss in my wanderings? Looks like sales have been going pretty well, Biscuit. Is Helen coming back to close up for you?” Magnus asked, taking a look around at what was left of  Clarys impressive artwork. Only a few canvas’ were left, easy enough for Helen to look after and close down while they watched Simon take the stage. Clary laughed a little with Simon before telling Magnus about the two guys that had made a very lasting impression. 

“The one guy was fine, we chatted about the gym they own, he was great. The other one, oh Mags, you should have seen him! He was just a shell of a man, staring at Clary like she was the last woman on earth. Serious heart eyes on that guy!” Simon added after Clary gave the basics to Magnus, laughing with his friend at the apparent effect their girl had on the blonde would-be stud. Magnus faux pouted a bit, upset over missing out on two hot gym owners come calling. Not that he hadn't seen his fair of share of just delicious specimens while getting his coffee and shopping.  __

_ Made a few new friends here and there,  _ he __ thought to himself. Invited more than a few people to his club, although, there was one guy he didn’t get to talk to. 

_ He doesn’t really count, I only saw the back of his head,  _ he thought in consideration. 

_ Thick wavy dark hair, tall, good build, excellent ass,  _ Magnus recounted. He barely registered brushing past the fellow, intent on his conversation with Cam, effectively ending their brief fling. The automatic ‘excuse me’ was just that, automatic and only after hearing the man's response did Magnus start to come back to what was happening. He was already far enough away that the crowd was already overtaking him, but Magnus got a clear view of the back, and liked what he saw. On a mission to get more coffee, and involved with the back and forth that was the shitshow of breaking things off with Camille, he didn’t have a chance to pursue hot-from-the-back. Shrugging off the missed opportunity, he got his coffee refill and he made his way over to the farmers market to check out the local artists. Having a kid sister who was an up and coming artist, he tried to support artists just starting out like her. 

_ Not everyone had as much support as Clary does _ , he thought to himself, thankful that his Biscuit had so much love in her life. 

“I’m just saying, you could have texted me! We need a signal, a hot guy signal. Like something that conveys the hotness in no uncertain terms!” Magnus complained after the trio bade farewell to Helen to head towards the stage area. Walking past the tents, they ran into the bartender from their favorite bar, got to chatting about the weapons and jewelry her boss made. Of course, they had to drag Magnus from the jewelry case, but promised they would be back if they had time. Laughing at him, Simon and Clary agreed that Magnus’ new name should be Magpie, due to his affinity for shiny things. 

“It’s so typical, if it’s shiny and pretty you are into it. You need that on a t-shirt or something!” Simon teased, hooking his arm thru  Clarys as they made their way to the stand. Magnus just threw his hands up in surrender, 

“It’s true, I have a weakness for anything shiny and pretty, hmm, especially pretty” he ended his thought checking out a guy walking past them. When the guy met his eye and smiled at him, Magnus smiled back, interest piqued. Simon grabbed him before he could turn and follow the  hottie , 

“Uh-uh, you promised to watch me, you can pick up guys later!” he scolded. Magnus turned and saw the guy send him a smile and shrug then turn to keep walking. Magnus just sighed and mentally bid a farewell to the guy with dimples and big brown eyes. 

“Ugh you guys, he had dimples! And nice legs! And a nice ass!” Magnus complained, fraught with unfulfilled lusty feels. Simon put his free arm around his shoulders to comfort him, 

“It’s okay, you still have our asses!” he said, big smile on his face. Clary let out a big laugh as Magnus made the best face of just pure abhorrence. 

“Gross, you guys are my family! I don’t want your asses I wanted his.” he whined, milking it for all it was worth. 

“How about after Simon’s done with his set we head home? You can nap at my place for a little while, then we will order some Thai from the place you love?” Clary offered the deal; almost certain of its acceptance, especially since it involved a nap. Magnus pretended to consider, and then agreed with enthusiasm 

“You Ms. Fray have a deal!” No longer sad about boys fading from his life, and looking forward to relaxing before work, the trio made their way to the stage so Simon could get himself together. Watching Simon onstage gave Clary the warmest feeling, just seeing her best friend living his dream, despite his terror and self-doubt. It was inspirational, and made her feel like this was a big step in the direction that Simons life was destined to head in. Singing along with his song, she just smiled at how great he was doing. Magnus just watched as one of the two best things in his life finally unfurled his wings and let his talent show for the world. 

_ He's so happy up there, it’s where he shines.  _ he thought, equally excited for this momentous step in Simons life. Judging by the applause at the end, they were indeed correct in their views. Whooping and clapping, they cheered for they shy guy with the soft smile and beautiful voice. When Simon spoke his thanks and love to them, Clary teared up a little bit and they both just waved and blew kisses to him. Magnus took a look around at the crowd, many of whom were still clapping, he caught a glimpse of arms being stretched up. Following them down to the face and form, he tipped his shades down to get a better look, appreciating the show as the guy stretched his arms up and over his head. Not being able to see specifics from the distance, he was still able to enjoy the show the stranger was innocently putting on for him. 

_ Dark hair, pale skin, dark shades, tall and lean,  _ he observed, humming happily to himself. 

_ What’s with all the raven-haired hotties today?  _ He thought with a small chuckle. 

Clary grabbed his arm to drag him around to the back of the stage where Simon was waiting for them, breaking the trance he was in over the fascinating view. 

“Come on, let’s go tell him how great he was!” she shrieked and they went to find Simon, who was sitting with his head in his hands, elbows on his lap, just trying to breathe. While Clary was jumping and ecstatic, grabbing Simon in a bear hug, Magnus just crouched down in front of him. Peering up at his face, he softly said 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Simon looked at him with watery eyes and just nodded. Performing had been such a source of both excitement and terror for so long, to finally have done it was a rush and then a flood of emotions afterwards for Simon. He stood and was enveloped in a hug from his people, his team, and he held tight. After a few shaky breathes, he was able to pull back and smile at his friends. 

“Come on Si, let’s get your stuff and go get you some alcohol! If anyone deserves a drink, it’s absolutely you!” Clary declared, helping him gather his things while Magnus grabbed the guitar and speaker. Van loaded, Clary offered to drive so Simon could lay in the back and relax after stepping so far out of his comfort zone. Magnus took shotgun, looking forward to being able to relax before having to work later on in the evening. 

“Check out that crazy looking van!” Izzy exclaimed, watching the bright yellow and orange van make its way thru the crowds of vehicles and people. Realizing where she had seen the strange van, she smacked  Jace's ’ arm in realization 

“A redhead? Taller than me, hot in a flower child kind of vibe?” she asked, describing the girl she had seen earlier in the day by the van driving past them. Seeing the driver was indeed the girl she had seen; she gets a confused look on her face as she tries to puzzle out what she saw and what her brothers told her. Both brothers look in the direction of the van, taking in the sight of the intense colored albeit older van. 

“That’s the couple I told you guys about earlier! Remember, when I was bringing up the last of the jewelry, and I was like I saw the cutest couple just now?” she recounted, gesturing to the van as it lumbered by. The looks of confusion from both of them was enough to make her throw her hands up exasperated 

“Why do neither of you listen to me? Like I said, if you had listened, I saw those two being super adorable while unloading their van this morning. I thought you said the other guy was the boyfriend? If the scene I saw was any indication, especially the kiss, that was her boyfriend not the other guy.” she explained, pointing towards the guy in the passenger seat of the fleeting van, perplexed by the whole day. 

Trying to absorb what his sister was saying, Alec suddenly felt like a flash of the day played thru his head, akin to a movie reel. The hot guy who brushed past him, the guy standing with the redhead at the stage, and the passenger of the van that just drove past were the same guy. As that knowledge dawned, it was followed up swiftly by his sister's words just a second ago,

“ _ that’s the boyfriend, not the other guy _ .” Feeling oddly let down, when usually he would brush it off as just attraction that would be unrequited, this felt like a bigger bitter pill to swallow. Like being denied something he greatly wanted, needed even, when it was absurd to feel that way over a stranger. 

_ A stranger who was gorgeous and smelled like all you could want,  _ a voice whispered in his head. Shaking off the feeling as utter nonsense, he climbed into the vehicle, looking forward to the quiet of his room.  Jace watched the van drive past, listening to his sister explain about the scene she had seen earlier, and felt even more confusion about the femme fatal who made his mind turn into pudding. Shaking his head, he was officially done with the day, saying as much to his siblings. 

“Let’s head home, I need to shower off this freaky day and then we can go eat. Drink as well!” he exclaimed, climbing into Izzy’s large SUV. As they pulled out of their parking spot for the day, all three could only ponder what the day had actually brought, and the bizarreness of it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. It's a brand new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, it's all early mornings and coffee with family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I promise more interactions and close calls maybe even some flirting is coming soon!

After a night of Thai and vegging, Clary woke Simon up and texted Magnus about going to the gym. Magnus had left for work and then just went back to his loft to sleep while Simon just crashed in the ‘ boys' room’ which was the nickname for  Clarys guest room. It was always there for either guy to sleep over if they needed/wanted to. It had a queen bed with a trundle bed for when they were needed, and its own small shower and bath. Clary finished her coffee and rose to stretch, finally feeling more human, and headed for her bedroom to get gym clothes together. Simon drank the last of his coffee and gathered the mugs and placed them into the sink. Yawning hugely, he made his way to the guest bedroom, which up until her  mother's death, was  Clarys room. Simon knew Clary still struggled with her  mother's passing, but seeing her painting and working was a relief to both men. Rustling thru the dresser in the smaller room for sweats and a clean t-shirt he knew was there, he remembered he also had sneakers in the hall closet so he didn’t have to try to do this in his chucks. He could have run home but there was no point really, so he dressed and tossed his dirty clothes into the open washer as he walked past back into the living room. Dressed in her baggy tee and leggings, Clary came out of her room, tying her long hair into a high pony. 

“Hey, Mags just texted, he’s on his way now, says he will pick us up.” Simon tells her, laying on the couch looking at his phone. Nodding, she finished getting ready and went to the fridge to grab three bottles of water she knew they would need by the end of this excursion. About fifteen minutes later, Magnus unlocked the front door with his key and observed his friends tangled up on the couch glued to their phones.

“Okay, bitches, if we are vegging for the day tell me now,  because sitting on my ass sounds awesome this morning!” he huffed out, plopping down on top of them, not listening to the groans and outcries he caused. Laying across both of them, he laughed at the little bugs, and rolled off them to stand by the couch. Dressed in a mid-riff torn t-shirt and sweats, his normally spiky hair was soft and fluffy and his makeup light in concession to the plans for the morning. They talked about the night before, which Magnus regretted missing, but work was busy and he was needed. 

“So, after gym, lunch? It’s  Clarys turn to buy, so it’s Simons turn to pick.” Mag suggested, hauling his besties off the couch so they could get going. 

“Fine, but Simon, I’m fucking serious this time, you better pick a decent place. If I get food poisoning again, I’m kicking your ass and taking your turn to pick out of rotation for a month!” Clary declared, picking up her keys and phone, handing the water bottles to Magnus. 

“One time! Happens one time and I never hear the end of it!” Simon cried, following them out of the apartment and down the stairs. Loading into Magnus’ car, the argument was still going. 

Yawning and stretching, Jace sat behind his desk in his office and looked again thru the paperwork he had already looked at multiple times. Trying to focus was useless, he hadn’t slept well, even after having a great night with his siblings. Dinner and drinking had been enormously entertaining, and he had no lack of female interest at the bar, hell, all three of them usually had a decent amount of attention from both sexes. He usually met someone who was down for a night of sweaty fun, but last night he just wasn’t feeling it. It was fun, but in the  end, he just wanted to go home. Tossing and turning, the earlier events plaguing his sleep deprived brain. Giving up on sleep around 5:30 a.m., he had gotten up and shuffled into the kitchen he shared with his brother and sister to get coffee going. Seeing his brother standing on the porch, watching the sunrise come up, Jace went to join him with two cups of black coffee. Handing one off, they drank in companionable silence, watching and listening to world wake up. 

“Still on military time, huh?” Jace asked, curious as to why Alec was up earlier than usual.

“Something like that”. Alec responded softly, watching the sun rise. Jace was used to his brother being quiet about his time in the military, so he accepted the answer at face value. Knowing if his brother needed to talk, him and Izzy were there for him, always. 

Alec wasn’t lying to his brother, exactly, when he said his time was all messed up. It was true he still got up earlier than needed, but in truth it was just to enjoy the quiet of the world before the people in it woke up and started to crowd in around. He loved his siblings, and couldn’t imagine a world without them. Or any other living situation to be truthful, the three of them sharing a townhouse, staying together instead of separating. There was plenty of space for all three, with the three full levels and decent backyard. It just made sense to all of them, and made money management much easier, which was a bonus. Enjoying the quiet morning with his brother, but curiosity won out eventually, leading him to question Jace being up so early. 

“Not like you, being up with the sun, brother” he said, finishing his coffee and heading into the kitchen for a refill. Alec tried to keep the kitchen tidy, both to be clean but also since the kitchen was mainly his domain. His siblings were not stellar in the kitchen. Jace could do things like eggs and easy stuff, Isabelle was forbidden to cook anything.

_ Too many stomachs issue the next day, _ Alec thought with a small grimace. Enjoying the cooking he did, Alec had no problem taking over in kitchen. They still ordered out frequently, but tried to do a home cooked meal together once a week. With them all working crazy hours, they sometimes only had time for a quick hi or goodbye when they saw one another. Being that life was so crazy, nights like last night were especially fun. Alec could see the tension in his  brothers body language, and wondered if it was still due to the colossal weirdness of the previous day. Before Jace could respond, they both heard the front door unlock and slowly ease open. Sticking their heads out of the kitchen to peer down the front hallway, they watched their rumpled sister tip toe into the house and quietly close the door behind her. Turning, she yelped when she saw her brothers watching her with raised eyebrows, noticing the bundle of clothes and heels she was carrying. Also observing her lightly smeared makeup and overlarge men's shirt she was sporting. Shrugging, she threw the clothes down and tossed the shoes towards the closet that held their coats and shoes. Alec went to get her coffee mug and filled it with coffee, adding enough sweet creamer to make his teeth hurt, he handed it to her after she came in and hopped up to sit on the counter. 

“So, where did you disappear to last night? All we got was a text saying you were going to the club to dance and not wait up.” Alec asked, pouring himself and Jace more coffee. 

“I was with Mel, he asked me to come out to a club with him, so we hung out.” she told them, rolling her eyes at the expectant looks they gave her. Mel was a hook up of  Izzys , he was rarely in town so it made it pretty perfect for Isabelle. 

“Doesn’t last night mark number three with Mel?” Alec asked, knowing the hard and fast rule of the house. No hook-ups past three times, it got sticky and people got hurt, which wasn’t ever good. A few hurt feelings, combined with a couple of partners who didn’t want to let go, it was just an easy way to stay friendly afterwards. Izz shrugged, focusing on her coffee, 

“Yeah, which I pointed out to him, which he was fine with. So, we said our goodbyes and that was that.” she explained, sounding a little down. Alec glanced at Jace to see if he noticed the tone, and meeting his eye, he knew Jace had caught it too. Seemingly shaking it off,  Izz set her empty cup on the counter, jumped off and with a cheek kiss for both her brothers, declared she was going to shower and then sleep for next few hours. Worrying for their sister took a backseat as the guys shifted focus to starting their respective days. With his gym being open 24/7 Jace needed to be in at 8 a.m. to relieve the over night person. Usually giving himself an extra hour so he could get a workout before he started the office work, he got himself together and with a goodbye to his brother, he headed up to get ready for work. Not bothering to shower after his workout, he manned the lobby desk until his morning person Jordan came in around 930 with sunglasses over his eyes and pale complexion. Jace groaned upon seeing Jordan come stumbling in, assuming another late-night drinking session was the culprit. 

“Tequila or vodka?” he asked, watching Jordan shuffle to the employ lockers and shove his bag into a random locker. Flopping down into the chair behind the desk, he mumbled

“Vodka” quietly and chugged a water bottle he got from the mini-fridge under the desk. Taking off his glasses and scrubbing his face with his hands, the hungover employee went to bathroom to dunk his face under a cold faucet. Coming back damp but more alert, he took over control of the desk from Jace with a grimace. 

“Just keep chugging water, and when you feel steadier, hit the treadmill. You know you will feel better after you sweat some of it out.” Jace said, slapping Jordan's shoulder and moving his paperwork pile into his office. Normally he didn’t mind the business aspect of ownership, he didn’t enjoy it but he would trudge thru it. Today it was the perfect distraction in that it took all of his concentration and focus and he was okay with letting his mind sink into the numbers and responsibilities of his gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I keep tossing around the idea of a biker!Alec! story, I just love the idea of it :) Might start a fic along that line if I have time!


	6. Avoidance and acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close call, a hungover employee and a new outlook on love..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I promise interactions are coming!

“How are we still arguing about this? It’s a simple concept, Simon, no restaurants that serve E.coli please!” Clary exclaimed, getting out of the car at the gym they were going to be trying out today. Indignant at the implication, Simon threw his hands up upon exiting the car, 

“How was I supposed to know! I ate there before and it was fine, plus we don’t know for sure if that was what caused it.” Simon argued, arms folded over his chest in defiance. Magnus and Clary both were like 

“Uh” in argument, fingers raised in point of fact. 

“It was two days of all three of us worshiping the porcelain god, with chills and flop sweat. It was food poisoning, darling, no other explanation for it.” Magnus, threw his arm over Simons shoulder in solace as they walked into the gym. 

“But but I ate there-” Simon sputtered, clinging to his belief of innocence. Clary cut him off, with a hand up, as they approached 

“The verdict stands, Simon, you know the rules. 2 to 1 voting is final, and trust me, that one was final!” she growled. Heading to the front desk, Clary pulled out the cards she had gotten the day before, and smiled at the guy behind the counter. After taking the cards, the employee showed them the membership packages sheet and offered to take them around to check stuff out, but Clary declined politely. 

“Is it okay if we just take a look around?” she asked him. 

“Sure thing! Go right ahead, the locker rooms are straight back, the door right by them is where we hold classes but there isn’t anything going on right now so if you want to check that out you can. If you have any questions about machines, just come grab me and I will help you out.” Jordan gave them the basics of the gym as more people came in behind the friends. They left the guy to work and set off to explore the place. In his office, paperwork abounding, Jace was leaned back in his chair almost dozing off. Arms crossed across his chest, head tilted back, he just let his mind wander. Of course, it wandered to the redhead he couldn’t stop thinking about from the previous day. 

_What was it about her that made his brain go dead and his body go haywire?_ He thought to himself, replaying the scene in his head for the thousandth time. Hearing voices outside his office, he figured he had fallen asleep, since one of the voices sounded just like the woman he was currently focused on. Sighing, he made an effort to clear his mind, tried to clear out the webbing of confusion created by mystery woman. Sitting forward, he rubbed his face, and got up to stretch, hoping that would wake him up. Checking the time, he realized he had been doing paperwork for about an hour and was ready to do anything else. Walking out of his office, he noted it was getting pretty crowded, lots of new faces. 

_Business cards yesterday was a great idea, have to thank Alec for that one,_ he thought to himself, glad that he had taken his brothers suggestion. Stopping to talk to Jordan for a few minutes, he decided to do a lap around the floor and chat up some of the newbies. As he made his way around, talking to guests, answering questions, he started to feel like he was being watched. Used to it, because duh look at him, he didn’t really think about it much. There was a small crash, almost like someone knocked over some weights, but he saw Jordan going to take care of it, so he continued his conversation with the blonde hottie who wanted to know about personal training. 

_Things are getting back to normal, thank the angel_ he thought to himself in relief. 

“Oh no! Guys, get in here! Come on! Quick!” Clary gasped, pulling the guys into the room for classes, practically throwing them in the area that was free of people. Peeking around the door, she quickly ducked back in with a groan. 

“Biscuit, what’s wrong? Why are we hiding?” Magnus questioned, trying to see what she was looking at but was pulled back before he could see. 

“It’s him! The owner! The guy who went catatonic yesterday with me? God, I don’t want to have a repeat of that, we have to get out of here!” she exclaimed, clearly wanting to avoid the blonde. 

“I’m just going to look quick honey, stay calm.” Magnus soothed, and quickly took a peek at the subject of his friends' current annoyance. 

“He’s the blonde one in the black t-shirt and black shorts.” she described him, trying to figure out a way to avoid embarrassment. 

“I'm surprised he’s here, honestly I thought owners were doing owner things, like working in an office or something.” Simon commented, also trying to get a glimpse. Both guys peered around the doorway, spotting the object of avoidance chatting up some women by the mirror wall. 

“Okay, he’s talking to a group of women, we should be able to just casually walk around the leg machines and straight out the front door.” Simon planned, seeing it as the only clear path evasion. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to say hi, he sure is attractive, and built. Shame he acted like a crazy person, but you could just not talk to him. Just use him for sex,” Magnus suggested with an eyebrow raise at his sister. Shaking her head, she explained her avoidance, 

“I know he’s hot Mags, but I don’t want to deal with hot and crazy right now! Especially since I think he knows exactly how hot he is and that just makes it worse!” Simon nodded sagely at her statement, agreeing with her statement. 

“Yeah, hot and crazy is not a good combo. Crazy hot is the one you want, not narcissist hot.“ he advised, getting a nod from Magnus. 

“Crazy hot good, hot and crazy not good! Okay, let’s go, just be casual.” he whispered, leading the trio out of the classroom and out into the gym floor. Trying too hard to look and walk casual, Simon tripped over some weights, causing them to crash and make a startling loud noise. Luckily, they were behind larger machines, and the guy manning the desk rushed over to help them out. Apologizing profusely, with promises to discuss possibly joining they made their way to the doors in a forced casual walk. Once outside the doors, they all rushed to the car, losing all calm once safely ensconced in the vehicle. Laughing at themselves, they agreed to head for the gym at the police station. More familiar, it was much easier to relax into their workouts than having to worry about random hot guys who go stupid after one look. 

Isabelle woke up later than she planned, but after the stress of the night before, she felt like she earned the extra sleep. Breaking things off with Mel had been harder than she had thought, for once, it was she that wanted to extend the three only rules. 

“ _it’s not a good idea Isabelle, let’s not ruin our last night together by being too emotional.”_ he had told her, not even giving it a thought. Izzy wasn’t about to tell her brothers what happened, knowing their thoughts on the matter. Lately, her thoughts on the ‘three only’ rule were getting darker and darker. Having had her heart bruised before, she didn’t want to repeat the experience, but she was tired of serial dating. Cuddles on the couch, hand holding, romance that wasn’t supercharged with expectant sexual encounters, these were the things she was craving lately. 

_What’s wrong with that? Why does the idea of letting someone in make me freeze up when that’s all I want?_ She thought to herself while she dressed for the day, mulling the idea over and over. Dressing for a day in her workshop, she went thru the house, planning to make something to eat before she left for the day. Alec was at the kitchen table with his laptop and papers, working with his earbuds in, getting together a quote on a security system update for a newer client. Izzy ruffled his hair as she went past, raiding the fridge for leftovers to eat quickly. She watched her brother working, happy to have him around again. It had been so hard to live without him while he was overseas but she had understood why he had made the decision to join up. Still, she missed him terribly. Ecstatic for him to come home, she had set out to find a place for them to all live together, just to get that closeness back. Finding the townhouse was a godsend, and with Alec back, they had all snapped back into place like a puzzle that had its missing piece back. Gorgeous to boot, her big brother really was a catch, and she couldn’t wait for the right guy to come along and just sweep him off his feet. Chuckling to herself at the idea of her big brother being wooed, wined and dined just made her happy. Grabbing her food to go, she kissed his head and promised to text later, getting only a grunt in response. Shaking her head, she left to get her day going, feeling lighter than she had all morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I started a series, if you want to check it out that would be awesome :)


	7. Friendships, text messages and bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the club proves for some entertaining meet ups and mix ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Interactions are happening! But everyone seems to have the wrong idea, well almost everyone

Snap/Crackle/Pop group message 

Clary: Ok, the code word is ‘Hot guy’ 

Magnus: Ugh, Clary that doesn’t work at all! It needs to be stealthy 

Clary: OH, kk, how about ‘damn he is fine’ lol 

Magnus: I can't even with you right now 

Clary: So, if a hot guy was walking up to you what would you say to me 

Clary: Because I don’t think you would SAY anything 

Clary: It would be all eyes and brows 

Magnus: Lol omg that’s a low blow 

Magnus: Correct but a low blow regardless 

Magnus: It has to be a phrase we don’t use but that doesn’t sound off or not flowy 

Clary: Flowy? Flowy how? Flowy what? 

Magnus: GRRR, Fray we just need some kind of sign so I’m not missing out when hot guys come calling on you 

Clary: How about if any hot gay or bi guys come calling and I’m not feeling it, I just give them your number??? 

Magnus: Hmmm, the idea has some merit 

Magnus: I still think we need a code word 

Clary: Fine! I decree the code word to be-FLOWY 

Magnus: That’s it 

Magnus: I’m disowning you 

Magnus: Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! 

Magnus: And no more free drinks at Clave 

Clary: WHOA first the Mushu dishonor and then revoking my drinks! 

Clary: Not cool big bro! 

Clary: 🙁 

Magnus: Don’t give me that sad pouty emoji face 

Clary:.. 

Magnus: Alright fine, I lift the dishonor and restore your drink privileges 

Clary: Best brother ever! 

Magnus laughed out loud at his sister and her ridiculousness. Sitting in his office, texting with her instead of doing paperwork, he could almost ignore the bass thumping thru the floor. After the zaniness earlier in the first day, the rest of the previous weekend activities were pretty normal for them. Gym, food, movies on the couch, with the occasional food break until they all fell asleep on Clarys couch, limbs interlaced and sprawled on the oversized sofa. The following days blurred for Magnus, just work problems, one after another, until he was ready to throw in the towel. He was thankful his manager, Raphael, was so much better than he at doing the little things. He felt the weekend was when he could finally just enjoy his club, music and patrons. Stepping back out of his office, he headed to the floor to mingle and just give a basic check of the place. The place was packed, bodies crammed onto the dance floor under flashing lights. The floor glowed a shocking red, almost like it was hot to the touch, and bar was gleaming black and silver. Not having a problem sliding thru the crowd, he kissed and hugged and flirted his way to the bar. Checking in with the bartender, Magnus took a second to survey from the bar. Seeing the lights reflect off a distantly familiar shock of blonde hair, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and lost sight of the man whilst checking his messages. 

Clary: Hey me and Si are heading over 

Magnus: Come on in Biscuit, I'm at the bar 

Clary: <3 you 

Magnus: <3 you too 

Signaling to the new bartender, he leaned forward to tell him to watch out for Clary and Simon, and to not charge them for their drinks. Putting his phone away, since soon all the people he wanted to talk to were going to be here, he sipped the scotch the bartender poured him and continued to survey. Smiling and bussing cheeks was part of his job, socializing and rubbing elbows, 

_Or rubbing other body parts,_ he scoffed at himself. He loved his job, the bad stuff and the good, and all the people it involved. Seeing his sister and friend come in, he pushed off the bar to go meet them. Getting drinks at the bar, they made their way to the VIP booth that he had designed to be slightly above the dance floor so he could look down at his world. Settling into the curved seating, they talked about their respective days, laughing at inside jokes and just enjoying the company. A few regulars came to join them, Raphael and a couple of Magnus’ other friends, Catarina and Ragnor, sat with them drinking companionably. Simon and Raphael talking music, per the usual, Clary and Catarina laughing over something that happened to Cat at the hospital that day. The girls decided it was dance time, inviting any and all to join them, though most declined. 

“Come on Magdalena! We haven’t danced in forever!” Clary cajoled, using a nickname designed to piss him off. Magnus just glared at her at the name, 

“Clarissa! First of all, we danced like crazy just a week ago! And second, I told you to stop calling me that! Urchin!” he growled, standing up look down at her menacingly. Tilting her head, she glared right back at him, in no way intimidated by the show of anger. The staring contest was intense for a second, before she crossed her eyes at him and he threw back his head laughing, while she giggled and puckered up for a kiss. Shaking his head at his sister, he kissed her and then gestured her away to the dance floor. 

“Go! Begone you hussies, go find someone else to bother! I’m trying to relax!” he bellowed at the two women laughing. Choruses of “yes my king!” and scraping and bowing out of the booth, they left the VIP area for the dance floor. 

Having only been to Clave once before, Izzy spent the last hour that her and Jace had been there just dancing and scoping the local scene. Drinks were tasty and strong, and dance partners abounded for both her and her brother. The music and lights, smoke and bodies, it was just what they both needed. Jace had a blonde in front of him and a brunette behind him, obviously loving the attention they were giving him. Izz had a gorgeous blonde of her own to move with, thoroughly enjoying his sure and experienced moves. Taking breaks to do shots with their respective dance partners, it all changed when the bubbles started to flood from the ceiling, creating an almost magical feeling to the dance floor. The crowd cheered, loving the new element, and Izzy lifted her face to falling orbs, loving this new element to the dance area. Spinning, she caught sight of Jace, not moving but staring across the floor seemingly in a trance. Trying to yell his name over the noise, she gestured for her dance partner to give her a minute and she made her way to her brother. The girls he was dancing with were not amused by his sudden and complete lack of attention to either of them, leaving him to find greener pastures on the dance floor. Snapping her fingers in his face, Izzy finally got Jace's’ attention, and he shook his head trying to clear it and pointed out into the sea of bodies, 

“Izzy! It’s her! She’s fucking here! How is she here? Is she haunting me or something?!” He exclaimed, gesturing wildly towards the VIP booth. Izzy looked over and caught what looked like an argument and then a kiss. When she questioned him, he looks at her a little crazy, 

“HER! The chick from the community day! The one who made my brain go crazy!” he explained, still looking out into the crowd. Looking again, she sees glimpses of a redhead dancing and laughing in the bubbles. 

“Do you want to go talk to her?” she asked, trying to keep Jace calm, but noticing he was just this side of buzzed. Shaking his head almost violently, he refused 

“No way! Let’s just head out okay? Is that cool? I mean, should I go talk to her? She’s so fucking pretty, but just thinking about it, I just can’t!” he cried, obviously torn in what he wanted to do. Patting his arm, she came up with a plan, 

“Okay, this is what we are going to do, trust me okay?” she said reassuringly and proceeded to tell him her plan to connect with the mysterious red head. 

Simon was heading to Clary and Cat to see if he could get them more drinks, moving awkwardly thru the crowd, not totally comfortable with all the hands and other miscellaneous body parts brushing past him. Smiling politely, he made his way towards his friends and noticed they weren’t alone in their dancing. A beautiful dark-haired angel was dancing with his friends, and watching her, Simon almost tripped over his own feet as he stumbled upon the trio. 

“Hey! Want to dance? Come on, it’s fun!” Clary and Cat pulled him into the middle of the three beautiful women. Laughing at his friends, he tried his best to wiggle out of the grips, but hands on three sides was hard to get away from. Used to his friends being a little handsy while dancing, he couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his lips as he was man-handled. Turning around trying to find a gap in them to escape, it was difficult given the amount of people around them. On his last try, he turned and found himself face to face with the girl he didn’t know and felt everything stop. Her eyes were deep pools of brown, with lips stained ruby red and a face that took his breath. Feeling her hands on his chest as she danced, he felt rooted to the floor, like he was in cement. Catching his eye, she smiled at him absently and continued to dance, moving her body against his seemingly not bothered by the fact that he wasn’t moving at all. Snapping himself out of his reverie, he turned to his friends as the song changed and made the gesture for drinks. Getting nods from both, he stepped away from his friends and the dream that was still dancing, shaking his head and heading for the bar. Talking to women wasn’t his strong suit, and even though his friends were the most supportive and encouraging, he still didn’t have a lot of self-confidence. He was working on it, but it was still hard at times. 

_Especially when they look like that and smell like spicy cinnamon and sin,_ he thought to himself, ordering the drinks for the booth. The bartender said he would have them sent over, so Simon made his way back to the VIP area. 

Mentally thanking his siblings for once, Alec was almost relieved to leave his date to come get them from the bar. It’s not like he didn’t like the Thomas, the guy he was hanging out with, but they were at Thomas’ house and Alec didn’t like the pressure he felt. Their first date had been good, so Alec had agreed to the second date of hanging out and watching a movie. Thomas had been a little handsy and when his phone went off Alec was happy to jump at the excuse to leave. Having the conversation about not wanting to get too physical was never fun. Sometimes guys got it, most of the time Alec just used the whole ‘not feeling it’ line. Dating was not something Alec was great at, showing affection was reserved for his siblings and some close friends. The idea of being in love was totally foreign to him, the total loss of control in any situation wasn’t something that appealed to him. Being physical was something that required trust on a level he hadn’t experienced with any guys he had went out with. So, besides some brief kisses, he hadn’t really experienced much. Striding into the club, instantly adverse to the music and people, he scanned the crowd and bar for his siblings, subconsciously noting the lax of the security system. 

_Outdated cameras, lax security team, no visible alarm system,_ he appraised, snorting in derision. This was definitely not a place he wanted his siblings being impaired, making a note to explain that to them in detail later. Locking onto Jace’s blonde hair, he made for the bar thru the throngs of people, once again grateful for his height in a situation like this. Clapping his brother on the shoulder, he saw Jace instantly relax when he realized Alec was there, before getting a crazy look in his eyes, gesturing to the dance floor 

“Alec! She’s here! I swear to god, it’s like she won’t let me be, she’s everywhere I look!” he whined, the alcohol making him a little emotional. 

“Okay buddy, it’s okay, I’m here, where’s Izzy?” Alec asked, looking for his wayward sister in the mass of bodies moving about, praying he would not have to transverse the writhing bodies on the dance floor, not seeing her but spying the redhead heading into the VIP booth. Sliding in the lap of the man sitting in the middle like some kind of overlord, overseeing his kingdom. 

_Must be the boyfriend, ugh, the hot one_ Alec lamented to himself, letting himself sulk for half a second before pushing it down to focus on task at hand. Spying a familiar dark head sitting next to the couple, he groaned and resigned himself to what he was going to have to do. 

Izzy slid thru the crowd, dancing up close to the redhead and her friend, who was just as attractive with clear skin like melted chocolate and long hair twisted up into colorful knots. Izzy danced with them for a few before a guy literally fell into their dance space, the other women basically making him stay between all of them so Izzy went with it, and smiled when he finally turned to face her. Appreciating his shape and form, she didn’t even mind that he wasn’t moving, just searching her face like it was the only face he could see. The intense scrutiny made her heart stutter a little bit, which gave him the chance to break away from the dance cage they had made for him. Dancing over to the redhead, Izzy introduced herself and asked if they wanted to take a break and get a drink. The two agreed and led Izzy over to the booth where their friends were there waiting with drinks aplenty, and people moved for them after the obvious center of attention gestured them away. Seeing Clary flop onto his lap and his grin at her, Izzy took this as confirmation of her earlier assumption of the relationship between the two. A hand put a drink in front her on the table, and she saw the body that the hand was attached to the guy they were dancing with on the floor, giving her a shy smile and pushing the sleeves of his jacket up in concession to the heat. 

“Magnus, this is Isabelle, my new friend from the dance floor. Isabelle, this is Magnus Bane, this is his club!” Clary introduced them happily, liking the new girl and feeling the friendship buzz. Magnus took the hand that Izzy put forward and kissed her knuckles with as sly grin, instantly endearing him to Izzy. Recognizing a kindred spirit, she smiled coyly at him, 

“Your club is amazing Mr. Bane! I love the bubbles!” she laughed, picking up her drink. Magnus laughed, 

“That was my Biscuits idea, make everything seem like a dream, huh?” he said to the pretty handful on his lap. Giggling, Clary launched into the whole idea behind the new feature, drinking her drink to keep the happy buzz going, while letting Magnus sip occasionally. Izzy was so involved with the conversation, she didn’t notice another person walking up to the booth until she heard a familiar voice talking to the bouncer outside the booth. Groaning, she dropped her head for a second before smiling at her host and new friends, 

“I’m going to apologize in advance for this, and Clary you have my number, text me tomorrow we will def hang!” she apologetically set her drink down. Turning and standing, she addressed the man harassing the bouncer with a grimace, 

"Hello brother!” 

Examining his nails, Magnus listened to the girls chatter about the newest highlight to his club, used to his sister sitting on him. 

_She always says how comfy I am,_ he mused, smiling softly. Enjoying the newest addition to their little party, he felt Clary had found him a kindred spirit in Ms. Isabelle, catching the gleam in her eye that said she was a hell-raiser. Noting the looks that Simon was throwing her way, it was clear the young man was also fine with the newest person in their booth. Taking a sip of the drink Clary put in front of his mouth, he leaned back against his seat, one arm around his sister and the other draped over the back of the couch behind Isabelle, he was the visual representation of relaxed. Hearing the security detail assigned to his booth raise his voice slightly, his attention snapped back to the entryway to his booth. Tilting his head to examine the person causing tension in his otherwise relaxed environment, shifting Clary slightly he was able to see the man full on. Sheer control kept his jaw from dropping, control he was losing very quickly. Instead, he just stared at the sensational specimen standing outside his area, soaking in the sight of this tall and insanely sexy man. Hearing his voice gave Magnus actual goosebumps, it was deep and commanding, and his imagination ran so far with that information. Blinking rapidly, he watched the stranger gesture at Isabelle, then lock eyes with Magnus. Feeling his chest clog with air, Magnus was glad he was sitting down because he was certain his legs would have buckled under that stare. His eyes locked onto his, like he knew exactly what Magnus was fantasizing about, what he was feeling. Never having a reaction like this, he didn’t know exactly what to do, so he just looked the fox up and down taking in every detail he could. 

_Hands, arms, messy dark hair, broad shoulders, a full mouth built for kissing, this man was sex on legs_ he thought, almost purring. Dark button up, untucked with slim fit dark jeans and boots, Magnus was mesmerized, unable to look away. It felt like they were like that for minutes, hours even, but in reality, the spell lasted seconds, before he realized Isabelle had been talking and then stood up, facing the stranger. 

“Hello, brother!” she announced. Seeing the resemblance, Magnus couldn’t help but smile, recognizing the exasperation in his face as he looked to his sister. When the smile broke the stern facade, Magnus felt butterflies at the glorious sight. Clary hopped off his lap to hug her new friend goodbye, Magnus stood as well, to hug Isabelle good night, brushing a kiss onto her cheek. 

“Come on, Izz, Jace needs to go home and I’m not making another trip out here for you” the brother held his hand out for his sister to come with him. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to stay for a drink? More than enough room for a couple more.” Magnus suggested to, finally getting a chance to flirt with this ravishing man. Looking at Clary and the others in on the large curved couch, 

“I think you’re pretty full here already, plus our brother needs to go home. Thanks anyways.” he dismissed the offer curtly, taking his sister by the hand and ushering her towards the exit. 

_Running_ _away are we? I do love a challenge_ he watched the siblings leave and got an excellent look at the back of the tall dark handsome. Something tried to register in the back of his mind, but Clary exclaiming brought his focus back to the booth. 

Walking up to the VIP booth, Alec was resigned to having to possibly make a scene to get his sister out of the group of people lounging around the gorgeous man in the center of it all. Trying not to stare at him, Alec took in image the man projected. 

_Lazy and confident sex, relaxed and secure in his kingdom, surrounded by other gorgeous people,_ he thought with a glance at the other people in the booth. Not wanting his sister to join this guy's harem, he explained that he was here to get his sister to the bouncer standing guard to the king and his consorts. The thought of having a confrontation in front of these people making his voice a little curt, he pointed to his sister and then locked eyes with him, the guy he had brushed past that warm spring day. This was the person who smelled like everything he desired all rolled up in sex and temptation, sitting here staring back at him. Noting the obvious eye-raking he was getting from the stranger, 

_and apparently no shame ogling someone else right in front of his partner,_ he thought to himself. Dark hair spiked and tipped gold, dark lined eyes, gold dusted skin, 

_Yep, sex personified._ The fitted black silk dress shirt covered by a brocaded vest, the pegged sleeves showing off more gold-dusted skin, the facial hair accenting his cupids bow lips, 

_and he has his girlfriend in his lap with no indication he was going to move her A_ lec summed up quickly. Seeing his sister stand and address him, he tore his gaze from the sultry beauty sitting with the girl on his lap, and gave his sister the look that said he was done followed by a smile for her. The girlfriend finally jumped off the lap that Alec could imagine occupying, hugging his sister goodbye, followed by the guy hugging his sister with apparent fondness. The scene made Alec flex his jaw, for reasons he couldn't identify, causing his voice to be harsher than warranted, 

“Come on Izz, Jace needs to go home and I’m not making another trip out here for you.” he sternly told his sister, holding his hand out for her to take so they could leave. Glancing at the man standing up was a whole new box of utter delicious to unpack, seeing his lithe frame with peeks of a hairless chest under a mostly un-buttoned shirt adorned with necklaces, and when he looked at his hands noticed his rings and polish. Acknowledging that it was working for him, but the fact that the man was completely unattainable, he may have been a little curt when responding to the casual invite to stay and drink with them. 

_This guy was unbelievable, flirting in front of all these people and his girlfriend! Typical pompous beautiful guy who thinks they can have whatever and whoever they want._ Alec thought to himself, taking his sisters hand and leading her back to the bar where their brother waited for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's going to be interactions aplenty!


	8. Realizations and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out finally! But will it help or will more misunderstandings abound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is it! Well, I mean not IT but closer to the good stuff :)

“Mags, oh my god, that was the brother of the guy who owns the gym! So that means, Izzy is their sister?! Okay, I am officially wigged out, time to call it Si. Are you ready to go?” she asked the quiet boy sitting on the couch behind her. Nodding, he stood up, ready to get back to the land of the sane. Magnus was unusually quiet, but shook out of his introspect to agree with her. 

“Go out the back thru my office pumpkin, you can wait there for your Uber. Be safe, both of you me text when you get home please!” he kissed both of them on the cheeks and hugged them goodnight. Making their way to the office, Simon grabbed Clarys hand laced their fingers together, pulling her close to avoid the dancing bodies as they headed for the back hallway where the offices were. Reaching the quiet sanctuary of Magnus’ office, Simon pulled his phone out to order the car to come take them home while Clary curled up on the big leather couch. 

“Jace, no, we need to just go home! You guys are drunk, and my patience is at an all-time low!” Alec hissed angrily, still trying to convince his brother and sister to leave. Jace was adamant he needed to talk to the mystery girl, while Alec was firmly against it and Izzy was of course siding with Jace. 

“I think he should talk to her, she’s really nice! Dating someone super freaking hot, but still very nice.” she conceded with a head tilt. His brother and sister continued the argument while Jace took a breath and glanced down the bar. From where he was at the bar, he was able to see the entirety of the curved black expanse, and straight down the hallway that must have led to the bathrooms or private rooms. Catching the glimpse of red hair walking hand and hand with one of the supposed boyfriends, Jace straightened up and watched them head down the darkened hallway and knew he had to do something. Feeling the buzz from earlier shots wearing off fast, he made the move to push off the bar when a hand slapped his chest, preventing him from going any further. 

“Okay, okay, if she’s dating his lordship over there, why is she heading back there with the other guy? That looks like hooking up, doesn’t it?” Jace pointed, confusion making his face twist. 

“It doesn’t matter, at best she has a boyfriend, at worst she has TWO FREAKING BOYFRIENDS!" Alec yelled at his brother, tired of all the crap this one girl had managed to stir up in his brother's head. 

“It’s just a fucking girl, dude! Let it go, because we are leaving here now!” Alec declared, grabbing Izzys hand to start to tug her towards the door. Seizing his opportunity, he turned quickly and moved thru the crowd by the bar, bee-lining straight for the hallway he had seen the couple go down. Hearing his brother curse behind him and his sister call for him, he just had to talk to her again, had to figure out what was going on because he felt it was melting his brain. Coming up on a door, he didn’t notice the bartender yelling at him not to go down there, or the bouncer from the VIP area taking notice of the disturbance. All he knew was that he needed to talk to this woman, no matter what, he needed to know. 

“Hey boss, you seeing this?” the bouncer asked Magnus, who turned his attention to the bar area where Sebastian was waving and pointing at a guest. Seeing the blonde hair, Magnus rolled his eyes and got up, calling for the bouncer to wait there. Not fearing any real threat, he made his way to the hallway that lead to his office, resigned to the possibility of having to possibly kick out the blonde obsessed with his sister. Hearing the raised male voices coming from his office hallway, he increased his speed, feeling genuine worry about what he was walking into. His two favorite and closest people were in that room, so as he came upon the door open and the room filled with people arguing he took a moment to take stock. Clary was talking to Isabelle, who was trying to apologize; Simon was arguing with the gym owner with the blonde hair while the tall brunette was trying to hold him back whilst saying over and over, 

“Let’s go Jace! We need to go!” Seeing he needed to call a halt to all that was happening, Magnus put his fingers to his mouth and let loose a sharp whistle. All talking and movement stopped, with all 5 heads turning towards him. With a flirty smile, he addressed the room at large, 

“Hi! This is MY office, so I would appreciate if there was anything exciting happening, it includes me? Now, what the hell is going on exactly? Clary? Simon? Care to explain?” he looked at the two questioningly with a raised brow. It was actually Isabelle who stepped forward to speak, standing in front of his brothers, 

“I apologize for all this, my brother has had too much to drink and he just wanted to talk to Clary. He’s not usually like this, I promise!” she explained, looking back at Jace. 

“If he wanted to talk to me, he could have the other day! Instead he just stared!” Clary exclaimed, not understanding what was happening. 

Addressing the room, Magnus made introductions, 

“I’m Magnus, this is my club, I take it you know Clary and Simon?” he addressed the two men standing by Isabelle. Jace spoke first, 

“Uh, hi, I'm Jace this is Alec and I just want to say sorry, for everything, I just had a little too much to drink. Izz is right, I’m not usually like this, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and that I had left you with such a poor impression of me that day.” he apologized, turning to Clary for the last part. Magnus laughed, pinching Clarys cheek, making her blush and groan in embarrassment. 

“Aww, Biscuit, stop torturing the poor guy! Give him your number, he seems nice enough, and if anything, he’s persistent!” Magnus said, leaning forward and whispering into Clarys ear, 

“Plus he’s fucking hot!” making Clary laugh and Simon, who was close enough to hear the remark, shake his head at them. Muttering about ‘someone needing to stop thinking with his dick’, Simon stepped forward, “Hi, I’m Simon we met the that day too? Sorry for freaking out just now, wasn’t expecting you.” he remarked, remorseful for his earlier spaz. Isabelle took the chance to step forward and extend her hand to him, 

“Hi, I’m Isabelle! Sorry for my brother, he’s just a little into Clary.” she said with a wink to her new friend. 

“My sister is enchanting, although I’ve never seen someone so enthralled with her, It's quite amusing.” Magnus pondered, looking Jace up and down not catching the frown that crossed Alecs face at the obvious ogle. 

“Wait, hold up, did you just say sister? Like, sister sister? You guys aren’t dating?” Isabelle questioned, remember how affectionate they were. In hindsight, it had all been platonic, even the kisses were familial. Nothing intense or passionate, just affection. Clary and Magnus both laughed, while simultaneously grossing out, while Simon pointed at his friends while he cackled with laughter. 

“Oh! Oh, man, you just made my entire year! That is the funniest fucking idea, oh man I can’t breathe! You just gave me so much ammo against these two asshats!” he gasped, bent over at the waist losing it. The three siblings were lost, and apparently it showed in their faces, because the trio that had just regained composure lost it again. Clary had to sit down on the couch, Simon just slid to the floor, while Magnus remained on his feet, waving his hand at the siblings, 

“Oh stop, shit, please, my stomach, oh my god, your faces! Simon, get up off the fucking floor!” he said, trying to get his breathing back to normal, while his cohorts gasped their breath back. 

“Did you really think they were dating? These two? Like for real?” Simon asked, standing shakily, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes. Jace was the first to speak, still in complete disbelief, 

“Uh, actually, we first thought it was you dating her.” he said, pointing back and forth to the people in question. Another round of laughter ensued, before Clary stood, dabbing her eyes 

“No, Simon is my best friend in the world and Magnus is my brother! Sorry for losing our shit there, it's just kind of preposterous to think of them like that.” Realizing they should probably expound on their relationship, Clary explained, 

“So, my mom and step dad adopted Mags when he was five and I was one-” she started with Magnus finishing 

“And we have been brother and sister ever since. Simon came along around, what, kindergarten for you guys?” Magnus asked them, looking for confirmation. Nodding, Simon continued 

“Yep, and we’ve been friends ever since. Family, I guess, is a closer description.” he added, looking at Clary and Magnus. 

Shaking her head, Clary looked at Jace speculatively before holding her hand out to him, 

“Give me your damn phone” she demanded, tilting her head when he just stared at her, not comprehending the request. 

“You’re doing it again, handsome.” she whispered leaning towards him. Alec rolled his eyes and gave him a little shove to break him out of his stupor, making Isabelle giggle and Magnus smirk. Patting his pockets frantically, Jace finally pulled out his phone and unlocked it before handing it to her. Seeing his background picture of him and his siblings put a little smile on her face and made her glance at him from under her lashes. Tapping in her info, she handed his phone back to him, 

“There, now you can text me and we can go from there.” she assured him. Chuckling at the elated look on the blondes face, Magnus was wondering how to the get the number of the dark haired pretty boy with the amazingly sexy hazel eyes when one of his security people appeared at the doorway. A quick knock on the open door made the group turn towards the club, remembering the rest of the world. 

“Hey boss, just wanted to let you know, Camille is here again and demanding to see you.” the bouncer announced before heading back into the noise. Letting his head fall back in exasperation, Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, 

“Nothing good fucking lasts” and then presented the group with a wry smile, 

“Sorry to break up our fun, but work calls! Have a good night all! Clary, Simon text when you get home, please!” he called, heading out the door after giving his goodnights. Not liking the look on the mans face as he left, Alec frowned as he watched him leave. Clary went to call out after him but Simon stopped her, 

“Fray, stop it’s his life, if wants to date her it’s his decision, dude.” he reminded her, not hiding the fact that he didn’t like it either from his voice. Isabelle stepped forward with a sharp look on her face, 

“Do we need to cut a bitch Clary? Cause I am down if we need to protect Magnus from evil skanks.” she promised, ready to go. Simon and Alec both started to protest when Clary put her hand up, 

“No, Izzy, Simon’s right, it’s Magnus’ life. If he wants to date hot and crazy then so be it. Although, in this instance, it’s way more crazy than hot, and a fucking bitch too boot. Appreciate the offer though, it’ll be nice to have someone to help fight all the skanks and assholes that hurt my guys.” she said, smiling and ruffling Simons curly hair. 

“Again, one time, and it’s like you can't forget it! Plus, she wasn’t that skanky.!” Simon grumbled, pulling his phone out to check the notification that beeped. 

“Shit Fray, our Uber’s here, we got to go, he’s out back.” he said, texting the driver they were on their way out now. 

“We need to go as well, right guys?” Isabelle said to her brothers. Nods all around, 

“Tonight was interesting, and Clary I will text you tomorrow okay? See you guys later!” Izz said, helping push Jace out the door towards the front doors. As they were leaving, Izzy caught a glimpse of what must have been Camille, judging by the hot blonde draped all over Magnus in his VIP booth. Unfortunately, Isabelle wasn’t the only Lightwood that caught the show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a series that has been plaguing me to write so I'm doing that as well as revising these chapters. I also accept all ideas and/or thoughts if you want me to try something with the characters or have a storyline you want me to try! I'm also trying to flesh out an outline for a Biker!Alec story but I'm stumbling a little bit. Will keep everyone updated, I promise!


	9. The texting begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting chapter :) Clace gets going and a party gets planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been a minute, the texting chapters always take awhile to clean up plus ya know, life is insane!  
> All the kudos and comments make me squee, literally that's the sound I make when I see and read them <3

Snap/Crackle/Pop group message

C: Good morning!

S: UGH

S: you are such a morning person

S: it’s disgusting

M: I second that Si

M: boo to the morning people!

C: you both just need breakfast

C: how about we meet for coffee?

S: fine but nowhere fancy

S: I don’t want to change out of my sweats

M: let’s go the diner by my loft

M: I know I’ve been in there many a late night

M: not looking my best

M: no one will care

C: fine but Simon you are buying

C: since Mags picked the place

S: fine

S: so Fray

S: you going to go out with blondie?

C: I don't know

C: I mean he’s hot and his eyes are crazy sexy

M: the whole trio are gorgeous

M: but they thought we were dating Fray

S: yeah that was weird

S: maybe they just aren’t used to siblings being affectionate

C: that’s the most likely reason

C: but  ewww

M: I second that

S: and I concur

C: meet in 30?

M: I' m getting ready

S: Fray I will swing by and get you

C: word

Lightwood/ Herondale Group messaging

_ Isabelle changed the group name to  _ _ Lightdale _ _ trio _

I: Hey guys! 

I: How do you like the group messaging?

J: Uh, it’s okay  Izz

J: Is there a reason you are texting this early?

A: She’s been up since you left

A: Bugging me for pancakes

A: Won’t stop

I: And look how fast you folded too

I: he’s making pancakes as we speak

J: you guys fucking suck

J: can you make enough to freeze?

J: so , I can eat some later tonight

A: you got it brother

I: unless I eat them all...

I:  Bwahahaha

J: you are evil

J: just pure fucking evil

A: it’s true  Izz

A: and don’t worry dude I will make enough to freeze

J: promise?

A: my word

J: so I'm  gonna text Clary today

J: or is it too soon?

I: seriously? 

I: why are you acting like you don’t know what you are doing?

A: seriously dude, you act like you haven’t been doing this since you were 16

A: I think the whole situation is weird

I: I like Clary, she’s fun 

I: it’s not like I like a lot of other females

I: plus, her ‘guys’ are both fucking gorgeous

A: Izzy control your libido for a minute

J: it does seem like they are a package deal

I:  oooh , good idea bro!

J: uh, what idea

I: befriend her friends! 

I: if these guys are her family

I: and you want to get close to her

A: seems like a lot of work

A: for a girl

J: there’s just something there

J: got to figure out what it is

J: and I don’t tell you what guys are worth it do I?

I: ugh you guys are pathetic

I: and dibs on Simon

A: why would you call dibs?

I: because I saw the way you were looking at Magnus

J: and the way he was checking you out

A: false

A: and I’m not having this discussion with you

A: I'll just eat all my gay pancakes 

J: shit

J: anyways, thanks captain pessimist

J: He’s  scowling isn’t he?

I: yep total Alec scowl 

A: I’m in the other room from you Izzy

A: you can’t see my face

I: Jace if you want to text her go ahead!

I: be brave!

I: please text us if you actually go thru with any of this

I: and Alec stop being such a bitchy queen

A: fuck you both

J: aww love you too

I: Alec just threw a pancake at me

Clary/ Jace messaging

J: Hi, this is  Jace

J: The ridiculously good-looking guy

J: from last night

C: uh, your  gonna have to be more specific

C: lots of hot guys last night

J: uh, I was the uh, 

J: guess I was the weirdo

J: who couldn’t talk to you that day

C: I know

C: just wanted you to squirm

C: how’s it going?

J: going well

J: and that wasn’t cool

J: I could have a fragile ego

J: could be shattered right now

C: HA!

C: your ego is probably bigger than my apartment

C: you are  def the guy who KNOWS how hot he his

J: think  I'm hot do  ya ?

J: 😉

C: well it’s not like it’s not obvious

C: 🔥

J: well since we are in agreement

J: I have a question for you

C: hmm

C: wonder what that could be?

J: It's not what you think

J: I promise

C: mm-hmm

C: top three guesses are

C: ‘what do you do for fun’, ‘what are you doing tonight’, and the all-time favorite

C:..

C:…...

J: okay are you trying to kill me with suspense?

C: maybe

C: it’s, ‘do the curtains match the drapes?’

J:  duuuuudddeee

J: no

J: no way

J: guys don’t really lead with that question

C: apparently being a redhead means people can ask shitty questions

J: listen, I've used some lines in my time

C: ‘shock and awe’ NO! 

C: I don’t believe it

C: lol

C: sarcasm

J: yeah

J: got that

J: but seriously, how do you not just belt these assholes?

C: who says I don’t?

C: had to not too long ago

C: guy got drunk and  handsy at Clave

J: where was security?

C: runs a little slow

C: clipped him in the jaw

C: put my knee in his back until security showed

J: a girl who can kick ass is hot

J: I’ve been trained by Izzy in that sense

C: now that makes sense

C: we should spar sometime

J:.

J: sorry

J: my brain shorted out

C: lol

C: is that common for you?

J: only with you

J: you could come by the gym sometime

J: I could give you a tour

C: funny story

C: we were actually there

C: the other day

J: what did you think?

C: honestly?

C: didn’t see much

C: was hiding from you

J: whoa 

J: why?

J: Clary are you scared of me?

C: LOL

C: no, handsome face, you don’t scare me

C: worry about your mental acuity a little bit

J: oh good

J: I was worried

J: and yes I do have handsome face

J: handsome everything

J: 😏

C: yeah  yeah

J: seriously, why hiding from me?

C: honestly didn’t know what to say to you

C: never had a guy struck mute by me

J: I don’t believe that

C: calling me a liar?

J: no, just having been around you

J:  i know I'm not the only one 

J: but you were  def a first for me

C: aww

C: that’s cute

J: I never asked MY question

J: which I promise is none of the ones you listed

C: okay, what's your question

J: I was thinking of having a party at my house

J: my brother and sister and I all share a place

J: and we’ve been talking about having a get together

J: think you and your guys would want to come?

C: hmmm

C: sounds interesting

C: Simon wants to know if there will be music

C: lol and of course Magnus wants to know if you can make a decent martini

J: tell Simon of course we will have music

J: and full honesty I can’t mix drinks to save my life

J: but our friend is coming and she’s a bartender

C: what day and time?

J: probably Wednesday

J: I know it’s in the middle of the week

J: but it’s the only day off we all usually take

C: I have a question for you

J: shoot

C: if we come, does this count as our first date?

J: uh no

J: sorry    
J: a date is just me and you

J: this is just me trying to get to know you and your people

C: hmmm more and more interesting

C: can I bring someone with me?

C: since it’s not a date

J: you are just waiting for me to say no aren’t you?

J: or ask if It's a guy

C: maybe

C: 😈

J: as long as they are chill

J: bring them

J: you can’t bait me

C: oh ho  ho

C: this is nothing

C: I'm a master-baiter

C:….

J: I see what you did there

J: very funny

C: thanks I think I am

C: 😉

J: so you guys are in?

C: yep getting nods all around

J: awesome

C: need us to bring anything?

J: hmm, no we should be good

C: text if you change your mind about that

J: will do

C: oh and my friend I’m bringing?

J: yeah....

C: her name is Helen 

C: 😉

Lightdale trio

J:  heeeyyyyy

J: you guys are the best brother and sister

J: just love you guys

A: oh god

A: if you are in jail I'm not bailing you out

I: me neither

I: I'm also not burying a dead body 

I:  i just got my nails done

J: geez, try to show some affection

J: and all I get is suspicion

A: just tell us what you want

J: I was thinking we should have a get together

J: like a little house party

J: have Aline, Andrew, Maia,  Jordan

J: just to kind of mix and mingle 

J: maybe throw some food on the grill

I: you had me at party

A: funny, that’s where you lost me

I: come one Alec, get the stick out of your ass and learn to have fun

A: I can have fun

A: taking care you drunk friends and  sibilngs isn’t fun

J: come on dude

J: let your hair down

A: yeah huh, and who else will be coming to our house?

A: who else did you invite  Jace ? 

J: okay yeah, I invited Clary and her friends

A: pass

A: hard pass

I: okay this just got good

J: Magnus is coming  😊

A: so?

A: just because you invite a  super-hot guy

A: doesn’t mean I’m  changing my mind

I: well I can always introduce him to Bat

I: or Maia

I: this is  going to be so fun

I: if his club is any indication

I: Magnus knows how to party

A: first off you don’t know for a fact he is interested in guys

A: second fuck you both

A: and I don’t want to have a party

J: what is your problem?

J: I like this girl, and her friends seem cool

J: what’s the harm?

A: I just don’t like parties

A: especially at our house

I: but it will be people we know

I: it won’t get crazy

A: your word

A: both of you

A: that this won’t be a disaster and nothing gets seriously broken

I: I can give my word on that

J: me too

A: then I guess it’s fine

A:  I'm not cleaning up after though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to focus on any certain couple more or I can just keep kind of working all 3 couples at the same time...hmm..that sounds dirtier than I meant it LoL   
> I also have a series I'm getting ready to wrap up and I finally got Biker!Alec fic going, so check them out :)


	10. House party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the house party! Jace is nervous, Izzy is excited and Alec is kind of a dick? Also some couples meeting and "greeting" and some Underhill/Simon bonding time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! sorry it's taken so long, life is nutso and I've been working on like 5 other fics trying to empty out my brain of all these ideas! There's still some misunderstandings causing some friction, but it clears up soon I promise!
> 
> *sorrysorrysorry the last part got cut off! fixed it :)

The texting with Clary had been a rollercoaster for Jace, and he found himself more intrigued by this girl than ever. Although the party was a last-minute thought, he was excited about it, and looking forward to seeing everyone. Getting the affirmative from Jordan and his friends, he knew Maia was coming as well, the only ones he didn’t know about was Alec’s team. They ended up having an event earlier in the day on the day of the party, and even that required all three of them to attend to detail. 

_At least Aline and Andrew were looking forward to it, even If Alec is being a dick,_ he thought to himself, looking over his list of stuff to get done before the party. After cleaning the house, he mowed the backyard grass, cleaned up the grill, and also set up the little bar station on the back porch. Proud of his hard work, he was finishing up when he heard Izzy come in, loaded down with bags of groceries. Rushing to help, he took the bags into their kitchen while she went back out to get the rest. 

“Okay, so I got veggie trays, meat and cheese trays and a shit-ton of booze. Between that, and whatever you grill, and all the chips and stuff we got yesterday, we should be good!” his sister huffed, putting the last of the bottles on the kitchen table. 

"Thanks for helping out, Izz, I appreciate it loads.” he said, kissing her forehead, not wanting to hug because he was all sweaty and grassy. 

“No problem! I’m excited! Maia should be here in few minutes to help set it all up, she’s bringing her friend Bat, and then people should just start trickling in. Any idea when Clary and her group will be here?” she asked with a smile, helping store the crudités in the fridge, noting his face almost brighten when she mentioned the girls name. Shrugging, he started hauling bottles out to their bar station on the back deck, 

“She didn’t give me a time, she did text me earlier and ask if we needed anything for today, but I told her we were good. I did mention that most people wouldn’t be here until after 4ish, so I'm guessing it's going to be around that time. Which is only like an hour away, so I'm going to go shower and change.” he said, pulling his shirt off on his way up towards his room. Smiling in anticipation, Izzy rubbed her hands together, 

_Tonight_ _is going to be so freaking fun!_ She thought, pulling all the snacks to the large kitchen table they had pushed up against the far wall, kind of like a make-shift buffet. Hearing the doorbell, she ran to let her friends in and get this party going. 

Music, food and alcohol was the name of the day, and with co-workers and friends it was a pretty damn good day so far. Maia, being a bartender at her other job, had taken over the mini bar they set up and was serving drinks with her usual no nonsense way. As the sun went down, they lit tiki torches around the porch to continue to enjoy the warm evening air and clear skies. Izzy was happily buzzed, having a few drinks and loads of great food, she was having a blast. Jace’s friend Jordan was flirting hard core with Maia, who was brushing him off but had that look in her eye. The look that she was interested but wasn’t showing her hand yet. It was cute, almost as cute as Jace keeping an eye on the front door they had left open, not wanting to deal with the doorbell. A few other friends here and there, it was small but comfy, something Izz was digging. 

_Still no sign of Alec and his crew, must have had to stay late at their job tonight,_ she thought to herself, wondering if her oldest brother was just avoiding the party in its entirety. Hearing a giggle that made Jace’s head whip towards the front door, she saw Clary and her friends come in, laughing. Rushing over to them, Izzy threw her arms around Clary, happy to see her potential new friend, 

“Hi! I’m so glad you guys could make it! Come in, are you hungry? We still have burgers, tons of sides, lots of great booze!” she pulled them into the house happily. 

“Speaking of, we brought some more vodka, Mags was worried about running out.” Clary said, gesturing the bottle Magnus was carrying, laughing at her brother's insistence. 

“What? Nothing wrong in being prepared! Now, to the bar?” he said, shrugging off the judgy look from his sister. 

“Yes! Let’s get you guys set up! Oh, who’s this?” Izzy asked, seeing the strange face bringing up the rear of the group. 

“Hi, I’m Helen, sorry my friends are so rude, they sometimes forget I don’t know everyone!” Helen piped up, casting a glowering look at her wayward friends. 

“Shit, sorry, she said booze and bar! Trap words if I’ve ever heard!” Magnus exclaimed, making the group laugh. Leading them out to the bar on the patio, introductions around, with them and Maia already knowing each other, being that the three siblings frequented the bar where Maia and Helen worked. 

“I can’t believe Enzo let you off tonight! He’s been such a grump ass with the schedule lately!” Maia exclaimed, mixing up drinks for the group with Magnus’ help, which she gladly accepted. Sometimes it was nice to have someone make you a drink, one you could enjoy. Helen nodded at her co-worker, 

“Did you hear? He split with the French guy, Marcel, I think? That’s why he’s been in such a shitty mood. I mean, they were only dating for a couple months, but I think he really liked him.” she said, passing on gossip about their boss. Jace watched Clary interact with his sister and friends, not wanting to rush her even though that was his first instinct. He waited until she had been there a little bit, and she came to him instead of him chasing her. Which he thought was good, it was progress, maybe he could actually talk to her this time. Remembering their texting, he smiled and watched her come towards him while he manned the grill. 

“Hey, how goes the grilling? Has anyone died from your cooking? Is it safe?” she asked, leaning forward conspiratorially. He smiled at her, feeling it reach his ears almost, and shook his head, 

“You are safe with my cooking, now Izzy? Don’t ever eat anything she cooks! I’m serious, your stomach with thank you for avoiding it.” he said, holding his stomach while making a pukey face. Izzy, being close enough to hear the comment, just threw a handful of ice cubes from the cooler at him. Laughing, Clary took a look at the offerings on the grill, 

“Hmm, how about a burger? Actually, make that three burgers, please oh mighty grill lord” she said sassily. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at her body and then back up to her face, 

“Where would you put it? I mean, I like a woman that eats, but seriously? Three?” he asked incredulously. Shaking her head, she set him straight, 

“First, if I want to eat three burgers I can and will. Second of all, I basically live with two guys who eat all the time, I can’t bring back a burger for me and nothing from them. They have been stealing my food for years, I have become smart and food territorial.” she laid it out for him, holding her plate out. Conceding to her point, he served up the three burgers, 

“You know, that makes sense, but I respect the food boundaries, and promise to never steal food off your plate. Now, Alec, he will steal fries off your plate every time, and you don’t notice because he's so fucking quick!” he said conversationally, flipping a couple burgers.

“Don’t leave food near Alec, and don’t eat Izzy's cooking, got it!” she laughed, before heading over to where Simon and Magnus were talking to Maia’s friend Bat about music, to let them eat the burgers she procured. As the night air chilled, the grill was shut down and the party moved into the house, where music played in the background punctuated by laughter and conversation. While Helen lounged against one corner of the large sectional couch, Magnus had his head in her lap and his legs draped across Simons lap, telling a particularly embarrassing story about Simon and an accidental pantsing to the rest of the party. Clary was sitting on the floor by Magnus and Helen, helping embellish the story, much to Simon’s blushing. 

“Why can’t you guys ever tell embarrassing stories about each other! I mean, come on, Mags has a load of stories about all the people he’s fu-”, Simon was cut off by a heel kick from Magnus to the thigh, coupled with a 

“Shut it Lewis!” from the person in question. The pain made Simon yelp and smack Magnus’ leg, while rubbing the now sore spot on his leg. Laughing at them both, Clary addressed the group to explain, 

“The reason we rip on Si is because he blushes so hard!” 

“Yeah, and it doesn’t really bother me much, I’m used to being red faced around these two!” Simon lamented. 

“Magnus doesn’t blush anymore, do you dear brother?” she asked, batting her eyes at the eye roll that Magnus gave her. 

“Doesn’t happen because I don’t feel shame” he said nonchalantly, before adding 

“Plus, my pants never come off on accident!” he quipped, making everyone hoot and holler. 

“Interesting facts to give out in public.” a voice above Magnus stated dryly, making Magnus tense instantly. Bothered by the obvious disapproval in his voice, Magnus gave the man who spoke a once over, appreciating the package immensely. Meeting his eyes after his up and down ogle, he looked past Alec to the two other people. Obviously, they worked together, they were dressed in black suits and dress shirts, one dark haired woman of Asian descent and a taller stockier man with reddish blonde hair cut short. All three were looking at Magnus, but while Alec had an almost inscrutable scowl on his face, the other two were smiling, seemingly enjoying the conversation. Not giving any indication to how unsettling it was to have Alec look at him like that, Magnus cocked an eyebrow at the tone, 

“Well, depends on the ‘public’ doesn’t it?” he purred, winking at the two people standing next to the now frowning man. Jace took the slight lull in conversation to introduce the two new comers as Ailene and Andrew, the other security consultants. 

“So yeah, this is Ailine and Andrew they work with that asshole! Excuse him, it’s his default setting. Alec, go get a drink, it’ll make you feel better.” Izzy gestured to the bar that had been moved into the kitchen. Rolling his eyes at the comment, Alec ignored the insult. 

“Can’t stay, got a date, I’m just dropping these two off before I change and head back out,” Alec said, checking his phone. Taking an interest in his brother's life, Jace asked if it was the guy from last night, 

“Yeah, I promised to make up it up to Thomas after basically leaving right as our date started to pick up your drunk asses, so we are going to hang out. So please, no fucking phone calls unless there’s excessive bleeding or death!” Alec sighed, pleading with is siblings as he headed towards his stairs. 

Seeing Ailene subtly checking out Helen, Clary jumped in to introduce her friends, seeing the way Helen reciprocated the looks Ailene was throwing her. Wanting to stretch her legs, and get Magnus up so there would be room for Ailene to sit with Helen, Clary stood up and held her hand out Mag. Noticing the funny look on his face as he watched Alec leave the room, she suggested going out for fresh air. 

Occupying the now empty spot next to Helen, the blonde fairy-like woman that was giving her looks that made her fingers tingle, Ailene smiled and struck up a conversation. Someone turned up the music, and the talking got close so they could hear each other. Izzy, sidled up next to Simon with a smirk on her face, 

“I like the blushing, it's too adorable” she murmured, tracing her finger down the pink cheek. He literally felt his brain melt down his spine at her touch, and shivered involuntarily, before steeling himself against the melty-ness and gave her a half smile. 

“Well, I am pretty adorable, obviously.” he conceded, gesturing to himself. Izzy looked him up and down slowly, taking in his fitted and ripped jeans, Star Wars t-shirt and black jacket, humming in approval. 

“Hmm, I don’t think all of you is adorable, the words that come to mind are nerd-hot.” she said with a side glance at him, watching the blush return to his cheeks. Andrew sat down on the other side of Simon and struck up a conversation about his t-shirt, breaking the spell that Izzy had woven over the two of them. Standing, Izzy decided taking a break sounded good, and made her way outside to breathe a little steadier. Coming upon a hushed argument between Clary and Magnus, she decided going outside maybe might not be the best idea, so she turned to go into the kitchen where her brothers were also arguing. 

_Jeez, these people need to learn how to party better,_ she thought to herself, heading back into the living room to chill with Maia and Jordan, who were standing by the stereo talking about music. Flirting with Simon was fun, but there was still something nagging at the back of her mind about him. Glancing at Izzy as she got up, Simon took a shaky breath and turned back to the stranger sitting with him. 

“You looked like you could use some help, Izzy is pretty, um, ‘stimulating.” Andrew chuckled at him, handing him a beer. Taking a long chug, Simon nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it! She melts my brain, and I’m not trying to have my brain melted again!” Simon moaned, drinking more of his beer. 

_It usually ends up hurting my heart too much,_ he thought to himself. Laughing, Andrew patted his shoulder in sympathy, 

“I understand, my last date was so hot I couldn’t talk around him! I stuttered the whole time, and ended up ducking out of our first meet up in utter mortification. I swore off dating apps after that one!” Andrew lamented, shuddering in memory of that horrible date. Simon held up a fist to bump, 

“Dude! Same here! No more dating apps!” he said, bumping fists with is new friend. 

Cornering Alec in the kitchen when he came up from his downstairs bedroom, Jace demanded to know what his problem was. 

“I told you guys; I didn’t want to have a party! So, you can’t be mad at me for ducking out, trying to salvage some sort of personal life!” Alec growled, not even wanting to go out with Thomas again but the need to get out of the house was oppressive. Magnus looked hot as fuck stretched out on their couch and seeing him made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Jace shook his head, 

“No! I don’t give a shit if you want to go do fuck all with whoever, this is about the attitude towards my guests. What is your deal? Why are you so shitty with Clary and her friends?” he hissed, not wanting to raise his voice as to keep the conversation private. Alec lashed out before he could even think about why he was so against the trio. 

“Listen, I don’t have to like everyone you bring around here okay, I just had a shit day.” he replied, done with everything and not wanting to admit his infatuation with the new man in their group. 

“Dude, what is this about? Somethings going on with you and it’s making you crazy! Is it this Thomas dude? Is it work? Talk to me!” Jace pleaded with him, convinced something was going on. His brother was usually so together, losing his temper and being so rude was not like him at all. Taking a deep breathe, Alec closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure, leaning back against the kitchen counter. 

“It’s not them, they are fine, and if she makes you happy then I’m happy. You know how hard it is for me with new people, and yeah, Thomas is just wanting a hook-up I think.” he sighed, his shoulders slumped and his arms crossed tight across his chest. Realizing his brother was just overwhelmed, Jace instantly relaxed and went over to stand next to him against the counter. 

“And you aren’t a hook-up kind of guy, are you? You know, just because Izzy and I have that stupid rule about three times, doesn’t mean you have to have it as well. Just stop being such a whiny cock about it!” Jace said, bumping his shoulder against Alecs. 

“I will try to stop the whiny cockness, but right now I need to go talk to Thomas. Figure out exactly what I’m going to say to him.” Alec sighed, pushing off the kitchen counter. Following Alec out of the kitchen, Jace clapped a hand on his brothers’ shoulder, 

“Well, I would suggest fucking him just to get your mood to improve!” he suggested, just as Clary and Magnus were walking thru back to the living room. 

“Interesting facts to be giving out in public.” Magnus dead panned, rolling his eyes at Clary as they walked past the two brothers. Alec felt the blush bloom across his face all the way to his ears, 

_Great, nothing like making a fool of myself in front of the hottest guy I’ve ever spoken to,_ he thought to himself, shoving Jace when he laughed at the interaction.

Allowing Clary to pull him up off the couch and outside, Magnus was still absorbing the conversation they had all been privy to between Alec and Jace about Alecs plans for the evening.

_ Hmm, not  _ _ so _ _ straight was he?  _ He pondered to himself, considering Alec for a second. He did love a challenge but tall dark and sexy didn’t seem receptive to any flirtations with him and almost seemed to look down on him. So nope, not going to go down that road, no matter how hot, long-legged, brooding, amazing eyes,

_ Ugh, stop it Magnus! This guy isn’t an option!  _ He shook himself out of the line of thinking that would just get him mad, and possibly hurt. 

“Okay, so what do you think of him?” Clary asked as soon as they were outside, away from the people of the party. 

“Well, unfortunately he’s gorgeous but kind of a  judgy ass. Shame to be honest, because his actual ass is yummy, but whatever, I know I’m not everyone's cup of tea.” he shrugged, nonplussed. Confused, Clary huffed 

“What are you talking about? Jace has been super nice to you!” Magnus laughed, 

“Sorry Biscuit, I thought you were talking about, uh, never mind! Jace seems cool, very into you. I still think you should give him a chance, but be careful.” he said, wondering about Jace's intentions towards his sister. 

“Okay, yeah, I’m going to see if he wants to get drinks this weekend. On the subject of being careful, what is going on with you and Camille? Are you still balling that bucket of crazy?” she asked pointedly, narrowing her eyes at her brother. Raising an eyebrow at her, his face going hard at her tone 

“Clarissa, who I ‘ball” is not your business! And no! She came to the club the other night and tried to apologize, of course she made it seem like it was all you trying to come between us. I told her she was nuts, and that no one comes before you and she lost it. Crying, yelling, it was so fucking great, let me tell you!” he said sarcastically. He took a deep breath 

“I know you are just worried about me, but in all honestly, I think I’m going to go solo for a while. The last few forays into the world of romance have been way more trouble than they were worth.” he murmured the last part, crossing his arms and hugging his elbows. Feeling contrite for her intrusion, Clary sighed, 

“I know dude, but not everyone is like Camille, you can’t give up. If we can’t let Simon give up, we can’t let you give up either. I can understand the break, though, I haven’t been out on a date in what, seven or eight months? It’s weird to think about getting back into it, but I have a good feeling about this guy.” she stated, feeling the buzz that was the start of something. Putting her arm thru his, they made their way back into the party, coming in just as Jace and Alec came from the kitchen, 

“-suggest fucking him just to get your mood improved!” Jace said to Alec, before seeing Clary and Magnus coming past them. 

_ Wow, hypocrite much? _ Magnus thought, raising his eyebrows at the comment, noting the blush that overtook Alecs face as they went past. Giving him his best bitch face, Magnus couldn’t stop the remark even if he wanted to, 

“Interesting facts to be giving out among strangers.” he said dryly and they kept walking back to where the rest of the party was still happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More interactions on the horizon :)


	11. More texting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date is set up, coffee is spat out and panic ensues over what to wear..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was ready so I decided to double post :) More texting, enjoy!

C: Hey!

J: Good Morning!

J: what are you up to today?

C: not much, trying to finish up a piece that has been bugging me

C: the color mix is making me  batshit

J: sorry  🙁

J: sounds exasperating

C: it is!

C:  😖😖

C: anyways

C: what are you doing this weekend?

C: anything interesting?

J: um, no plans so far

J: what are you doing this weekend?

C :  hmmm

C:  want to go for a drink?

C:  Friday night?

J: absolutely

J: do you have  a place in mind?

C: we usually go to La Luna

J: that’s so weird

J: we go there all the time

J: seriously

C: that is weird

C:  soooo , Friday night?

J: sure thing what time?

C: hmm, how about meet there at like 8ish?

J: I can come pick you up if you want?

C: nah, I don’t live far from there so I usually walk

J: are you sure? City is dangerous

C: lol

C: small but damn mighty

J: lol 

J: truth

J: alright, see you Friday night

C: sounds good

C: oh, and just so we are clear

J: yeah?

C: this is a date  😉

J: IZZY!

J: I need help

J: like now

J: clary just asked me on a date!

J: can’t breathe

J: think I'm having a panic attack

I: Dude! Chill

I: the    
I: fuck

I: out!

I: breath dumbass

J: I'm okay

J: just freaking out

I: yeah, Capt. Obvious

I: why are you freaking?

I: this is what you wanted right?

J: yeah, of course

J: I was just shook

J: didn’t expect it to happen so quick

J: she just invited me for drinks

J: and then at the end of our texting

J: she was like oh, this is a date

J: she’s taking charge

I: you like it don’t you??

I: go ahead

I: it’s okay

I: you  liikkkkeeee it 

I: lol

J: shut up

J: now I'm  stressing

J: what do I wear?

I: omg, you are such a girl

I: like seriously

I: look in your closet, Mary, 

I: if you can’t find anything, we can go shopping tomorrow

J: thanks , Izz , I appreciate you

J: I just really want this to go well

I: I know brother

I: and happy to help

I: anytime

Fray/Lewis/Bane group message

C:  SOOO

C: guess who has a date on  Friday night?

C: it’s me bitches!

C:  Bahahaha

S: dude

S: such a dork

S: like huge dork

M: I have to agree with Si

M: sorry Biscuit

M: is this date blonde and hunky?

M: with sexy mismatched eyes?

C: listen you thirsty hoe...

C: I saw this one first!

M: lol

M: true, and he does seem  completely straight

S:  ehh , you know what I say

S: no one is completely straight

S: lol

M: lol

M: I could probably turn him .... 😉

C: step off

C: I will cut a bitch

C: don’t try me

S: lol

M: relax, he’s so into you

M: even my astounding sexual skills wouldn’t change that

C: let’s not test it

C: your skills are known far and wide

S: as well as deep and long

M: OMG

M: I just spit out my fucking coffee all over my phone

C:  hahahahahaha

S:  ahhh , feels good

S: sorry Mags

S: the door was cracked, I had to kick it in

C: I did set that up pretty well

M: you both suck

S: so do you

C: so do you

S: jinx!

M: and again, fuck you both!

M: I have to go get a new phone case thanks to you  asshats

C: sorry bro

S: sorry 

S: not sorry

S: was epically funny

C: Mags are you going  shopping ?

M: probably

S: want me to go with?

M: sure

S: awesome, come get me in like an hour?

M: sounds good!

C: hey are we eating at my place?

M: why don’t you both come to my loft?

M: we can just come get you Biscuit

M: after shopping

C: sounds good, will give me time to figure out this color mix

M: still giving you problems?

C: I'm ready to fling it across the room 

S: that might work

C: shut up Si

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Date night for Clace is coming up!


	12. Shopping and Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clace date and some shopping :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! This part of the story is leaning more to Clace but Malec and Sizzy are coming too! I'm a hard core Malec shipper but I'm trying to give all three couples some time. Plus I just love BAMF!Clary :

Walking from store to store was not Jaces idea of fun, but it always helped when Izzy was with him. She was honest and had an eye for what looked good on her brothers. Trying to remember to appreciate these things, he tried hard to not show how done he was with shopping. After the fourth shirt, he got a little huffy. 

“Izz, why not the last shirt? It fit well and I liked the color.” he said, buttoning up the dark burgundy long sleeve shirt his sister had tossed over the dressing room door. Izzy stood outside, waiting for him to get done and show her, 

“Trust me, this is the one, especially with the jeans you have on and your boots. You’re going to look great!” she assured him. It was cute to see Jace so frazzled by this date, but a small part of her was jealous. This was what she wanted, to date, be dated, go on dates. The whole thing, to be a one and only, to be the focus of another person's view. Jace stepped out to show his outfit to his sister, to which she nodded assuredly 

“Yes! This is the outfit! You look great, change back into your other clothes.” she ordered him, pushing him back into the dressing room. After purchasing the outfit, he was letting Izzy drag him to a couple places in thanks, with the promise to buy her an ice cream after. Walking along, he heard Izzy let out a 

“Hey! “and jerked his mind back to what was happening. Coming up the sidewalk was Magnus and Simon, holding bags and spotting Izzy and Jace, waved. 

“Hey doll faces! What are you guys doing? Oh, please tell me you are buying a new outfit for ‘the big date’?” Magnus said with a little smile on his face, noting the bag that Jace was holding. 

“Aww, that’s so cute! Show us!” Simon said, wanting to see the new outfit. Izzy pulled the shirt and jeans out to show the guys, who immediately agreed on the combo. 

“You really think it's okay? Like, Clary will like it?” Jace asked, uncertain on the choice. Magnus softened and decided to be honest instead of teasing for once, 

“Jace, trust me when I say, she will love whatever you wear. She’s into you, not your wardrobe okay? Just relax, she wouldn’t have asked you out if she wasn’t interested in you.” he said, trying to bolster the guys confidence a little bit. Nodding, he put the clothes back into the bag, and noticed Magnus had a bag from one of the phone stores. 

“Hey did you get a new phone?” he asked. Simon started to laugh under his breath a little bit, biting his lip to keep quiet. Magnus glared at him before answering, 

“No, unfortunately I got coffee all over my old case, thanks Simon, so I had to get a replacement.” he said dryly. 

“Simon, did you spill coffee on Magnus’ phone?” Izzy asked, curious as the laughter he was holding back. Not being able to hold it in, he started laughing, making Magnus sigh in exasperation. 

“No, Izzy, he didn’t spill anything on my phone, he made me laugh when I had just taken a drink of my coffee and bam, new case.” he explained, swinging the bag into his friend who was still laughing. This made Izzy and Jace laugh as well, leading to Magnus just shaking his head at all three of them, 

"Where is your other brother while you two buy clothes for the infamous first date?" Magnus asked nonchalantly, playing it cool but curious about the raven haired man. 

"He had a job to wrap up, businesses hire him and his team to come in and eval the security setup and see where it could be improved. Alec loves it, and his team is awesome. Why do you ask?" Izzy explained, eyeing Magnus as she asked her question. Shrugging, Magnus played it off,

"Oh just wondering is all, darling Isabelle, just wondering." he replied, the picture of innocence. He wondered if Alec and that guy he was dating were still dating, and then remembered how Alec was at the party. Izzy was watching him closely now, the wheels in her devious mind spinning away. She knew her brother was interested in Magnus, but was acting weird about it. Instead of just asking the man out, her brother was being kind of snippy and almost mean, which wasn't Alec at all. She would figure out a way to get the two together somewhere sometime and she was certain once they talked it out everything would be fine. 

Getting ready the night of his date with Clary, Jace was freaking out, stressing his siblings to the max. 

“You need to calm the fuck down, dude! It will be fine, it’s just drinks, at a bar you know and are comfortable in. Just breathe!” Alec sternly told him from his seat on the couch, tired of watching Jace pace back and forth. Taking deep breathes, Jace kept walking back and forth, trying to remember why he had agreed to this date. Clary comes to his mind and he remembers the why. 

“I don’t usually do dates, at least dates where it’s not an obvious hook up. What if she doesn’t like my shirt? It’s too dark a color isn’t it? Ugh, damn those guys for convincing me to go with the dark red!” he cried in despair, plopping down on the couch next to his brother, 

“What if she realizes she doesn’t, if she just isn’t into, me?” he said forlornly to which Alec sighed, 

“For the last time, you look great and the shirt was not only a great choice, but It's probably the best shirt I’ve seen you wear in years. She asked you out, she wants to get to know you, and if for some crazy reason she doesn’t like how awesome you are then she isn’t worth it. Okay? Stop messing with your shirt, it’s fine! Didn’t you say Magnus said Clary would love it? He always looks amazing so you should trust his judgement.” Alec said, exasperatedly and not really thinking. Jace is too caught up in his thoughts for the comment to sink in for a few seconds, and it does he slow turns to his brother whose face is slowly getting redder. As he turns, his mouth starts to drop open in sudden realization. Eyes big, mouth wide, his face reflects all the shitty comments, the looks, the resistance to their new friends. It all adds up, how could Jace have missed it, it was so glaringly obvious. Watching Alecs face go just tomato red, while refusing to look at him, Jace took in a breath. 

“YOU LIKE MAGNUS!” he cried, pointing at his brother in pure shock. Shaking his head, Alec immediately refuses, while Jace just nods 

“You do! You totally have the hots for him! No wonder you have been so pissed off! He did to you what Clary does to me!” he gasped seeing Alec squeeze his eyes shut to avoid looking at Jace. 

"Leave it alone Jace!" Alec growled, not liking the utter glee in his brothers eyes at his discovery. Jace just shoved him, scoffing

"Seriously, man, just ask him out! I think he digs you, and we know he's not dating Clary or Simon right? Trust me, next time you see him ask him out, or at least ask for his number. I've never seen you act so out of it over a guy." he said, grinning at the predicament Alec was in. 

“It doesn’t matter that I think he’s very attractive, possibly the most attractive guy I’ve ever seen. He has a girlfriend, some blonde he was with when we were leaving the club the other night. After what Dad did to Mom, I could never be that to someone else’s relationship. So, it really doesn’t matter, just forget it okay? Go, you need to leave here soon if you don’t want to be late.” despondent, Alec wishes his brother good luck and heads downstairs to his room. Izzy comes downstairs, seeing Alec rush away and Jace sitting on the couch shaking his head, she asks what's going on. 

“Nothing, it’s fine, hey is my hair okay?” he asks, not wanting to share his brothers secret, at least not with Izzy. She would just go into over protective sister mode and either confront Magnus or set up Alec with someone else. Both situations were bound to get messy, since she loved Magnus and Alec absolutely hated being set up. Clary got to La Luna early and slid into a barstool, happy to find Maia bartending tonight. 

“Hey Clary! Just you tonight right? You know what Enzo said about you three in here together, especially after last time! You look amazing by the way!” Maia said, speaking the truth, taking in Clarys grass-green short flowy dress, with her hair piled up she looked like a woodland sprite. 

“Hey Maia, yeah it’s just me, and it wasn’t as bad as Lorenzo made it out to be! Just a little bar dancing, and one strip tease! I’m meeting Jace here for a drink, and thank you I love this dress. It’s so nice in the summer, keeps me cool!” she said, laughing with the bartender before giving her drink order. 

“Jace usually gets a beer, want me to get one started?” Maia asked, mixing up Clarys martini. Looking at her phone, she saw she was only a few minutes early, and gave Maia her card to start a tab. Sending Magnus and Simon a quick text, letting them know she was at the bar, she turned her screen off and set her phone down. Coming in in a rush, Jace was all apologizes for being late. Clary waved him off, 

“It’s fine, I was here a little early anyways. Great shirt by the way.” she said with a wink as he took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of his seat. Grinning, he shook his head, sitting down and nodding at Maia for the beer. 

“I take it Magnus and Simon told you about our shopping spree?” he chuckled, flushing a little at the thought of the guys telling her how worried he was about looking nice. Laughing, she shook her head, 

“They said they ran into you and Izzy while you were shopping, and you had gotten a new shirt and I would love it. They weren’t wrong.” she murmured the last part, giving him a once over her glass. 

“Did you just check me out?” he asked, both humored and not a little bit baffled at the blatant up and down her of her eyes. Sipping her drink, she winked at him and replied flippantly 

“Sure did! Why, not your style?” she asked, wondering if he had ever been with someone just as forward as he was. 

“Trust me, you are so my style it’s uncanny!” he assured her, letting his eyes wander down her as well. 

“Checking me out?” she whispered, watching his eyes move over her. Stuttering, he was able to drag his eyes from her legs back up to her face, seeing the grin and glint of humor in her eyes as she watched him. 

“Yup!” he was able to let out before taking a gulp of his beer. Laughing, she finished her drink and motioned for another, before turning to her date and asking about his gym. They talked about everything, trading stories about their families, work, laughing and losing track of the time. 

“Hey, you want to shoot some pool?” she asked, gesturing to the tables in the back. Looking at her dress, he raised his eyebrows at her in question, 

“Can you shoot pool in that heart stopper?” he gestured to her dress. Sliding out of her seat towards him, she gave him a half smile, 

“I’m good with it if you are, come on tough guy.” she said softly, watching his eyes go wide and his mouth at her proximity to him. Standing close enough to feel her breathe when she spoke he couldn’t stop himself from looking at her mouth. Tilting his head at his glance to her lips, smile still on her face, she asked what he was thinking. Eyes glowing now with what he guessed was the female knowledge of what he was wanting to do, he felt everything around him stop. It was like when he first saw her, when she first smiled at him, shook his hand. He was speaking before he could stop himself, 

“I’m thinking, if I kissed you now my heart would stop.” he whispered to her, 

“But if I don’t kiss you, I’m going to go completely out of my mind.” he finished, eyes locked onto hers, watching her eyes go a little wide at the statement. 

“Well, that’s quite the conundrum, isn’t it? Do we save your heart or your mind?” she breathed, searching his face, reaching up to gently cup his cheek. Leaning into her hand, eyes closed, feeling the resulting zing from her skin on his skin race down his spine. Putting her other hand to his chest, she moved forward and pressed her lips to his, hearing his gasp and feeling his hands move to her waist. 

_Oh.my.god_ was her only thought as she rubbed her lips against his, her hand on his chest gripping his shirt as she instinctually pulled him closer to her. Deepening the kiss, she felt his hands move around to the small of her back, pulling her closer, almost into his lap. Pulling back first, she smiled when he chased her, eyes still closed. Rubbing her thumb over his cheek, she waited for him to open his eyes, loosening her grip on his shirt and smoothing out the creases she had caused. Lowering his forehead to hers, he opened his eyes and smiled softly at her. 

“You okay?” she asked, looking at his beautiful mismatched eyes. With a soft chuckle, he told her 

“I’m so beyond okay right now, Clary.” Rubbing her nose against his, she replied 

“I’m glad I didn’t stop your heart, handsome.” Inhaling her sweet smell, lemons and flowers, he shook his head slightly, 

”Oh you did and in the very best way possible.” he declared, pulling back to look at her fully. She smiled at him, putting her hands on his shoulders, and asked 

“Do you still want to shoot pool?” Nodding, he took his hands from her back to take her hands from his shoulders and brought them to his mouth, kissing her hands softly. Setting up the pool table, Jace could still feel Clarys kiss, and was trying to play off how distracted he was by her pulling the cues off the wall. Offering to spot her 2 balls, he smiled as he went first, scattering balls over the felt. 

“You know, Magnus told me this saying about pool, that if you don’t know who’s getting hustled, you’re the one getting hustled.” Clary said, lining up a shot, looking up at him and knocking the ball over his ball and squarely into her ball on the other side, while maintaining her eye contact on him. Jaces jaw fell open, and he knew he was sunk. Done. Over. This was it. This girl was his, he couldn’t deny it anymore, he was ruined for all other women. Straightening, she walked around the table to go past him, smirking the whole time. Smiling, he nodded, 

“Okay, let’s play, and I’m taking back the balls I spotted you!” he said, gesturing to the table. Brushing her front against his back as she went past him, she stopped to say softly, 

“Are you sure you want your balls back so soon?” into his ear, lightly grabbing his ass as she went by. Yelping at the grope, he gaped at her cheekiness totally not prepared for it, making her smirk and wiggle her eyebrows. 

“We never established what we were playing for, did we?” she asked, leaning against the table next to him. His brain reeling from the previous events, he didn’t answer her right away, not being able to compute what she was saying. Where was the smooth Jace? The guy who had a slick and usually lascivious comeback for comments like that, where did he go? He was nervous and just stuttered 

“Uh, we can just play for bragging rights.” Nodding, she agreed, 

“Sounds good, sure you don’t want to play for clothes? I think your jacket would look fabulous on me.” she said with another smirk. He smiled and moved to stand in front her, caging her against the table with his hands on either side of her, and leaned close 

“No one wears my leather jacket but me, no matter how crazy they make me, or how good they are at anything, even pool.” he declared, inches away from her face. 

“Hmm, sounds like a challenge to me,” she said, and leaned forward to speak directly into ear, 

” maybe I should tell you all the things I’m good at?” she whispered, ending the question with a quick nip at his earlobe, drawing a gasping moan from him. Pulling back, she just grinned at him as he lowered his head with eyes closed, seemingly trying to get himself under control. 

“You’re a menace!” he growled, making Clary throw her head back with a laugh. After a few more games of pool, along with a couple more drinks, they decided to end their pool competition as a tie. Nodding for Maia to run her card, Jace protests were met with a raised eyebrow and a stern 

“No, I asked you out, I pay. You can pay next time, okay?” Jace agreed, putting his jacket on as they made their way outside. 

“Let me walk you home? Not because you can’t take care of yourself, but because I’m not ready for this to be over.” he asked, noting the look on her face when he asked to walk home with her. 

“Alright, but only because I'm enjoying myself too, I’m this way” she agreed, gesturing in the direction of her apartment. They started walking, talking about their favorite parts of living in the PNW, the good and the bad, and the places they wanted to go visit someday. Both admitted to loving the rainy weather, but also both enjoyed the beach. 

“So, do you have anything going on this week? Maybe we could go for dinner?” Jace asked, trying to keep his voice casual, hoping she didn’t hear the hope that permeated thru his request. Stopping in front of her apartment stairs, she pulled her phone out of her bag and looked at her calendar, prompting him to do the same thing. 

“Well, I am free Wednesday night?” she suggested, he shook his head, 

"Can’t do Wednesday, I do personal training for some clients and I have an evening class that night. What about Tuesday?” he asked, she nodded, 

“Yeah, I’m free Tuesday if we can do it after six, then that works for me.” she said as she put the event into her phone while he did the same thing. 

“Cool, so I will text you with the details?” he asked, putting his phone away to give her his undivided attention. Slipping her phone into her bag, she stepped towards him, curling her fingers around his jacket lapels while his hands went to her waist and he bent to press his lips to hers, reveling in the soft sweetness that was Clarys kiss. She broke the kiss to say goodnight, heading up her stairs, turning back for one final wave, while he watched her go up. Walking away, he looked up to see a light switch on, and smiled as he headed back to where he had parked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Texting chapter next :)


	13. a text here, a text there, everywhere a text text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old mctexter had a text...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the delay in updating, life is crazy blah blah blah!  
> Hope you like it it's another text chapter

I: sooooo 

I: Jace! 

I: wake up and tell me how your date went! 

J: I’m awake 

J: I barely slept 

J: feeling the zombie 

I: if you don’t tell me 

I: I swear you will eat my boot 

J: violence isn’t attractive Izz 

I: fuck that 

I: I'm gorgeous and kick ass 

I: it’s the perfect combo 

A: you guys realize you’re using the group chat, right? 

A: but since we are talking about it 

A: how did it go? 

J: it went amazing 

J: we are going out again on Tuesday 

I: YAAAAAAAAY 

I: I'm so excited for you bro 

I: but I need deets 

J: we had a few drinks 

J: played some pool 

J: talked the whole time 

I: please 

I: tell me you did something other than talk 

I: with your mouth at least 

J: Izzy! 

J: you perv 

J: I'm your brother 

A: as am I 

I: listen prudes 

I: I was talking about kissing 

J: well then yes, there was kissing 

I: YAYYYYYY 

A: good for you dude 

A: maybe now you will be able to function 

I: what are you guys doing Tuesday?   
I: you should have her come over 

I: make her dinner here 

J: uh, I don’t know 

J: I want to make a good impression 

A: you could always make her spaghetti 

A: that always turns out pretty good 

J: Can you both make yourselves scarce? 

J: I’m looking at you Izz 

I: 😮 

I: I feel targeted 

I: and I won’t even be home Tuesday night 

I: plans to hang with Magnus at Clave 

A: doesn’t he have a girlfriend Izz? 

A: thought you didn’t poach 

I: eat a dick 

I: I don’t poach 

I: fucker 

A: then explain the date with a guy who has a girlfriend? 

I: one it’s not a date 

I: we are just hanging at his club 

I: second I don’t know for sure if he has a gf 

I: third he obviously has eyes for my older brother!

A: yeah right

A: explain the blonde sucking his face off the other night? 

I: hmm sounds like your JEALOUS! 

I: knew it! 

A: to quote you ‘eat a dick’ 

J: uh, can we focus please 

J: on me 

J: so invite her for dinner? 

A: yeah 

A: just keep her away from Izz 

A: and her fucking potty mouth 

I: you can both eat shit 

I: and yes Jace 

I: invite her over 

I: make her dinner 

I: and I have condoms in my nightstand 

I: in case she likes your noodles 😉 

A: hahahaha 

A: and also yuck 

J: I hate you both 

J: Good morning 😊 

C: Hi! 

C: how did you sleep? 

J: honestly? 

J: not great 

C: coincidence 

C: me neither 

J: probably not same reason 

C: hmmm 

J: were you thinking non stop 

J: about a red head with eyes like candy green apples?   
J: with the softest mouth on earth 

J: and legs up to her ears 

C: sure was :P 

J: !! 

C: lol kidding 

C: I kept dreaming about blue/brown eyes 

C: and a certain leather jacket 

J: just want me for my clothes? 

J: I see how it is 

C: we could always figure out a way to break our pool tie 

C: winner gets the jacket 😉 

J: I told you 

J: never going to get my jacket 

C: keep saying never 

C: just makes me want it more 

J: well, if you want to 

J: you could come over for dinner Tuesday 

J: we have plenty of games to play 

C: 😮 

C: lol 

J: wow, that sounded much dirtier than I meant it 

C: suuuure 

J: lol 

C: so dinner at your place? 

J: yeah, is spaghetti okay? 

J: any allergies or aversions?   
C: nope, will eat anything 

C: wow, talk about dirty 

J: lol 

C: what I meant was 

C: yes, I love spaghetti 

J: so, come over around 630ish? 

C: sounds good 

C: want me to bring anything? 

J: just you...😍 

C: you got it handsome 😉💋 

I: Hey! 

I: just checking to see if we were still on for tonight? 

M: Abso-freaking-lutley 

M: Just give the door guy your name 

M: I should be in my booth 

M: like last time 

M: but may be behind the bar if we are slammed 

I: sounds awesome 

I: and no worries if you have to help out 

I: I can lend a hand if you need?   
I: I bartended thru college 

M: maybe 

M: if you are sure you wouldn’t mind?   
I: sure thing! 

I: sometimes miss being behind the bar 

M: you are amazing! 😘 

I: this is true! Lol 

I: hey quick question 

M: shoot darling 

I: is Simon seeing anyone? 

I: asking for a friend 😏 

M: lol 

M: no, dear Simon is single 

M: he seems to have sworn off relationships 

M: after a string of setups and dates that didn’t go so well 

I: hmmm 

I: good to know 

I: thanks sweetie 😙 

M: see you tonight gorgeous 

I: see you! 

C: Mags! 

M: what?! 

C: I'm having dinner at Jaces tonight! 

M: yes... 

M: I know that 

M: you told me when he texted you over the weekend 

C: yeah, but I'm going to his house 

M: okay... 

M: I'm confused 

M: do you not want to go?   
C: it’s kind of the opposite 

M: ? 

M: you really want to go?   
M: I’m not following 

C: okay 

C: since you are being dense 

M: harsh 

C: I’m trying to figure out what underwear to wear 

M: why is that an iss- 

M: oh, sorry 

M: I'm dumb 

C: yeah! 

M: sooo 

M: you are wanting to do what exactly? 

C: I want to bite his ass 

C: I want to cover his abs with honey and lick it off 

M: Whoa!   
M: way too much imagery for me 

M: okay, so what’s the problem?   
C: well, he’s not just a hook up 

C: and what if he thinks it’s too forward 

C: I mean, I'm not exactly shy or demure 

M: well yeah, you are my sister 😊 

M: but you have been like that since you met 

M: he must like it 

M: probably not used to it 

C: I guess I just don’t want to mess this up 

M: honey, as into you as he is 

M: wanting to have sex with him isn’t going to mess anything up 

M: trust me, I’m a guy 

M: he may be shocked 

M: but he will get over it quickly 

C: yeah 

C: I like this guy 

M: oh biscuit 

M: I know you do 

M: is it scary?   
C: I'm terrified 

M: maybe that’s a good thing 

C:? 

M: when did a being with a guy make you feel this way?   
C: not ever 

M: so, go for it 

M: could be great 

C: yeah, it could be 

M: and wear the black set you got from La Perla 

C: Jesus, do I want to kill him on the first round?   
M: bwahahahaha 

M: if you’re going to do it do it right 

M: or him I should say 

C: shut up 

C: thanks, big brother 

M: always, little sister 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 2nd date chapter is next along with a run in and some 'body protection' :)


	14. Clubbing and cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! more interactions and yeah some Camille smack down (kind of)

Walking into Clave, Izzy was looking forward to a night of drinking and dancing, work had been rough over the weekend and the piece she was working on took multiple starts and stops to get right. Plus, she hadn’t been able to stop wondering about Simon, why he seemed almost familiar to her. Hoping to get more info out of Magnus tonight, she quickly re thought that notion when she spotted the man sitting with Magnus. Elated to spend more time with the shy hottie, she made her way thru the crowd to the booth where Magnus and Simon were sitting with a few other people, chatting and drinking. Seeing Izzy walking up, Magnus stood to greet her, asking her if it’s okay that Simon joined them on their night out. 

“It’s more than okay, I’ve been wanting to get to know him and this is perfect!” she said into his ear over the music. Winking at her, he sat her between himself and Simon and continued the conversation him and Simon had been having about music. Making a mention of the festival, and Simons singing there, Izzy whipped her head to him and gasped 

“That’s it! You were the singer that day! You were amazing!” she gushed, turning her body towards him to focus completely, making his face pink up. 

“Thanks, that was actually my first big performance, and I was super nervous!” he explained, enjoying her undivided attention on him. 

“Wow, you looked so great on that stage, and your songs! Did you write the lyrics as well as the music?” she asked, remember how his singing affected her. Nodding, he took a sip to wet his mouth, she was literally looking at him like he was all she could see, complete focus and it was drying his mouth. They continued to talk about his music, and she told him about her blacksmithing and he was blown away. 

“I think that’s the coolest profession ever! What do you make?” he asked excitedly. Going into the weapons she made, some she designed, and the jewelry she had just gotten into making. Enthralled with her, and she with him, they talked for the better part of two hours, about their work, books, movies. Realizing Magnus had been gone for a while, Izzy looked around, feeling guilty that she had been basically ignoring him when she was supposed to be hanging out with him. Seeing her distress, he gestured towards the bar, 

“It’s okay, they must have needed help at the bar.” he assured her while they watched Magnus behind the bar, laughing and mixing drinks. 

Seeing a familiar brunette making her way to the bar, Simon stood to get a better look, sighing and setting his drink down. Izzy stood up with him, asking him what was wrong, concerned by the hard look on his normally soft face. Clenching his jaw, he pointed out the woman making her way to the bar, 

“That’s Camille, the nut job who won’t leave Mags alone. He’s told her a few times to leave him alone and she keeps coming back.” he explained, his voice tight and anger evident in his body language. 

“Let’s go help him, if she has a problem understanding, maybe I can explain it to her!” Izzy said, ready to kick ass, taking Simons hand and moving thru the crowd to the end of the bar where the pass thru was. Both of them moving behind the bar, they saw Camille was already at the bar, pouting at Magnus, who was the embodiment of irritated. Arms crossed, face hard, they could hear him telling her to leave. Not hesitating, Izzy walked up and slid her body in between the bar and Magnus, pressing her back to his front and smiled lethally at the woman across the bar. Taken aback at the stranger between her and Magnus, Camille's mouth dropped open for a second in surprise. Pulling Magnus’ arms around her middle, she leaned back against him, conveying intimacy, 

“I think you heard Mags, time to leave, and don’t worry he’s well taken care of!” Izzy said, hearing Magnus chuckle under his breath at her. Simon took that as his moment to come up to the two and wrap his arms around Magnus from behind, chiming in with a grin 

“Very well taken care of!” Facing the idea that she had been so easily replaced, Camille growled and grabbed a drink off the bar and went to toss it at the three people when a hand grabbed her wrist, holding it steady in an iron grip. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” a deep voice ordered from behind her, coming around to stand next to her at the bar. Mouths agape, all three behind the bar were in shock at the person coming to their rescue. 

“Hey! Who do you think you are!” Camille screeched, trying to wrench her arm out of the firm grip of the man now standing next to her. Alec released her wrist and moved the drink away to prevent any incidents and responded with authority, 

“I’m Mr. Banes personal bodyguard, and you need to leave. Now! Do not come back or contact Mr. Bane in any way. This is your last warning, next time charges for harassment and stalking will be filed. Understood?” Seething, she just nodded vigorously and made her way out of the club. Izzy heard Magnus breath softly, 

“Holy shit that was hot” only loud enough for her and Simon to hear. Alec turned back to the trio standing together like a Magnus sandwich, his sister and Simon were grinning while Magnus was just staring at him, almost shocked look on his face. 

“Your security sucks, just so you know.” he said, gesturing to the guys standing by the door, not doing much. Izzy just shook her head and leaned across the bar to pull her brother in for a cheek peck, 

“Thanks for the save big brother, if she would have thrown that drink at us-” she started, eyes firing up with heat. 

“You would have kicked her ass and I would have had to post bail for you, yeah my way was easier, trust me!” he finished her thought, accepting the glass of scotch Magnus had poured him and set in front of him on the bar. 

“Thank you, although why you said all that, or helped me in any way is a mystery. I do appreciate it, so yeah, thank you.” Magnus said, still confused but intrigued. 

_Nothing fucking sexier than a knight in shining armor,_ he thought to himself. Alec looked down into the deep brown of the scotch, 

“I wasn’t kidding, you need a total security overhaul, complete with either re-training or replacing the security team you have in place. And you're welcome.” Alec said, throwing back the scotch and sending his sister a wink and smile. 

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me you hired Alec to be your bodyguard! I’m always the last one to find stuff out!” Simon cried, smacking Magnus and gesturing to Alec, who was leaning against the bar. Unable to take his eyes off the confounding man in front of him, Magnus finally registered what Simon was saying. 

“That’s because I didn’t hire him! He just said that so Camille would leave without a fight. For which I am grateful, of course.” Magnus explained exasperated but smiling at Alec nonetheless. Izzy was pouring drinks for patrons, smiling, and turned to Magnus 

“You know what, you should hire Alec to help you redo your security! He’s the best! Military trained and his team is awesome! Totally worth it!” Izzy exclaimed, excited by the prospect of throwing the two men together and seeing what would happen. 

“I’m sure Alexander is far too busy-” Magnus began, when Alec cut him off. 

“Actually, I could come out next week if you’re free? Go over the place and write up an estimate for you.” he offered, checking his calendar on his phone. Realizing that this was just business, Magnus felt disappointed but resigned. He pulled his phone to check his next week's appointments. Agreeing on Wed morning, they traded numbers in case something came up, while Izzy and Simon helped the bartenders make and mix drinks. Thanking his friends for their assistance, Magnus left the bar tending in his staff's hands and ushered Simon and Izzy out from behind the bar, saying his goodnight to Izzy with promises of getting together again the coming up weekend. Alec waited thru the goodbyes to take Izzy home, giving Simon and Magnus a wave as they made their way thru the people to the front door. Simon sighed as the brother and sister left, turning to Magnus and putting his forehead on his friends' shoulder in resignation. 

“I like that girl way too much, Mags.” he moaned, already worrying about what could be. 

“I know Si, ugh, what is it with that family?” Magnus said, putting his arm around his friends' shoulder in support. 

Alec smiled at his brother struggling to cook, who he’d never seen act this way, and the girl who was changing him. Feeling more remorse at how he had acted towards Magnus, Alec decided to drop in on his and Izzys club night and apologize for being such a dick. 

_It’s not Magnus’ fault I find him ridiculously attractive,_ he thought to himself, 

_of course_ _nothing will come of it since every time I see him, I end up insulting him,_ he berated himself. Alec wasn’t the best at flirting, but he knew how to talk to people, however the gorgeous man in question made Alecs brain just short circuit. Saying his goodbyes to the cooking couple, Alec headed out to go make amends and hopefully not make a fool of himself lusting over a man he didn’t stand a chance with. Bypassing the front door was so simple he winced, again noting the lax of the security team employed at the club. Upon entering, he first looked to the VIP booth and when he couldn’t spot Izzy or Magnus, he looked to the bar and spotted them. Well, he spotted Magnus, tending bar with his sleeves rolled up and that smile on his face, the one that made you think the man was holding the best secrets, and Alec wanted to know them so badly. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he saw Magnus’ body language change, his facial features harden and he started forward before he even realized he was moving. Seeing the woman at the center of Magnus’ hard look, he heard Magnus telling her to leave and to stop coming in. 

_This was who Clary was talking about,_ Alec surmised.Realizing this was the woman Alec had thought was the actual girlfriend, hope bubbled up inside him without warning. Obviously, Magnus didn’t want the woman there, and his shit security wasn’t keeping an eye on things. Still moving towards the scene, Alec saw his sister and Simon come behind the bar to stand with Magnus, conveying something to the woman. His sister pressed to Magnus front and Simon against his back did not sit well with Alec, but knowing he had no reason to feel that way, he moved faster when he saw the woman grab the drink from in front her. Knowing what was about to happen, Alec acted on instinct. Stopping the woman, and telling her off felt good, but seeing the look of shock on Magnus’ face made him feel like dirt. Before he could say something nice, he blurted out about the security sucking. Groaning inward, he immediately regretted the harshness of his words. He wanted to apologize, to be friendly, or friendlier than he had been. Taking in the baffled look on the club owners face, he felt even worse for being so douchey. When Izzy offered his services, he tried to keep his voice casual but inside he was more than a little nervous about having to work with this beautiful man, worried he wouldn’t be able to stay focused. After setting the appointment and trading numbers, Alec felt a little thrill at having Magnus’ number. 

_Take it easy, lover boy, that’s a client! You can't just text him with personal shit, that’s super creepy!_ He reminded himself, putting the number under the group ‘Clients’ on his phone so he wouldn’t be so tempted. Leaving with Izzy, he sent a wave to the two guys standing by the bar, wondering if this was a mistake but willing to play it out to see. 

_Earlier that evening..._

_Making dinner shouldn’t be this stressful,_ Jace thought to himself while chopping garlic and onions. Expecting Clary anytime, Izzy had just left to meet Magnus at Clave and Alec was getting ready to leave to go work at his office for the evening, the house was spotless and table set. Sensing his brothers stress levels rising, Alec set his paperwork on the table, coming up to stand next to Jace at the counter. 

“Do you need any help? I can finish that if you want to start browning the meat?” he offered, seeing the ingredients lined up ready to cook. Feeling bad for how he had been towards Clary, Alec was trying to be more accepting of his brother's girl, hence the agreeing to be out of the house and offer of assistance. Jace accepted the offer with gratitude, hating chopping vegetables, and switched to browning the meat while his brother flew thru mincing the aromatics. Hearing the doorbell, Jace tried to wipe his hands quickly but Alec just stopped him, 

“Keep cooking, I’ll get the door.” he said, and went to go let Clary in. Seeing Alec, she smiled, a little confused, 

“Hey Alec! Are you eating with us tonight?” she asked, wondering if she got signals mixed up somewhere. Smiling at her, he stepped back to let her in, 

“No, I was just leaving, have to head into the office to finish up paperwork.” he told her, taking her coat and hanging it in the hall closet. 

“So, Jace asked you and Izzy to make yourselves scarce so we can be alone?” she deduced, quirking a half smile up at him. 

“Well, he did say something about wanting to have you all to himself so,” he replied with a smile, before stopping her in the living room. 

“Listen, I know I haven’t been the nicest lately, and I wanted to, uh, apologize. My asshatery didn’t have anything to do with you, and I wanted you to know that Jace is super hooked on you and I’m just glad he’s happy.” the words tumbling out of his mouth seemed to make him uncomfortable but relieved to get it out. Clary put her hand on his arm to stop him, 

“Hey, it’s okay! I get it, I have worried about Magnus and Simon enough to understand where you were coming from. I mean we just went thru some shit with the crazy that Magnus was hooking up with! And now she won't stop pestering him, like the other night at the club just dropping by unannounced when he has told her to not come in! But thank you for saying that, and uh, I’m pretty hooked on him too.” she said smiling. 

“Good, I'm glad, and I’m glad we’re cool. Jace is in the kitchen cooking if you want to go right in?” he offered, leading her into their kitchen where Jace was still cooking. Saying his goodbyes, Alec left with a specific goal in mind; to make things right with Magnus. Coming up to stand next to him at the stove, Clary put her arm around his waist and brought her face to his for a sweet hello kiss, laughing when he kept his eyes closed after she pulled away. 

“Sorry, mind went blank for a second! I’m back, okay what am I doing?” Jace said, giving his head a slight shake to refocus. 

“Um, I think you are adding those onions and garlic to the hamburger.” she explained, willing to help since she caused the brain overload. 

“How can I help? I’m a pretty good assistant, Magnus cooks all the time for us, so I am used to being a kitchen helper.” Clary said, setting her bag on the counter and washing her hands. 

“Um, if you want to open that bottle to breathe there?” Jace gestured to the bottle on the counter, then had Clary stir the sauce while he cooked the noodles. It was so domestic, Jace kept sneaking glances at Clary, catching her eye and making her smile at him or hip bump.

Groaning, Clary sat back in her chair next to Jace at his kitchen table, too full to do more than moan. Laughing, Jace finished his glass of wine, 

“You okay?” he asked. Nodding, 

“Yeah, food coma, ate too much, super freaking good, ughh” she grunted, leaning her head back while Jace continued to laugh. 

“Well, you did have two plates, I mean you told me you were hungry, but wow! I’m glad you liked it though.” he said, clearing their plates and putting away the leftovers for Izzy and Alec. Seeing Clary hadn’t moved, he smiled down at her, brushing the hair off her forehead before kissing her smooth brow. 

“Come on food coma, let’s hit the couch and watch a movie, sound good?” he said, taking her hand and pulling her up. Groaning, she nodded as he guided her to the living room and onto the couch. Sitting down first, he smiled when she curled up against him like a cat. Deciding on something rom-comy, they snuggled down into the couch to watch. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them and within minutes wrapped in the blanket and warmth of Clary, Jace was asleep. Wincing against sunlight in his eyes, he went to move and realized two things; the first was he was still on the couch and second Clary was laying full body on top of him, one arm tucked under him and the other curled by her face. Not wanting to break the spell, he tried not to move, just looking at her sleeping, a little pout on her face. He jolted a little when she spoke, 

“Stop staring you creeper” she mumbled, making him chuckle. 

“Hey, you are asleep on me, I can look all I want” he grumbled, rubbing her back with his free hand, making her stretch a little and rub her nose into his chest loving the smell of him. She looked up at him, blinking her eyes clear, and smiled softly, 

“Hey” she whispered. 

“Good morning” he whispered back, 

“Your hair is a little crazy, just so you know.” Clary just pinched his side, making him yelp. 

“Yeah, well your morning wood is digging into my hip!” she shot back, moving her hip a little to make him more aware of what was happening in his pants. Face going beet red, he immediately tried to move, stammering apologizes. She just smiled up at him and moved her leg to hold him in place, watching his shocked expression at her move, 

“I didn’t say move it, I was just letting you know” she said, moving her body up his slowly. Watching his eyes dilate, hearing his breath intake swiftly, she leaned forward to nibble softly at his soft lips making him whimper. He was still asleep, he was positive this was a dream, there was no way this was reality. Feeling Clarys entire body on his, her mouth against his, he could have died a happy man at that moment. Losing his hands in her hair, he finally was able to react and caught her mouth with his and reveled in her small gasp. When he felt her tongue slide between his lips, he groaned so loudly it even surprised him, and made Clary smile against his mouth. Situating her so she was straddling him, he sat up them both up so she was sitting in his lap and he could wrap one arm around her and keep one tangled in her sweet-smelling hair. Diving her hands into hair, she used her nails thru his blonde locks, making his hips twitch up of their own volition, making her groan. Worried they were moving so fast, he pulled back to say 

“Is, uh, this okay? We don’t have to-” and was promptly cut off by Clary pulling him back and kissing him like he was everything she ever wanted to taste. 

“Bedroom?” she asked, rocking into his lap and watching his eyes shutter closed. 

“Uh, um, yeah, upstairs? Did you want to go, um, up to my room?” he stuttered, his brain offline, but still wanting to make sure this was what she wanted. Realizing what he was doing, even in the heat of the moment, making sure she was okay with going further, she felt that flutter in her chest. 

“Come on handsome, let’s go have some privacy.” she said, standing up and pulling him with her. Kissing along the way, they barely noticed Izzy going past them to the bathroom, not hearing her giggle and tell them to get in a room already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Pancakes and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and awkward boners, maybe a determined Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! sorry for delays, life is what it is! But all the comments and kudos guys! I'm loving that you like this story, it was my first writing attempt so it's my baby. I know how every author says that kudos and comments are life but they really are! I get tingles when I read them! They make me so happy and I love them so much! But, if you don't comment or kudos, it's okay too because the hits are also tingle worthy :)

When Izzy and Alec had come home from Clave late into the night, they weren’t expecting to find Clary asleep on top of an also sound asleep Jace. Alec covered them with the throw they kept on the back of the couch, worried they would get cold in the open living room. Passing them making out and making their way to Jace's’ room a few hours ago, Izzy had gone back to bed to sleep more. Knowing her siblings had the day off along with her, she began to plan. Thinking of how cute they were, Izzy knew they were still upstairs in  Jaces room, so she was pestering Alec to make breakfast for them all. 

“If I’m not having sex why should I have to make breakfast?” he challenged her, trying to wake up waiting for his coffee to finish. 

“ Pfft , you could have sex if you wanted to, we both know that. Pancakes, please big brother? “she begged, using her big eyes on him. Looking away from the power of her eyes, he scoffed at her earlier statement 

“Really, who should I be having sex with?” he said, already knowing who he  _ wanted  _ to be having sex with. Pulling up short, the thought startling him more than a bit, he had never had the desire to have sex with anyone, not really, barring random fantasies. He had the basic desire to do the deed, but never had someone who he wanted to experience that with. Curiously, he knew for a fact he would have sex with Magnus, it was a certainty that made sense to him but at the same time confounded him. He barely knew the man, but when he thought about being with him, over him, under him, around him,

_ Yep,  _ he thought with a little shiver,  _ need to stop that train to imaginary pound-town.  _ Thinking like that led to awkward boners and he was in his kitchen with his little sister making breakfast. Not the ideal time and place for such things. Replaying in his head the exchange from last night with the man in his thoughts, he cringed hard. He had to get control of his brain-to-mouth information pipeline if he was ever going to have a less than hostile conversation with Magnus. Who probably thought he hated him and/or looked down on him? Which wasn’t the case at all, but it’s hard to say sorry for being a total douche when you  freeze when in his presence. 

_ Of course, I would want to have sex with someone who I can’t even talk to. Makes sense. _ He thought to himself, rolling his eyes at his life. Looking at her brother, Izzy could read him like a book, 

“Yeah, let’s just say a certain very hot club owner has caught your very discerning eye, don’t deny it!” she declared, pointing at his face, positive in her rightness. 

“Doesn’t matter” he mumbled, drinking his coffee black for the quick kick of caffeine. 

“He calls you  _ Alexander _ and you don’t hate it, he flirts with you and watches you when you aren’t looking, just like you do him!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.  Shaking her head, she knew he would go this way, right into ‘I can’t have what I want’ mode. Deciding that some meddling needed to be done, she pulled her phone. First, she asked Alec what his plans were this morning, almost giddy when he said he was helping  Jace at Institute. 

_ Perfect situation to bring them together, get a little sweaty, maybe someone takes their shirt off,  _ she mused, wondering how Simon looked without a shirt on. 

_ Stay focused Isabelle, this about getting your brother out of his shell, and hopefully into some trouble.  _ She told herself, while thinking of the best way to get Magnus and Simon to go to the gym with her. 

Hearing movement on the stairs, Izzy moved to get two more cups for coffee down from the cabinet while  Jace and Clary came into the kitchen. Clary was in one of  Jaces t-shirts and  Jace was in sweatpants with no shirt on, both rumpled but satisfied looking. Izzy gave them the biggest shit-eating grin over her coffee mug, 

“Morning you two, sleep well?” she said lasciviously, making Clary laugh and Jace and Alec blush. Hip bumping Izzy out of the way, Clary poured coffee for her and Jace while he leaned his back against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Bringing him his cup, she kissed his cheek and leaned her back against him while he wrapped an arm around her to snug her in. 

“ Mmm , very well, thanks  Izz .” Clary murmured, making Izzy laugh and  Jace shake his head. 

“Soo, Clary, think you would be up to going to the gym with me today? I’m in the mood for some sparring, and these two don’t like to spar with me because ‘it’s not cool to hit your sister’. She sneered at her brothers, who both started to argue the point. 

“Actually, it’s because she kicks our asses like it’s her job! Seriously vicious, that one.” Jace corrected his sister, sipping his coffee and glaring at her. Clary scoffed at the men, 

“Absolutley! I usually only get full contact if Helen goes with me, and she’s so busy It's been forever. I just need to go home and get changed.” she said, rolling her eyes at the guys, giving Izzy a great idea. 

“Since  Jace and Alec have to go in to get some work done, I can take you to your house and then we can go to Institute. After Alec makes pancakes of course” she added, batting her eyelashes at her big brother. Rolling his eyes, he got out the griddle while Izzy cheered and Clary and  Jace just laughed. The pancakes were phenomenal, Alec blushed when Clary raved about his cooking, which made  Jace pout. 

“Awe, don’t worry handsome, your spaghetti was the best ever!” she assured him, with a kiss on his pouty mouth, making his siblings laugh at him. After straightening up the kitchen, Clary changed back into her clothes from the night before and kissed  Jace goodbye. Lingering over their kiss, Izzy just groaned and pulled Clary out the door 

“Come on! You guys are suck face all day if we don’t get going! We will see you boys there!” she declared, wanting to get Clary’s opinion on the plan she wanted to enact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come, some Sizzy and some sweaty sparring, maybe someone gets swept off their feet?  
> 🥰😍😜


	16. Spar for the course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little sparring and some gossiping   
> Disclaimer: I have never sparred before, so all knowledge is second hand and from actual fighting history of mine ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Double post day! It was all polished up so I decided to post, it's bigger than the last (that's what she said lol) since the last chapter was smallish. Hope you like it!

Waiting until they were on the way, Clary turned to Isabelle, 

“Okay, why did you rush us out? What are you up to?” she said, pointing a finger and narrowing her eyes. 

“You got me; I have a sort of plan but I need to ask you a kind of personal question first.” Izzy conceded, making Clary raise an eyebrow at her statement. Nodding her go ahead, Clary mentally braced for what the sister of the guy she had just spent the night with was going to ask. 

“HOW WAS IT!” Izzy screeched, laughing as they made their way to Clarys house. Roaring with laughter, Clary just shook her head, 

“It was outstanding! I know he’s your brother but dude! I can honestly say best sex I’ve ever had, bar none! You cannot tell him that! He’s cocky enough as it is.” Clary gushed, face pinking up remembering her morning with  Jace . Izzy was cackling and ‘ awwwing ’ 

“You guys are so cute! I’m glad you and Jace are together, it actually brings me to my next question; what’s the deal with Magnus?” she asked as they pulled up in front of Clarys apartment. 

“What do you mean, the deal?” Clary said, keeping her voice level, but bracing herself for what was said next. Having dealt with bullshit from ignorant and shitty people, it would hurt if Izzy went down that road, because Clary liked her. It was nice to have another girl to hang out with, being surrounded by guys all the time, but Magnus was her brother and no one would belittle him around her. 

“I know he was just with that Camille person, but uh, is he seeing anyone right now? Like what’s his type?” Izzy asked hesitantly, not wanting to just blurt out ‘does your brother like boys’. 

“Well, he doesn’t really have a type, honestly. It’s funny, he calls himself a free-wheeling bisexual all the time.” she responded with a laugh, then looking closely at Izzy, asking 

“Why? Are you into Magnus? I honestly think you guys are way too alike-” Clary started, worried about upsetting her friend but wanting to tell her the truth. Izzy just smiled, 

“No way, we are way too much alike, he’s just a friend for me. But for Alec,” she left off, walking up with Clary up to her apartment. Stopping and looking at Izzy with shock, she whispered,

“Oh my god! That’s why he was such a dick, he’s into Magnus isn’t he? Why didn’t he just ask him out? I mean, Alecs gorgeous and all but he seems to get so flustered around Magnus.” Clary admitted, letting them into her apartment but pulling up when she noticed Simon asleep on the couch. Izzy got a look at sleeping Simon and her heart melted just a little bit, she just wanted to cuddle him. 

“If Simon’s is out here, that means Magnus is probably in the boys’ room, they were waiting up for me. It’s what they do when I go out, even though I texted them and told them not to still they wait up.” Clary explained, gesturing to Simon on the couch. 

Seeing the look that Izzy was giving Simon, Clary quickly decided to go wake Magnus up, leaving Simon to the woman who was looking down at him fondly. Kneeling next to the couch where the curly haired boy was asleep on his back, one arm thrown over his head, an adorable pout on his perfect lips. Leaning her face close to his, she gently brushed his hair off his forehead, 

“Hey sleepy head, time to get up, show me those baby blues.” she whispered, smiling when he turned his face to hers still asleep and rubbed his nose against hers in his sleep, reaching for her with the hand that had been dangling off the side of the couch. Pulling her against him, she ended up draped across his chest, not expecting the movement. With his arms around her, he effectively had Izzy pinned against him, eyes still closed, trailing his mouth along her jaw making her eyes close at the sensation. Involuntarily letting her head fall to the side to allow better access, she moved her hands from where they had settled on his chest up to his hair, letting her fingers get lost in his curls. “Simon, what are you doing?” she moaned softly, not wanting him to stop. 

“Mm, best dream ever, cinnamon, mm” he mumbled against her skin. Simon couldn’t believe how real his dream felt, he could actually taste Isabelle's skin, smell the wonderful scent of  spice and  cinnamon that always lingered in the air around her, hear her throaty voice, feel her body against his. Wait, he could actually feel her practically on top of him. Finally opening his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he saw, Izzy against him, her neck in his face, he could feel her hands in his hair. 

“Isabelle?” he said, fully awake now and searching her face when she brought her eyes back to his. Seeing her flushed face, eyes dilated with lust, small smile on her face. 

“ Mmm , Simon, what were you dreaming of? Whatever it was I thoroughly enjoyed it, well, not thoroughly.” she said huskily, leaning her face down to nuzzle his face with hers. 

“Okay, I’m awake, this isn’t a dream, what is happening?” he asked, confused by her presence, did he make her appear by dreaming of her? Threading his fingers thru her silky hair almost without though, he watched her eyes close at the feeling and he started to worry he was still asleep, because Isabelle Lightwood laying on him was something that would only happen in a dream, right? She felt real and warm, and incredibly soft laying on him, he could feel her skin where his arm was around her pinning her to him. Looking down at him, she laughed softly at his face and handed him the glasses on the table next to the couch. 

“Here cutie, I hate to break this up but Clary and I are going to Institute to spar and want you and Magnus to go with us.” she said, getting off of him reluctantly so he could sit up. Stretching his arms above his head, making his shirt rise enough for Izzy to get a glimpse of skin sprinkled with dark hair leading into his pants, she couldn’t help but give an appreciative sigh. Oblivious, Simon stood and made his way to the kitchen, giving Izzy a view of his backside that she defiantly appreciated. 

Leaving the waking of Simon to Izzy, Clary made her way into the boys’ room, calling to Magnus softly. Seeing her brother already awake, lounging in the bed with his back against the headboard, scrolling thru his phone she smiled. Looking up from his phone, he smiled back at her, patting the bed next to him, she flopped on the bed next to him with a loud sigh. 

“So, how was your night Biscuit?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Giggling, she lay on her back with her arms crossed under head, 

“Mags, it was amazing! I mean, last night all we did was eat, talk, laugh and then fall asleep on his couch. All the good stuff happened this morning, and it was just, uh, wonderful. Amazing!” she went on and on, making Magnus smile. He was happy for her, she deserved someone who could make her feel this way. Regaling her with what happened at the club the night before, Clary was particularly interested in Alecs involvement with dealing with Camille. Oblivious to what his sister was thinking, Magnus agreed to go spar with their new friends. Throwing on sweats, tank and hoody while Clary grabbed gym stuff for Simon and they headed back into the living room. Flopping down next to Isabelle, Magnus cuddled into her side while they both scrolled thru their phones idly. Tossing the clothes to Simon as he stumbled past her to the bathroom, Clary rolled her eyes at Izz and Mags taking selfies on her couch. Throwing herself across their laps to get into the latest one, they all laughed when Simon dogpiled onto them for a group selfie. Getting everyone out the door was a challenge, water and towels were needed, and Mags had to check his hair again. 

“Seriously, your hair is going to get messed up anyways! Just get your sweet ass in the car!” Clary yelled, pushing her brother out the door, locking up behind her. Bickering about who had a better ass all the way to the gym, from the four of them to movie stars and athletes, they were still discussing it when they walked into Institute.

“Jordan, break the tie for us! Better ass;  ScarJo or Chris Evans?” Simon asked the guy at the desk, who was caught off guard and stuttered confusedly.

“Neither, It's  Hemsworth all the way.” Alec said, coming up behind Jordan with Jace from the office. Immediate rioting broke out among the now 6 of them as they moved to room with the sparring equipment, leaving Jordan in its wake. 

“The criteria are; shape, firmness, and bite-ability. Evans is superior in all categories!” Clary exclaimed as she helped Simon tape his hands. Scoffing, Isabelle countered with 

“ ScarJo has all those in spades, in heels no less!” she said with a grin. 

“I concur with Izzy, it’s  ScarJo for the win.”  Jace said, stretching on the floor with Alec. 

“Ugh you are just saying that because you have a new thing for redheads!” Alec said looking pointedly at Clary making  Jace flush. 

“Aww, thanks baby!” Clary said, coming over to kiss  Jace . The rest of the group blew raspberries and groaned at the new couple, throwing towels and tape rolls. 

“But you’re still wrong, even though you are cute about it.” Clary declared, taking the tape roll from Izzy to protect her hands. Pulling off her hoody, she threw it to Magnus who was putting his on the stack of mats in the corner. 

“Izzy and I are going to pair off first, since you guys won’t do full contact with girls.” Clary sneered at Alec and Jace, earning scowls from both men. 

“Si and I can pair up, he needs to work on his combo, since last time he got tossed around a bit much.” Magnus volunteered, stretching his shoulders up and out. Making sure they were out of earshot, Jace asked Alec 

“Hey, you okay? Like with your  ** crush ** over there all sweaty?” He was totally teasing, trying to get his brother off his game. Sneaking glances at the beautiful man laughing with Simon at the other end of the gym, Alec felt he had been doing well. Just being a regular guy around Magnus, even though the sight of the other man's  bare arms was slowly killing him. He had a thing for arms,

_ and shoulders, and perfectly shaped asses, _ Alec shook himself and forced himself to look away. 

“I’m fine asshole, just focus.” Alec replied tersely, advancing on Jace quickly. 

Laughing, Magnus shook his head at Simon 

“What? No, he’s not looking at me, if anything he is just tolerating me. He always acts like I'm, I don’t know, almost bothersome? It’s hard to explain.” Magnus said, squaring off with Simon, confused by  Alecs whole attitude towards him. 

“I’m telling you, glances and lip biting! I have seen it when you aren’t looking, he’s into you!” Simon said in a hushed voice, blocking Magnus’ first few throws. Glancing down the room to where Alec and  Jace were trading blows, Magnus missed Simon coming for a low blow to the midsection. He grunted an ‘ oof ’ and glared at his best friend who was smiling a little too cocky for Magnus’ taste. 

“ You sneaky motherfucker!” he growled with a grin. Simons grin vanished quickly as Magnus came at him. He was able to block the first few blows until Magnus snuck a leg sweep and took Simon to the floor with a heavy thud. 

“Ugh, okay, I deserve that!” Simon said breathless from the floor. 

“That makes us tied, now doesn’t it?” Magnus replied, helping Si off the floor. Without missing a beat Simon went on the offensive, making Magnus retreat and defend until he caught Simons hand while blocking the backhand he was throwing. Using the momentum and gravity, Magnus flipped Simon over this shoulder onto the floor with another heavy thud. This time, he went into attack while Simon was down but Si anticipated and rolled out of the way resulting in Magnus hitting the floor instead. Shaking his hand, he circled with Simon, choosing to advance first with a heel kick aimed at Simons chest. Spinning to the side, Simon was able to get two hits with a combo that Magnus had just shown him. Appreciating the improvement Simon was making, there was still no way he was going to beat Mag.

“That makes three to one” Simon said, grinning like a little shit. Magnus just grinned at him before swinging out with a hard side kick to Simons ribs, followed by a solid spin kick into Simons shoulder causing him to stumble hard to one side. 

“All tied up again” Magnus said in a sing song voice while Simon checked the range of motion on his shoulder. 

Enjoying not having to hold back for once, Izzy was having a blast. Clary was quick, strong and gave her good feedback.  She could also scope out Simon all  sweaty which was a good  bonus but a distraction  she quickly realized when Clary snuck a  solid  back kick and knocked the wind out of her.  Wheezing her breathe back in she grinned up at her new friend, happy there wasn’t  pulling  of any punches. Seeing that Clary was enjoying herself as well further solidified this as a great plan in  Izzys mind. Catching her friends' eye, she gave a slight head nod to her brothers sparring at the far end of and then wiggled her eyebrows in a silent communication. Glancing down at  Jace and Alec trading hits and blocks, she looked back at Izzy with a question in her eyes. 

“Just go with it” Izzy whispered before calling out the room, 

“Hey, let’s switch up?  Jace , why don’t you and Clary have a turn?” she grinned as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Taking advantage of the break, Simon plopped down on the floor while Magnus grabbed his phone and checked messages. Looking confusedly between his new love interest and Izzy, 

“Uh, no way, I’m not going to try to hit my new girlfriend!” he said adamantly. This innocent comment made Izzy and Clary’s eyebrows go up in unison, while Simon just laughed from his spot on the floor, rolling his eyes at the statement. Magnus looked up at the laugh and asked what he had missed so quickly. 

“Well, blondie over there made the presumption that Clary is ‘his girlfriend’ and so he ‘couldn’t hit her’.” Simon explained, making Magnus laugh outright. 

“Ha, he wouldn’t be able to hit her anyways, she’s faster than him.” he pointed out, typing on his phone. Deciding it was time to chime in, Alec stepped up beside Magnus. 

“Uh no, Jace is fast and has a longer reach.” he pointed out, not looking at Magnus while he spoke. Clary finally responded to both of the matters at hand, 

“First of all, I don’t remember agreeing to any kind of ‘girlfriend’ thing and second, Magnus is right, I’m too fast for you.” Cocking her head to the side as she studied  Jace , who looked properly chagrined, she got an idea.

“I’ll tell you what, we have a tie to settle right? If you can land a solid hit, not holding back, I’m go with the girlfriend thing. If you don’t, I get your leather jacket!” she said, smirking at him. Izzy and Alecs eyes went wide at the bet, knowing how much Jace loved that jacket but also how he really couldn’t resist a good bet, especially one where he thought it was a lock. 

Seeing he wasn’t going to be able to refuse without losing face,  Jace agreed reluctantly to the deal with the one caveat, 

“I’m not full contacting with you, seriously, it wouldn’t be right.” he argued, looking at Clary rolling her eyes. 

“Fine, but the deal is set, no welshing when you lose” she said, reaching up to kiss him sealing the deal. As the others backed off to give them room, Magnus called out to his sister, when she looked up at him flexing her fingers, he warned her 

“Don’t kill him.” With another smirk she responded 

“No promises” making them laugh. As the new couple circled each other,  Jace was clearly just humoring the beautiful redhead, right up until she advanced so fast, he skittered back almost tripping. Blocking her quick face/body combo, he missed her leg coming up into a swift and hard heel kick to his chest. Simon winced along with the blonde, 

“I know that pain, can still feel that pain.” he commiserated while  Jace got his breathe back and put his hands back up to engage. Izzy took the opportunity to snag Magnus and pull him to the other side of the room to talk to him, leaving Alec and Simon to watch the two sparring. Eyeing his sister suspiciously, Alec trusted the smile she threw at him about as far as he could throw her, and glowered at her when she looked at Magnus who was still on his phone and then looked back at her brother. When she wiggled her eyebrows, Alec almost growled and just gave her a curt subtle nod ‘no’. Laughing, she kept pulling Magnus with her until they were almost to the door. Finally looking up from the email he was reading from a vendor about a screwed-up delivery, he realized he was on the other side of the room and just gave the laughing Lightwood an eyebrow in question. Realizing he couldn’t hear what his sister was saying to Magnus, Alec tried to be discreet in watching the interaction but it was not lost on Simon, who caught the eldest brother watching the conversation with a scowl on his face. 

“Hey, you okay? I mean, did Magnus do something to you or say something to make you  mad? ” he asked, deciding he was done dancing around the whole thing. His face falling into what looked like embarrassment, Alec just shook his head 

“No, it’s not him, I just don’t trust my sister is all. She likes to meddle in stuff and it pisses me off.” he explained, gesturing to his sister talking and laughing with Magnus. 

“Yeah, that glare? That’s not for you, that’s for me, he doesn’t trust me.” Izzy said, as they both looked back at Alec, who was glaring their way while talking to Simon. Turning his back to the four other people in the room, he spoke directly to Isabelle, wanting to know once and for all. 

“Okay, what did I do to your brother? I can’t figure it out, he acts like he is irritated by my mere presence, and if Clary and  Jace end up being a thing we are going to have to be around each other at least sometimes.” he asked, worried about tension making trouble for his sister and the new guy in her life. Shaking her head, she reassured him, 

“No! Alec is, well, he is confused by you. He thinks you’re hot, well duh, but he also thinks your straight and his way of not feeling anything is to revert to asshole status. He also thought you had a girlfriend, first Clary then that Camille bitch. I think you guys should talk, maybe clear the air a little? “Izzy suggested gently. 

“Wait, so that’s what he’s like when he’s into someone?” Magnus asked incredulously.    


“Actually, I’ve never seen Alec act like this, it’s strange. I mean, he’s not super outgoing, but he knows how to flirt and has been on dates and stuff. It’s like his brain shuts off when he’s around you.” Izzy said with a smile. Pondering this new information, Magnus happened to glance back and catch Alecs eye. Deciding to test the waters, he smiled and winked at the man prompting a blush and eye avert. Gasping, he turned back to Izzy, 

“Oh! Did he just blush? That is so sweet! Does he do that often?” Magnus asked, curious about this side of Alec. 

“Again, just with you! He stopped blushing about stuff like this forever ago, it’s like he’s new at the whole gay thing again.” Izzy laughed at her brother being awkward. 

“He is gorgeous, obviously, but what happened with what's his face? Does he not have a boyfriend?” Magnus asked, curious about the conversations from the party. 

“Thomas? Yeah, no, apparently, he just wanted a hook up and Alec wasn't feeling it. Plus, he wasn’t cool with Alec dropping everything for us that night, which is a big minus to Alec. His family is super important to Alec, he always puts us first especially before himself.” Izzy explained, wanting Magnus to understand her brother better. Contemplating this new information, he swore Izzy to secrecy about their conversation, not wanting to embarrass Alec or make him feel more awkward.

Switching the subject to something safer, fashion, as they made their way back to the rest of the group, just in time to see Clary get caught by  Jace in a reverse choke hold. Mumbling “Oh no” under his breathe, Magnus started forward but Clary was quick, just like he said she was. In a blink she had elbowed  Jaces ’ midsection, loosening his hold on her, and using her leverage she flipped him over her shoulder with a yell. Placing her foot on his throat, she smiled down at him, 

“Looks like that jacket is as good as mine, thanks handsome.” she said breathlessly, secure in her victory. Grabbing her other foot, he swept her to the floor with an  oof , rolling on top of her to pin her to the floor with his hands on her shoulders. Simon went to say something, but Magnus stopped him, 

“He’ll figure it out” he said under his breathe. Confused at what he overheard, Alec was going to question it when Clary made her move, using her unguarded legs to wrap around  Jaces neck. Looking at his brother, unable to escape the hold, he leaned down to say, 

“You’re going to have to tap out, you realize , that right? You aren’t getting out of that hold.” When  Jace tried to force her legs off, Clary grabbed his wrist and pulled it into an  armbar , laughing when he struggled. Not wanting to pass out,  Jace relented to tapping out and whooshing in air when Clary released him to roll up into a standing position over him. Whooping at her win, she crowed and danced around the prone  Jace , making them all laugh. 

“I demand a rematch; I was distracted by your hotness!”  Jace exhaled, sitting up slowly, making everyone laugh harder. Seeing Alec laugh at his brother, Magnus thought back to what he and Izzy had just talked about and tried to see the man in a different light. 

_ He’s dazzling when he smiles like that,  _ he thought to himself, watching Alec grin while Clary did her victory lap around them. Catching Magnus studying him, he quirked an eyebrow in question to the stare. Shrugging, Magnus just said 

“You have a beautiful smile, you should use it more often.” As his cheeks went pink, which he could feel happen, delighting Magnus to no end, he mumbled something under his breath. Clary stopped crowing long enough to squat in front of the pouting  Jace , still sitting on the floor. 

“How about we make a deal? I get the jacket-” she said, smiling when  Jace winced, “and we go ahead with all the ‘girlfriend’ thing.” she finished, making him smile up at her. Pretending to think about it, he hemmed and hawed for a few seconds before responding, 

“I guess we could do that”, grabbing her for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More Malec and Sizzy coming up :)


	17. The texting continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smallish texting chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The pairings are getting ready to ramp up a little more, just trying to get the chapters perfect before posting!

Lightdale trio group

I: I still can’t believe you lost your jacket

I: I mean, she kicked your ass 

J: it’s true

J: I get the feeling my life will never be dull

J: Plans for tonight?

I: I got nothing

I: need to do some sketching 

A:  Aline and I are at  a job

A: Should be done around 7

I: Movie and pizza?

J: sounds amazing

A: unanimous vote for movie and pizza

A: no horror

I: how about Avengers marathon?

J: lol good choice

A: It's still  Hemsworth lol

I: didn’t know blondes were your type big brother

J: LOL

A: I don’t have a type 

A: I'm just pickier than you two

A: and better looking if I might add

J: false! 

I: I am the best looking of the three of us

J: false again!

J: everyone knows it's all about the blondes

A: mmm I don't think so there jackass 

I: good job big brother changing the subject

J: yeah not cool

I:I think you should ask him out

J: I agree

A: both of you kindly stay out of my love life?

A: or lack thereof

I: aww Alecs getting defensive 

J: someone got his brain melted

J: glad it wasn’t just me affected by that family

I: oh my god, he totally melted your brain Alec

A: I need new siblings

A: and no he didn’t

A: whoever you are talking about

A: I hate you both

Snap/Crackle/Pop group

C: Ugh

C: Let’s do a night in?

S: Are we talking binging a show or drinking?

S: Who am I kidding either sounds awesome

M: I’m in

M:  OH , let’s binge Lucifer!

M: get ready for season 5

C: and again , this is why we love you

C: great choice

C: Tom Ellis FTW!   
S: Second that!

M: He is yummy

M: Love the accent

C: sure, it’s the accent

C: not the fact that he’s tall dark and just ridiculously handsome?

C: Seems like your type here lately huh M?

S: damn

S: she just went there

S: the accent is amazing though

M: I feel targeted!

M: And  I have no idea what you are speaking of

M: Also fuck you

C: HA

C: you know exactly what I’m talking about

C: are you ready for your “security overhaul”

S: that sounds so dirty

S: it’s funny though

M: Again, why are we friends?   
M: It’s a job for him

M: and for me

M: ....

M: he does tend to blush beautifully

C: AHHHHHH I knew it!

S: He seems almost shy

S: I don’t know

S: or nervous

M: I know I know

M: That blush though

M: Makes me want to do bad things to him

M: Climb him like a tree

M: And i'm back!

M: sorry for the intermission

C: omg this is going to be so good

C: wonder if its a family thing?

C: like their brains go offline when we approach

M: we are amazing

S: nice for it to happen to someone else

S: for a change

S: you should just jump him

C: attack Magnus lol

M: i would never

M: shut up

M: like I said, it's just business

S: you never know

S: Are we binge watching tonight or what?

C: yes!

C: My place 

M: I will bring food

M: can’t trust Si to do it without killing us

M: Lol

S: Talk about targeted!

S: I will bring wine then

C: I will pull out all the blankets

C: Maybe build a fort?

M: YAY for forts

S: Love a good fort 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Love all the comments kudos and hits 😘


	18. So what had happened was..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out at the bar, some stories get revealed and is that some REYHILL???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I am finishing the outline tonight so chapters should be coming more frequently :) Thanks for hanging in this with me I love love love the comments and kudos 💙💙💙

The plan was to meet up at La Luna for drinks and dinner since it was Wednesday and they hall had the time off. Of course, because Izzy was excited and looking forward to getting together with her brothers and friends, it ended up being just her, Andrew, Simon and Aline. Helen was working the bar, so she was there but not really able to socialize. 

_ Didn’t stop Aline from sending flirty texts and smiles whenever she caught the blonde drink-makers eye,  _ Izzy thought to herself with a little smile. Volunteering to get refills of drinks, Aline practically bounced to the bar to interact with her girlfriend. 

“Ugh, they are ridiculously cute! Can’t they appreciate those of us that suck at finding love and be less  _ smoochyfacemcromance _ _!”  _ Andrew mumbled, glaring at his co-worker and one of his best friends. Simon and Izzy laughed at him, but couldn’t help but agree. 

“You know Clary and Jace are going to be just as bad right? Now that they are all official and shit, it’s going to be sickeningly sweet all the time. Jace is a big softie and he’s so besotted with Clary. I warn you all, cavity inducing sweetness, mark my words!” Izzy announced, happily buzzed on a couple drinks and comfy snuggled up next to Simon. Aline came back with their drinks just then with a confused look on her face.

“So, Simon, uh, Helen wanted me to tell you this message; Enzo is on his way so you should probably hide, end message. Who is Enzo?” Aline repeated the message as she distributed the drinks and sat back in her seat, stretching her legs across Andrews lap. Simons eyes went huge and he immediately slouched down in his seat while wildly searching the bar with his eyes. 

“Okay so long story short; Enzo is the owner of this place, and well, uh, there may have been an incident once with Magnus. And Clary. And okay me, but in my defense, we were all very  very drunk, I mean like shit-faced drunk.” Simon started to explain, his face going a lovely shade of pink at the memory of why him and his friends had been banned from the bar. The other three were leaning forward in anticipation and when Simon didn’t resume talking right away, Izzy grabbed his arm in frustration,

“TELL ME!” she shouted, going full Tom Hiddleston on him, making him laugh at the reference. 

“Sorry, it’s just kind of embarrassing to remember, especially with you, I mean, all of you, that don’t know. That might still think I'm not crazy, or anything.” Simon stuttered out, not looking Izzy in the eye, not wanting her to see that it was her opinion of him that mattered most in this instance. 

“Simon, I swear on the gay agenda if you don’t tell us what you guys did, I’m going to kill you right here right now!” Aline growled, leaning forward over the table at him. Izzy and Andrew laughed, but Simon was afraid of the gleam in Alines' eye and with her working with Alec in security he was pretty sure she could kill him quickly and quietly. 

“Okay, okay, so we were drunk right? And, well, you know Magnus, or I guess you don’t really know him. Well, you should know that he is a very, how do I put this nicely? He’s a wild drunk! Like, all of the trouble when we three drink together is instigated by him, well except for New Years 2017, that was Clary. But anyways, this one time, what had happened was, there were many shots of tequila. Like multiple bottles of tequila because some guy kept hitting on Clary and she said she would give him a date if he could out drink her. Which is impossible, the only person who can outdrink that red-head is Magnus and that’s because he taught her to drink.” he babbled in his usual digressing way. The trio was enraptured and annoyed at the time it was taking to get the juicy bits of this story.

“Anyways, so again I say hammered to the max and still drinking. Magnus drunk equals insane ideas and a predilection for trouble. Clary is not any better but I was a perfect angel, I swear! Someone, we have no idea who, cranked the music and bet Magnus he wouldn’t do a strip tease on the bar, Coyote Ugly style. Big mistake, that’s the kind of shit Mags was born to do, so without any hesitation or remorse he fucking vaulted onto the damn bar and began to take it off for the crowd that had gathered. Maia tried so hard to stop it, but I think she was having fun as well because she started to collect the damn money people were throwing at his twerking ass!” Simon stopped to drink a little bit, forgetting that he was in hiding. 

“I tried to talk him down but it was no use, he was beyond listening to me as I tried to get him down. Clary was no help, she was egging him on as usual, but I-” he was cut off abruptly by a new voice joining the story. Standing next to their table was none other than Lorenzo, the owner of said bar and apparently one to shed the light on what actually happened that night.

“You and that red-headed menace were on the damn bar as well! The mystery person who turned the music up?  Also you when you snuck behind the bar to mess with the system! You three scuffed my bar, messed up my sound system and must have spread the word because for the next two months I had people in here asking when the next ‘Coyote Ugly’ night was happening and did we have a sign-up sheet for those who wanted a chance to dance on the bar!” he growled, pointing at Simon who had shrunk back into his seat at the revelation that he was a willing participant that night. Izzy and Aline were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their face but Andrew was flushed and looking down into his drink. Lorenzo was tall with lovely olive skin and big brown eyes, his long dark hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. No one else at the table had noticed Andrews reaction, they were too busy laughing and ribbing Simon who tried to protest what he called ‘slanderous lies’ that Lorenzo was telling. 

“I only got up there to try to get them down!” Simon argued, while Lorenzo pulled his phone out and cued up the video Maia had sent him of that night. Simon, Magnus and Clary who were all clearly inebriated were dancing and removing clothing to Muses’ Supermassive Black Hole. The table lost it while Simon blushed so red Izzy was afraid his head would explode. 

“Please! Please send that to me! I need it! I can’t believe you are stripping on a bar! And look at Clary, is she actually doing a back bend on the bar top?” Izzy asked incredulously. Lorenzo just nodded, 

“ Yes she did! She also ended up kicking a light fixture! If you see here, Magnus does a body shot off some poor sap who draped himself over the bar and then yours truly over there does a hand stand on the bar.” Lorenzo explained the highlights of the debacle, shaking his head. Izzy, Aline and Andrew looked almost impressed but still laughed as the drunk trio had a blast and finally took their leave off the bar when the song finally ended. Minus most of their clothes though, but the crowded bar roared in approval as they  descended their stage. 

“Enzo! We paid for light fixture and to fix the scuffs on the bar! We even helped Maia cleanup for being so crazy for her that night. How long are you going to hold this grudge? And technically the rule was we couldn’t be here together, so you can’t be mad at me right now since Magnus and Clary are nowhere to be found!  So ha!” Simon declared, confident in his statement. Lorenzo just rolled his eyes at the brunette, 

“The rule stands; you three are not allowed in here together and that’s because you feed off each other and create a black hole of crazy! Now, introduce me to your friends please you heathen.” Lorenzo smiled charmingly at Isabelle as she held her hand out to him. 

“Hi I’m Izzy and I promise to never strip on your bar! And I will do my best to keep this wild man contained while we are here.” she promised, patting Simons chest with a smile that said otherwise. Simon felt her touch like a burn almost, it made his whole-body shiver. Forcing himself to ignore what he was feeling, for fear of being hurt, he rolled his eyes at her comment and finished his drink. Lorenzo raised his eyebrows at the two, he could see the attraction but he could also see Simon shutting it down. Made him wonder the story there, but before he could expound on the thought, he was looking down at the other man sitting with them. He was gorgeous, with big green eyes and strawberry blonde hair cut short enough for military work. Forgetting for the moment that he was on a dating furlough, his hand extended to guy before he could register it was moving,

“Lorenzo Rey” he said with a smile.

“Andrew Underhill” was the reply, said with a shy smile and a blush that made Lorenzo want to cuddle the obviously shy man and keep him safe forever. Aline looked back and forth between the men and finally just stuck her hand out,

“Aline Penhallow, Andrew and I work together with Alec, Izzy’s older brother. We love the bar and we always have a good time here.” she said, introducing herself and pulling Lorenzos attention from Andrew and onto her. Smiling, he shook her hand,

“I’m always glad to hear that our patrons enjoy our establishment! We work hard to make sure our customers are satisfied when they leave here.” Lorenzo commented, eyes straying back to Andrew who was trying his best to not look up. Shaking himself out of it, Lorenzo checked the time on his phone and realized he needed to be heading back out,

“I’m afraid I must run but it was lovely meeting you and enjoy the rest of your evening! Simon, remember what I said.” he said, lowering his eyebrows at Simon who just nodded. Andrew looked up long enough to meet those brown eyes and smile before looking away. Lorenzo just nodded and made his leave, reminding himself that he had just gotten out of a long-term relationship and he had no interest in jumping into anything anytime soon. Even if that something was built and had eyes like a Disney princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The interaction we have all been waiting for is coming up next!


	19. Enough is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to say fuck it and do what you dream, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey is that two chapters posted in one day? Why yes it is! Hope you enjoy, this was a favorite to finally write together!

Sitting at his desk, working thru invoices, Magnus hummed along with the music he had playing softly in his earbuds. Happy to tune out the world, his paperwork needed his full attention and he was prepared to give it. Finishing one stack, he took the chance to take off his thick rimmed glasses and rub his eyes clear. Interrupting his music was an alarm of an upcoming meeting; the one Magnus was so nervous over he was tempted to have Raphael run it. The hot/cold from Alec was making him anxious and almost jittery with something akin to anticipation. He couldn’t stop thinking about hazel eyes, silky black hair and the cutest lopsided grin. 

_ Legs for days, big hands, broad shoulders,  _ he mused to himself, lost in thought. He planned to just be his flirty self, just keep things light and easy. Clary really seemed to like Jace and if things got as serious as Magnus could see them being than the six of them were going to be in proximity with each other. Getting along with Alec was going to be a must so he told himself he could be civil for his sisters’ sake. Standing from his desk to stretch out his back and arms, pulling his suit jacket off the back of his chair as he left his office. Raphael was waiting for him by the bar, and seeing Magnus comes out of his office he pulled a bottle of water for his boss in anticipation. 

“Angel I am so sick of paperwork!” he grumbled, grabbing the water from the bar and glowering at his Manager who had a small smile on his face at the statement. 

“Are you ready for this walk thru? Did you mention that you have two other companies coming for estimates?” Raphael asked quietly, checking the stock behind the bar and checking things off his clipboard. Raising an eyebrow at the  connotation behind the statement, Magnus just replied 

“I didn’t see any reason to mention it to, I don’t honestly see this working out. In fact, I think I’m going to let you do the bulk of the meeting. This guy blows way too hot and cold for my liking.” he decided, noticing the look on  Raphaels face. 

“Whatever you say boss, but you should be in on this meeting. He set it up with you and if what Simon says has any bearing of truth then he’s going to want to see you.” Magnus scoffed at the information and internally vowed to get Simon back for running his mouth. 

“He doesn’t seem to like me much and I have better things to do than be looked down upon.” Magnus snapped out, turning towards the door to see Alec standing there watching him.  Again, with that  inscrutable look on his face, Magnus didn’t know what he had heard and at this point didn’t care. 

“Well, speak of the devil! Right on time Alexander, who doesn’t love punctuality? This is Raphael, my Manager who will be showing you around. Raphael, this is Alec Lightwood and according to him our security sucks. I look forward to the report, let me know when you are all done.” Magnus introduced the men, noting the look on  Alecs face hardened and then flushed when Magnus repeated his statement form the other night. 

“Now I have more pressing matters to attend. Raphael I will read the report and estimate, if the great Alexander decides to bestow upon us deviants his great and wonderful opinions. Until then I will be in my office, Alec always a pleasure!” Magnus said, voice heavily sarcastic on the last part, and made his way back to his office. Leading the tour, Raphael made sure to mention they were interviewing other security agencies later that week, since Magnus hadn’t brought it up and Raphael believed in transparency. He also let the Lightwood know that given the friction between the owner and him that it was unlikely they would get the job. Alec chose to press on and toured the business with Raphael in tow, talking out and explaining the changes he suggested and at the end sat to write up a rough estimate of the cost to upgrade the security. Standing and shaking hands with Raphael, Alec was reminded again of the slim chance he had of getting the contract. 

“Sorry, you seem like you are really good at what you do, but if the boss doesn’t like you then this probably isn’t going to happen. It’s weird, Magnus usually likes most people, he is a people person in fact. But for some reason you rub him the wrong way, he seems to think you look down on him or something? I don’t know, but anyways thanks for the information and we will get back to you.” Raphael explained, walking Alec towards the front doors. Hearing all that flicked some switch in Alec and he was done playing around. Taking the reports back from Raphael, 

“Listen, can I give these to him? I need to talk to him anyways if that’s alright?” Alec asked, trying to keep his temper in check. He was fuming and really didn’t know  why, all he knew is Magnus was talking shit about him to other people when he would barely talk to Alec himself. 

_ Except you don’t give him a chance to do that do you?  _ The voice of reason sounded off in his head and was promptly ignored. Getting the go ahead from Raphael, Alec strode down the hallway that lead to the office of the man that was the target of his frustrations, Alecs only thought was

_ I’m so fucking done with this _ . Throwing the door open and then slamming it behind him, he tossed his folders onto the desk in the center of the room. Magnus stood behind the desk, reading thru papers casually, seemingly not affected by the angry display taking place in front of him. 

“There’s your estimate, which I did  in spite of you telling your manager that you had no intention of giving us the job. You want to hire some other team go ahead, but my team and I are damn good at what we do and my business is based on my being professional. So, I will be professional with you but on a personal level I’m done dealing with you and your  dickish behavior.” Alec ranted, watching Magnus look up at him with almost disinterest. And again, Alec knew he shouldn’t be so mad but for some reason he was furious; at himself and the whole situation. Setting the  papers he had been reading down on his desk, he walked around it slowly towards the angry man standing there. 

“ _ My _ dickish behavior? Seriously? Look, I know not everyone has to like me and honestly, I could give a shit what people think. Especially someone who seems to either ignore me or act shitty towards me in what seems like a revolving door of signals. You aren’t interested, fine, that’s your right. Although I think your insane because I’m fabulous but whatever, your loss. But that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like shit, or like I’m less than you because of what and/or who I’ve done!” Magnus spat, also done with the attitude he had been getting from the taller man, not realizing he had advanced on Alec so they were only a foot apart. Feeling the redness across his cheeks fire up, his embarrassment at being called out for his actions just made him angrier so Alec just acted. 

“Fuck it” he muttered and grabbed Magnus by his jacket lapels and wrenched the startled man forward, latching his mouth onto the lips of the other man. The mouth that made Alec crazy, the lips he thought about to distraction wondering if the shiny gloss was flavored or not. 

_ It’s cherry flavored,  _ the errant thought popped into his head as he reveled at the taste. This was weeks of frustration and desire finally set loose as Alec devoured Magnus’ mouth with his. Opening his eyes, Alec pulled away slightly only to have the other man instinctually chase his mouth, his eyes not open. Feeling hands gripping his hips hard, Alec groaned and went back in for another taste, this time letting his tongue glide against the seam of Magnus’ lips. When Magnus gasped at the sensation, Alec took the opportunity to lick into the stunned man's mouth. Both men groaned at the new sensation as Alec deepened the kiss. Sliding his hands from the jacket lapels up to the sides of Magnus’ neck Alec pulled them closer together, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

Watching Alec stalk into his office was definitely something Magnus wasn’t expected, the man in front of his desk was usually calm and cool. This man wasn’t cool, he was furious. 

_ And exquisite, divine how is it possible he’s more attractive? _ Magnus thought to himself as he watched Alec rage. Hearing him let loose spurned Magnus to retaliate with all the frustration he had been feeling lately. Stopping in front of the man in question after telling him exactly what he thought, fighting to control his temper as he watched Alecs gaze on his face. Watched his eyes drop to look at his lips made his breath catch. The next thing Magnus knew Alec had him clutched to his chest their mouths were fused together. His hands went to Alecs waist by instinct, clinging to the taller man who was kissing Magnus for all he was worth. When Alec pulled away, Magnus whimpered softly and tried to follow the mouth who had just been on his. Feeling Alec press his mouth to his once again, he gasped when he felt Alecs tongue begging for access. Letting his mouth open, the sensation of Alecs tongue against his made Magnus see fireworks behind his eyelids. Feeling Alecs hand move up to the sides of his neck and press his glorious body against him, Magnus felt like he was on fire, he could feel the kiss all thru his body. This was what he had been looking for, this electricity down his spine, the utter rightness of this connection. The grip he had on Alecs hips tightened and then released to move up his back under his suit jacket feeling the muscles tense under his hands. Finally having that body under his hands, he wanted more, more of everything Alec. His body against him was heaven and Magnus pressed as close as he could to it. Needing to breath, unfortunately, Magnus pulled away panting before looking up at Alec. 

“Why did you do that?” he gasped, trying to clear his head. Blinking rapidly, Alec started to speak and abruptly turned and left the room as quickly as he had rushed into it only minutes ago. In a daze, Magnus didn’t even try to stop him, trying to clear the lust fog from his poor brain. 

“What the hell just happened?” he yelped, confused and more than a little turned on. Lifting a trembling hand to his lips, where he could still feel the tingling from Alecs kisses, he stood in a daze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Angsty Alec is up soon!


	20. This ship won't sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Alec make a huge mistake? He's forced to think about what to do next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the other couples but Malec is my number 1 so this was the chapter I have been wanting to write :)

_ What did I just do?  _ Alec thought to himself as he let himself into his house, ripping his suit coat off and throwing himself onto the couch. Wracking his brain, relieving the moment over and over, burying his face into the pillows of the couch. Kissing Magnus was simultaneously the best and worst thing he’d ever done. He’d wanted to kiss Magnus for so long, but he was so mad at him for being so shitty. 

_ In his defense I have been equally shitty,  _ he reasoned with himself. Guilt started seeping into his whirlwind of thoughts and feelings; he had basically attacked the poor man. 

_ But he did seem to enjoy it and respond like he was into it,  _ his thoughts made sense sort of. Magnus did kiss him back and seem like he was liking it even though Alec had taken him by surprise. The whole thing was not how Alec would have ever planned to kiss him, or approach him on a romantic level. Maybe Jace was right, maybe his brain was melted by Magnus. A small smile crossed his lips as he reminisced about the kiss, replaying it in his mind. Brushing his thumb against his bottom lip, it still felt puffy from the make out session. Despair rolled back in when he realized he couldn’t face Magnus ever again; he was now beyond the stratosphere of embarrassed. How could he ever be in the same area as the man, much less face and/or talk to him again? Alec had blown it by acting on impulse, on desire, on frustration. Dragging himself off the couch and down his stairs, he realized he never turned the sound back on his phone, pulling it from his pocket as he stripped out of his work suit and saw he had multiple messages and a couple missed calls. 

_ 3 messages from Izzy _

_ 2 messages from Aline _

_ 2 messages from Magnus _

_ 1 missed call from Magnus _

_ 1 missed call from Andrew _

Seeing the messages and call from Magnus made all the muscles in his stomach knot and before he could really think about it, he tossed his phone onto his bed and went to shower. He couldn’t face his phone right now; he was going to drown himself in his shower. Maybe for the rest of his life. When the water ran  cold he conceded that he didn’t want to freeze so he finished up and got out. Pulling on comfortable sweats and raiding the upstairs freezer for ice cream. Prepared to drown his embarrassment in some creamy frozen treat, he flopped back onto the couch to binge Netflix and mint chocolate chip. Trying to zone out was almost impossible, the kiss just on a replay loop in HD thanks to his stupid brain. Kissing was something Alec liked, don’t get him wrong, but it had never been like that. That kiss was incendiary, making his whole body catch fire with want. All he wanted to do was tell Magnus that he didn’t look down on him, 

_ God It's the complete opposite in fact! He’s amazing and beautiful and just,  _ he thought to himself,  _ out of my league.  _ Throwing the spoon into the carton, he realized he couldn’t stomach anymore. The whole incident made his chest hurt and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. If Jace and Clary stayed together, he was either going to have swallow his embarrassment and face the man of his dreams or be creative in his excuses to why he was avoiding him. Could he avoid him? Live out his life knowing he would never get to be with Magnus? He didn’t like that idea at all, but trying to face him after humiliating himself was also not going to work for him. First he had acted like an idiot then he yelled at the guy then he kissed him like his lips were air and he was drowning. No wonder Magnus was pissed at him, he kept acting like an insane person when he was around him. He needed to just balls up, face the music and if Magnus hated him then so be it. Hauling himself off the couch with a sigh, he was putting away his ice cream when he heard the front door open. Figuring it was Izzy coming home, he called out for her as he headed back into the living room. 

“Hey Izzy, sorry I didn’t respond to your messages-” he cut off when he saw that it wasn’t his sister striding into his house. It was a highly irritated Magnus headed straight for him, like a sexy missile determined to destroy him. Alec could only stare, stunned immobile.

“Magnus? What are you doing here-” Alec stuttered out, confusion obvious in his  expression. Magnus just shook his head as he maintained his trajectory, straight at Alec. Upon reaching him, Magnus grabbed him by his t-shirt and hauled Alec against him, sealing their lips together. Stumbling forward from the sheer strength of the man currently kissing him, Alec clutched at Magnus’ shirt and pulled until their entire bodies were together. Alec could feel the heat from Magnus, his lips left their assault on his mouth and journeyed down his neck to a spot that made Alecs knees wobble and his resolve solidify. There was no doubt now, not to Alec at least, that Magnus wanted this. Wanted him. Sliding his hands down to Magnus’ thighs, he gripped and picked him up. Wrapping his legs around the taller man, Magnus just continued kissing and gently biting Alecs neck. Alec could only chant one phrase,

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” he kept gasping, causing Magnus to return his lips to Alecs. 

“It’s okay, I know” he replied breathlessly, putting his forehead against Alecs while his limbs gripped the taller man tight. Alec walked them over to the couch so he could sit them down, thinking Magnus would unlatch but he just stayed glued to his lap. 

“I was such an asshat, I’m sorry, I think you’re amazing and wonderful and gorgeous and I’m stupid and my brain-” Alecs tirade was cut off by more kissing, which was fine because the kissing was amazing. Having Magnus snug in his lap was amazing. The sensations shooting thru his body, you guessed it, amazing. Smiling into the kiss, Magnus pulled away enough to speak,

“Well that’s good because I think you’re amazing and wonderful and gorgeous as well.” he said with a little smirk, watching Alecs cheeks go pink with his words. 

“ Mmm , and the things those blushes do for me, darling, it’s been torture to see them and not accost you on the spot!” he continued, kissing Alecs perfect pink lips and stroking those glorious cheekbones between statements, wanting the kissing to never end. 

“I haven’t blushed this much since high school, but every time you smile or look at me like that, I can’t help it. You make me nervous and anxious; I’ve never felt like this with a guy before.” Alec said between kisses, wanting to try to explain his behavior. Magnus just chuckled, pulling away enough to gaze into Alecs beautiful eyes,

“See you say that like it’s a bad thing, when it’s just incredibly flattering and extremely arousing, my lovely Alexander. Thinking you hated me was torture, especially when I felt so drawn to you.” Magnus admitted, his thumbs caressing Alecs sharp jawline. Hearing how he made Magnus feel made Alec even more angry at himself, at how he had acted and treated this man. Holding him tighter, Alec buried his face in Magnus’ neck, inhaling that smell that had struck him on the first day he had seen him. Smiling, he pulled back to look at the face he was enraptured with.

“Do you know the first time I saw  you, it was for a split second but it was long enough for time to slow down for me. It was at that community day, Jace and I were walking the crowd and you brushed past me and I just got a glimpse of you, this perfect creature. Then the wind carried your scent to me and you smelled like everything I could ever want. You barely noticed me, but I haven’t been able to get that moment out of my brain.” Alec confessed, cheeks pink and eyes averted. He felt like maybe if he divulged this bit of information, that maybe just maybe it would go along with explaining his behavior as of late. Magnus thought back to that day and remembered the moment, but he had been distracted by his phone at the time. Sad that he missed that moment, he sat back a little and looked at Alec closely. He remembered a moment of his own and smiled,

“I may have missed that one, but I saw you later that day, at Simons concert. While checking out the crowd, trying to gauge how people were receiving him, I saw this tall raven-haired beauty stretching and all I could think was, ‘I would climb that like a tree’. I can’t believe I didn’t realize that was you until just now, I mean I knew you guys had been there since Jace went bananas over Clary, but it never really clicked for me.” he explained, moving his hands along Alecs neck to play with his hair, loving the texture and feel of his dark silky locks. Leaning forward to continue the kissing, he smiled against Alecs lips. Being so close he could practically count the long eyelashes surrounding those amazing hazel eyes; a blue green with gold and brown. Taking a finger and tracing the dark strong brow with its scar breaking up the line, Magnus just memorized every detail of the face he was enraptured by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More Malec and some Sizzy revelations coming up soon :)


	21. Drinks and sound advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up drinks with friends, will two of them finally get around to talking? Chances are taken all around in this one ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like this one, I'm trying to write everyday but it gets hard when all my favorite writers on here keep coming up with updates and new stories! ( I love them all and can't get enough 💙💙)

“It’s so weird, I’ve messaged Alec like 3 or 4 times but he isn’t responding! I wonder if he’s still working at Clave with Magnus? Aline how long does it usually take to do a quote for a place like that?” Izzy asked, checking her phone again for any kind of response from her wayward brother. Aline shrugged, 

“Honestly, he should have been done like over an hour ago, if he just did the quote and didn’t stop to do any deeper checks on things.” she said, checking her own phone to see if her boss messaged her. The comment made the table snicker and giggle, and Aline caught on quick at her choice of words. Simon just shook his head,

"Man, I hope him and Magnus do something 'deep' if for no other reason to cut the tension between themselves. Never seen two people so attracted but so stubborn!" Simon sighed, knowing his friends desire for the tall dark and handsome Lightwood. The group continued to talk, conversations varying from friends getting together, shows they all watched and then back around to work.

“Usually if he’s going to stay late on a job or runs into a problem with anything, he will message one of us to come help. Have you tried Magnus?” Aline asked, getting more intrigued as the night went on. Simon messaged Clary to see if she had heard anything from _her_ brother but she hadn’t spoken to Magnus since that morning. Hearing the ping of a message, Aline smiled at her phone and then smirked at Underhill, 

“Hey Underhill, seems like you made quite the impression on the suave and single owner of this fine establishment. Lorenzo asked Helen if she had your number by chance and when she said she didn’t he apparently got ‘all flustered and shrugged it off’ before heading back to his office in the back.” she said, giggling at the deep blush on her partners face. 

“Uh, I mean, I guess it’s um, yeah it’s fine if she gives him my number. He probably has a question about what we do.” he stammered, trying to hid his face behind his glass, taking a huge gulp to wet his suddenly very dry throat. He hadn’t been expecting to feel so flustered, he had been serious when he told Simon at the party that dating was hard. At least for him in seemed to be a lesson in futility and he was a little gun-shy when it came to engaging men. 

_Especially hot men with gorgeous hair that looked like black silk and the prettiest brown eyes I’ve ever seen._ He thought to himself, at least he thought he had said it only to himself. Not realizing he had actually vocalized his thoughts, the other people at his table were just staring at him before losing it giggling at the big strong security expert blushing like a schoolboy with a crush. 

“Did I seriously say that out loud? No more beer for me, you guys are officially a bad influence on me.” he said, pushing his beer away from him and reaching for a water glass on the table. Everyone else at the table just laughed at him, while Aline rubbed his shoulder. 

“It’s okay partner, I sent Helen your info to pass along. You never know, you guys could hit it off! A few bad dates don’t mean alone forever.” she said soothingly, not wanting her friend to be upset. Underhill scoffed at the implication, 

“A FEW? Try the last like five dates, each one being either a disaster or a flop. Maybe my expectations are just too high? I just want to feel _something,_ ya know? Like in my guts-” he grumbled. Aline couldn’t stop herself, 

“I bet you want to feel ‘something in your guts’!” she teased, making the table groan at her dirty mind. Shaking his head at her, 

“Ha ha, I mean sex is great but I want cuddle too! Is it too much to ask for movie dates and necking and just being together?” he complained, buzzed enough to vent his real feelings without embarrassment. 

“Aw buddy, it’s perfectly normal to want love and comfort! Doesn’t make you less for wanting that stuff just as much or more than sex.” Simon stated, understanding where the taller man was coming from. 

“Yeah, I mean we have all had bad dates, but you never know when that great person is going to just pop into your life. No warning at all just bam!” Simon said encouragingly, not seeing that Izzy was just watching him intently. 

“Simons right, your perfect match could show up anytime! You don’t want to cross everyone out on the off chance you might get hurt. Sometimes you have to take that leap of faith and hope the other person catches you.” Izzy agreed, moving the hand she had in her lap to brush against Simons hand and hook their pinkies. He looked down at his hand that was now connected to Izzys and then looked back up at her and smiled. Gazing into her eyes, his smile dimmed with the first thought he had when he first saw her, 

_Please don’t break my heart because you absolutely could,_ the thought repeated causing his smile to fade as he broke their eye lock to look down into his glass. He was fighting it but he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist Isabelle, she was breaking his resolve down like a beautiful wrecking ball. Seeing his face change with his thought pattern, Izzy turned their hands so their fingers could interlace making him look back at her. Smiling, she tilted her head slightly while squeezing his hand lightly. Snuggling up to him, she lay her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him even though she didn’t really know why he was sad. She just wanted to cuddle him, make him feel safe and wanted. Understanding he was sort of shy, not as outgoing as his two best friends and sometimes overlooked, it just made her want to be with him more. He was stubborn though, but so was she and she was determined to show Simon that you shouldn’t give up on love. Because sometimes it just happens, but it especially happens when you aren’t expecting it. 

“Okay okay, I think we can officially call it a night since we are getting pretty deep around here! Andrew you want to share an Uber?” Aline asked, stretching her arms up. Underhill, who had been grinning at his phone for the last few minutes, looked up startled. 

“Uhm, actually, I think, um, maybe I’ll stick around, for, um a little bit. Uh, Lorenzo asked me to have a late dinner with him.” he replied, stuttering a bit nervously. Aline just patted his shoulder as she stood to go say goodnight to her girlfriend behind the bar. 

“I’m actually crashing at Clarys tonight, so I’m walking down to her place. Izzy want me to walk you to your car?” Simon offered, loving the way their pinkies are still linked. Shaking her head at his offer, 

“I’m giving you a lift to Clarys, nobodies walking alone when it’s so late and we’ve been drinking. Let me run to bathroom and then we can go, okay?” she announced, brooking no argument from Simon. He nodded and grabbed his and her coats from the hook by the door. Andrew pulled him aside for a quick second. 

“Hey, remember how you and I talked at the party? I don’t think you need to worry about Izzy breaking your heart. She’s got total heart eyes when she looks at you, it's really cute to watch. But what you said about not giving up, I think you need to take your own advice there. If you do anything else or not, when she comes back look at the way her face lights up when she looks at you.” he advised, draping his jacket over his arm as he stood to wait for Lorenzo. Simon was kind of ashamed of how he had been holding back, from Izzy and being happy. 

“Okay, maybe it’s time for both of us to stop being chickenshits, huh?” Simon asked, gesturing with his chin at the man coming up to them from the back. Shrugging his jacket on, Lorenzo smiled at Andrew as he came upon the two men standing by the door. 

“Are you all set?” he asked, eyes only for the blonde man who was trying not to blush. Nodding, Andrew put his jacket on as Lorenzo opened the door for him with an ‘after you’ gesture. 

“Have a good time you two! See you tomorrow Underhill, don’t be late!” Aline called as she walked back from the bar. Shaking his head at his friend and co-worker he waved as Lorenzo held the door for him. Seeing a car pull up out front, Aline pulled her vest on. 

“That’s my ride, had a great time! Tell Izzy we said bye and all that!” Aline said, pulling Simon in for a quick goodbye hug and then she was gone. Laughing, Simon could only wave in her direction. Seeing a dark head coming from the bathrooms, his eyes locked onto who he was waiting for. 

_Maybe for his whole life, just waiting for this girl, this person, this._ He wondered to himself as Izzy came up to him, eyes only for him like Andrew said. Looking around, she noticed it was just her and him left of their party. As they walked outside themselves, she put her arm thru his to walk together. 

“Wow, that was quick! Did you scare everyone off Simon? Want me all to yourself?” She flirted with the bespectacled man, loving how his perfect cheeks went pink when she did. She waited for him to brush it off or roll his eyes with self-deprivation, but she never got either reaction. Instead, he took her hand in his and pulled her gently to him, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Taking a deep breathe, he pulled on all his bravery to voice the question he desperately needed to know the answer to. 

“Maybe I do, the question is do you? Want me all to yourself that is? I’m not going to lie and say I’m not scared; of you and what you could do to me. But I also don’t want to be a coward, or worry my whole life if I passed up the single best thing that could have happened to me. I know I’m not your typical kind of guy but I also know you make me feel.” He declared, stopping their walking to look directly at her. Before she could say anything, he kept on talking. 

“If it’s not like that, or if you just want to stay friends that’s cool also! I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, especially since Clary and Jace are going so well together and who knows what's going on with Magnus and Alec. I mean I know my friend and he is hot for Alec and it seems like Alec likes him but he’s always so bitchy towards him. I don’t know, but I know that I just want to put it all out there so that-” his tirade is interrupted by Izzy tipping her face up to his and kissing him. Instantly his brain shut down, like one second there was a whirlwind of self-doubt and puzzlement over his friends’ relationships and the next second it was just flooded with Isabelle. Feeling her lips against his, soft and slick with lip color, he basked in it like it was sunlight. 

_That’s how this feels, like sitting in the sun; warm and safe._ He thought to himself as changed the angle of the kiss slightly, enough to be able to nip and nibble at the perfect bottom lip. Izzy couldn’t help herself; Simon was always adorable but when he rambled it just did something to her and she had to kiss him. Hearing him talk about wanting to be with her but being scared, it pulled at her. She wanted to tell him that she was scared too, that he could hurt her too but she wanted to try. Pulling back from him, she looked up at him and just smiled, tucking herself under his chin with her arms around him. Simon pressed his face to her hair, inhaling that wonderful cinnamon scent that was just Isabelle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel like this one is drawing to a close, it was never meant to be a big story just a mostly angst-free happy fluff-fest. Have a few ideas which will be publishing soon, mainly a Shadow world where Alec is more "experienced" and Magnus is more his TWI persona. Also trying my hand at NYPD vs FBI with our gang. Hope to have some new stuff up soon :) Love all kudos comments and hits 💙💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are written out but I'm open to ideas?


End file.
